Winter
by ChoNyx
Summary: Ten years ago, Kaoru met and fell in love with Battousai. But he dies in an accident, leaving her heartbroken. Now, engaged to someone else, she meets Kenshin, a splitting image of her old love. Will history repeat itself?
1. Part 1: Overcast Skies

_ Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I own the real version of Winter Sonata nor the plot.   
  
Author's notes: New story! On top of the ones that I haven't finished! Yay for procrastination! Anywho, this is the first time I've written an RK fic...please be gentle? I'm trying my best, really.   
  
Anyway, aside from that, let me just say...   
  
THERE WILL BE OOCNESS   
  
Not enough to obscure the plot...but I had to make Battousai a separate person from Kenshin, and it was kinda hard trying to turn a mental state of mind into a full-fledged character.   
  
Okay, this is dragging on, so without much (more) ado, my story._   
  


* * * * *   
  
**_ Winter  
_** Part One: Overcast Skies   
  
~ I ~   
  
* * * * *

  
  
Kaoru was comfortable. Lack of sleep from the night before was catching up to her. She used what little time on the public bus to help make up for it. The last thing she wanted to do was move.   
  
The bus said otherwise.   
  
It was an unusually bumpy day. The vehicle was almost purposely running into all of the holes in the road. Every few seconds, Kaoru's head knocked into something solid. She dismissed it as the back of the seat or the window and continued sleeping. After one particularly big bump, she grimaced but made no move to awaken. A deep rumbling came from her makeshift pillow. Something poked her head and Kaoru snuggled further into her pillow. The rumble was heard again, this time resembling a chuckle.   
  
"I think it's time to wake up now, sleeping beauty."   
  
Kaoru frowned. Pillows don't talk do they? Groggily, she opened her blue eyes and looked around. The bus was empty.   
  
"KYAAAA! I MISSED MY STOP!"   
  
"Keh, I was wondering when you would notice." The voice from before spoke up. Kaoru's head turned to her side, boiling mad. Of all the people, she had to get stuck with an arrogant jerk.   
  
"Well, if you knew I was going to oversleep, why didn't you wake...me..." Kaoru's words and anger died in her mouth. The youth sitting next to her was beautiful. He had dark auburn hair tied in a high ponytail with ragged-looking bangs framing his face, a tanned skin and the most startling amber eyes. He was looking at her with amusement, an eyebrow cocked and a grin playing on his lips. After the longest time, he cleared his throat.   
  
"Are you going to get up or are you going to stare until the bus goes on its evening rounds?"   
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she forced herself to look away from his face. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she mumbled something of an apology. She was replied with another chuckle.   
  
"Ah, don't be. I get that a lot." He smirked. Kaoru looked at him from the corner of his eyes and saw that he was getting up.   
  
"Where are you going?" Kaoru blurted out before she could stop herself.   
  
"Where do you think?" He asked over his shoulder, "To school." Kaoru looked at him quizzically and noticed his uniform. It was the male counterpart of hers.   
  
"But if you go to that school," Kaoru pointed rather frankly at his jacket, "Then didn't you miss your stop too?"   
  
"I figured as much," He shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
"You overslept?"   
  
"Nah. I'm new."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Well, are we gonna go?"   
  
Kaoru nodded dumbly and together, they got off the bus. Kaoru surveyed her surroundings and judged roughly that they were miles away from school. If they were lucky, they'd get there in time for lunch. She sighed and motioned for the boy to follow her.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Kaoru sighed again when she saw the school come into view, this time out of relief. The several hours of walking had not been easier on her. The skirt didn't help make things any more convenient and the school had just issued high -heeled shoes for the girls. Plus, carrying her thirty-pound book bag didn't make the distance go by any faster.   
  
"Nice day for a walk, don't you agree?"   
  
Kaoru glared at the boy at her side. Oh sure, he decides to talk NOW. After hours of one-sided conversations, he decides to open his mouth, and tease her, no less. She growled, earning a chuckle from the guy. She sped up her pace and stomped off towards the general direction of the main gate. Kaoru stopped abruptly and groaned.   
  
"Today of all days."   
  
"Let me guess, you left your books back on the bus?" The redhead said from beside her.   
  
"No, you idiot. The main gate is locked now. We have to get in some other way!" With another groan, she grabbed the boy by the wrist and dragged him towards the back of the building. Kaoru leaned against the high brick wall and began to take off her shoes.   
  
"Get on your hands and knees." She commanded without looking up. Soon after the words left her mouth, her eyes widened. She tried to correct herself but the damage was already done.   
  
"Well," He chuckled, "You sure are a feisty one. Wasn't that supposed to be my line though?"   
  
"That's not what I meant!" Kaoru blushed furiously. "I'm just going to step on your back and climb up the wall!"   
  
"Aww, I was looking forward to that too!" His amber eyes flickered with laughter. Kaoru blushed ten shades of red and shoved him rather roughly onto his hands. She climbed up her makeshift stepstool and made sure she was firmly on the high wall before telling him he could get up.   
  
"Hey, could you pass me my shoes?" Kaoru said as an afterthought. As he held out the shoes to her, she stuck out her foot, hinting that he should help her put them on.   
  
"You can't put on your own shoes now?" The mass of red hair tilted upwards, amber eyes looking at her curiously.   
  
"Not without hiking up my skirt or toppling over." Kaoru crossed her arms and pouted, "Can't you just do it for me?"   
  
"Well," he tilted his head, pretending to think, "You made me miss my stop, screamed at me rather rudely when I woke you up, made me walk all morning, and shoved me onto the ground. By majority vote, I should say no."   
  
"Please?" Kaoru put on the best puppy face she could muster. She thought she saw the amber in his eyes flicker for a moment but it was gone before she could tell. He gave a sigh of mock defeat and he went to help her with her shoes.   
  
She expected that he'd attempt to buckle the strap too tight or make that her foot got smushed into the shoe, being arrogantly annoying as he was. But he was unusually gentle. He took one foot in his hand and easily slipped the shoe in. His touch was warm and light. He held her ankle for a moment longer than necessary before starting on the other foot. Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. His touch was doing something to the insides of her stomach. For her, it was over much too soon.   
  
After she fought the blush off her face, she held out a hand to him. He cocked an eyebrow at it. She sighed, exasperated.   
  
"How do you expect to get up here? Give me your hand, I'll pull you up."   
  
He flashed her a grin and put her hand back on her lap. She looked hurt and puzzled at the same time. With one swift movement, he jumped over the wall and landed neatly on the opposite side. She could almost see his ego inflate when she sat there gaping at him.   
  
"I've lost track of how many times you've stared at me now." He grinned back up at her. "But if you keep at it, you may damage your eyes. People need to blink." She regained some self-control and shot a glare at him, to which he replied with a chuckle. She turned up her nose and made a move to jump down.   
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, somewhat curious.   
  
"I'm jumping down you idiot!" Kaoru snapped.   
  
"And twisting your ankle? I don't think so. Give me your hand."   
  
"I'm very capable of getting down myself!"   
  
"Not in those three-inch heels."   
  
Kaoru looked at her feet and realized that he had a point. However, she had pride, and that was valued much more than any stupid point he had. She leaned forward and jumped anyway. She expected to hear a crack from her ankle, or a face-plant into the dirt, so she closed her eyes and hoped for the best. The contact never came. Tentatively she opened one eye to be face to face with the redhead's neck.   
  
"Idiot," He said, with some level of admiration, "I told you not to jump." His arms were wound tightly around her waist, thus lessening most of the impact that had promised to come.   
  
Kaoru straightened herself so that she was standing upright instead of in a half-crouch. She looked levelly into his eyes and realized dazedly that he was still holding her. They stood for what seemed like an eternity and a day before a rather loud chime interrupted them. Kaoru jumped back, rather flustered, and racked her brain for something coherent to say.   
  
"Erm...I-I guess that means, um...lunch is over n-now." She blushed and cursed herself for not being able to keep herself from stuttering.   
  
"I still have to get to the admissions office. I'll see you around." The boy nodded a goodbye and left. Finally getting enough courage, Kaoru looked up and watched his retreating figure. Still in somewhat of a haze, she briefly remembered that he never told her his name.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Looks like my favorite idiot finally arrived."   
  
The redhead stopped in his tracks and silently counted to ten, ignoring the things he could have easily done to the source of the voice.   
  
"What do you want now, Hiko?"   
  
"Tsk. Isn't there a rule about calling your elders by respective terms?"   
  
"Isn't there a law about keeping you away from sane people?"   
  
"Five seconds. Last time it took you a good minute to get annoyed enough to insult me. I'm disappointed Battousai. Your tolerance is wearing thin."   
  
"Do you have a point or did you want to give me a seminar on my habits?"   
  
"Impatient as always, Battousai." Hiko replied smoothly, ignoring his last question, "I see you've been making some new friends. Glad to see you're showing interest in girls. I was worried about you for a while."   
  
"Hiko..." Battousai growled.   
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I still have to go over the rules of the school with you, and then show you where your classes are. But being as late as you are, we'll have to skip it. Go figure out where your classrooms are, idiot boy. Tomorrow make sure to report for detention."   
  
"Tell me again why I agreed to see your face every day?"   
  
"Because I'm your new guardian, and I love you oh so dearly."   
  
Hiko laughed at his own joke and held up a schedule. Battousai grabbed the paper with a growl and stalked off.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Kaoru peeked in through the door of her music class and noticed that the teacher was droning on about something with his back turned. Perfect time to sneak in.   
  
"Kaoru!" Misao caught her eye and tried to whisper, but failed at keeping her voice low. Thus the teacher's daze was broken and he looked towards the door where the guilty Kaoru was standing.   
  
"Ah, Kamiya. How nice of you to join us."   
  
"I'm sorry, sir."   
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it. I hear you were out for most of the day. Decide to skip school, Kamiya?"   
  
"No, sir. I overslept on the bus."   
  
"I don't care what your excuse is, you're late for my class. This doesn't normally happen so I suppose I must let you off easy. Be prepared to perform your practiced piece in a few minutes."   
  
"Yes, sir." Kaoru replied meekly and slid into the seat next to Misao. The teacher called off a student's name from the list and victim nervously approached the piano by the front of the room. Misao made sure the teacher wasn't looking before turning to Kaoru.   
  
"Where the heck were you?" She whispered loudly. Kaoru flicked her eyes to the teacher in silent warning to keep her voice down.   
  
"Like I said," Kaoru whispered back, "I missed my stop and I had to walk here."   
  
"No matter," Misao shrugged, this time successfully keeping her voice down, "You missed my performance, though! He only corrected me five times today! I'm getting better!"   
  
"Must be," Kaoru grinned, "I bet you actually practiced this week."   
  
"Kamiya!" The teacher's voice boomed, "First you walk in late, now you're talking? Let's hope your piece is good enough to save your hide. Get up here."   
  
Kaoru sighed and made her way to the front of the room. She sat down comfortably at the piano bench and placed her fingers on the keys. Smoothly, she began to play the piece she was assigned. As she neared the middle, the door opened with a loud bang. Startled, she looked up towards the source of the noise. There stood the red-haired boy from earlier today.   
  
"Are you late as well?" The teacher glared at him, "No matter. Your turn will be up after Kamiya here. Find a seat and wait." He nodded back towards Kaoru and she continued from where she left off, this time a little more self-conscious, now that HE was in the room. Eventually, she finished despite her trembling fingers and returned to her seat. The teacher nodded and wrote something down in his grade book before looking up.   
  
"You there, Red. It's your turn."   
  
The boy made a move to stand up and Kaoru suddenly burst out.   
  
"Please excuse him, sir! He's new!" The boy, the teacher and everyone in the room settled their gazes on Kaoru. She blushed and cleared her throat, "He just got here today so he didn't get a chance to practice a piece yet."   
  
"I was wondering why you didn't look familiar. I'll find you a piece later, but you have one week. No excuses just because you're new, you hear me?"   
  
The boy did a half-bow and sat back down. The teacher cleared his throat and called up the next student. Misao jabbed Kaoru in the ribs.   
  
"Hey!" Kaoru whispered harshly, "What was that for?"   
  
"You know the new kid?" Misao asked incredulously, ignoring her last question, "You knew someone as cute as that and didn't tell me?!"   
  
"Sorry. Slipped my mind," Kaoru smiled apologetically, "And besides, I thought you already had your eye set on Aoshi."   
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to widen my horizons," she gave Kaoru a good-natured grin to which she was replied with a stare.   
  
"Oh sorry! I didn't realize he was yours!" Misao feigned innocence. Kaoru opened her mouth to reply but the teacher reprimanded them again. Shooting Misao a dull glare, she turned her attention back towards the student in the front.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
The rest of the day passed unceremoniously. Kaoru didn't get to see boy in any more of her classes, nor did she catch his name. At after-school cleaning duty, there was word going around the female population of the class.   
  
"He sat behind me in math today!"   
  
"His red hair looks so exotic!"   
  
"I love his eyes!"   
  
"I hear he's from America!"   
  
"Must be! All the guys are cute over there!"   
  
"Did anyone catch his name?"   
  
"Did anyone even hear him TALK?"   
  
At that, all the gossiping died. All the girls halted their activities and thought for a moment.   
  
"No, I don't think I did."   
  
"I wonder if he's a mute."   
  
"Maybe it's a silent vow for something! How romantic."   
  
"Maybe he got into a fight and someone ripped out his vocal chords!"   
  
"No matter, he'll be MY boyfriend!" Megumi's voice rang loud and clear through the rest of the girls'. Kaoru, who had been trying to ignore the girls for now, stopped where she was cleaning a desk and listened. The other girls voiced her mental questions.   
  
"How do you plan on doing that, Megumi?"   
  
"Yeah, he doesn't even talk!"   
  
"Well who could resist me?" Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulder.   
  
"Who couldn't?" Kaoru said under her breath and resumed her work.   
  
"Excuse me little girl, did you say something?"   
  
"I was just saying," Kaoru whirled around, anger building, "that if you stopped talking about him and actually talked TO him maybe you'd all get somewhere in life!" She had no idea where this irritation came from but she let it build.   
  
At that comment, the girls all looked at each other and a soft murmur arose. Some of the girls looked terrified at the prospect of approaching him. What if he really did turn out to be dangerous? Megumi herself held an unsure look in her eyes but stood her ground.   
  
"Well, why don't you go do it, Kaoru?"   
  
"You know what?" Kaoru glared, "I think I will." Ignoring the silent protests from Misao, Kaoru walked out into the hallway where the boys were cleaning. She searched around for a red head of hair and stomped off in that direction.   
  
"Kaoru?" A masculine voice called out to her, briefly interrupting her. Kaoru turned and saw a tall boy approach her.   
  
"Hey, Enishi."   
  
"Hey, why weren't you in morning classes?"   
  
"I overslept on the bus."   
  
"Again?"   
  
At this, they burst out in good-natured laughing. Cold, irate amber eyes were observing the scene.   
  
"Listen, Enishi. I have to do something. I'll see you later." Kaoru smiled and continued in her previous direction.   
  
"No problem." His voice was equally light, "Walk you home today?"   
  
"Sure." She smiled over her shoulder and continued walking. As soon as she turned, Enishi's smile faded and he glared at the person that took Kaoru's attention away from him.   
  
The amber eyes flicked back to whatever task he was currently responsible for once the short conversation was over. He listened as light footsteps and the smell of jasmine made their way over to him.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey yourself." He replied without looking up.   
  
"Um, I just realized that we weren't formally introduced yet. So, um...I'm Kaoru Kamiya!" She stuck a hand out. The redhead turned to face her. He looked coolly into her eyes and ignored the outstretched hand.   
  
"Battousai."   
  
"No last name?"   
  
"Not that you need to know of."   
  
Kaoru nodded and withdrew her hand. What happened to the teasing boy that she met only hours ago? She stared awkwardly at the floor and while he observed her. After a moment or two of silence, he spoke.   
  
"So won't your boyfriend worry that you've been hanging out with a stranger?"   
  
"Boyfriend?" Kaoru looked up, confused. Realization struck and she laughed, "You mean Enishi? He's not my boyfriend." The aforementioned heard from where he was working and his eyes turned cold.   
  
"So he walks you home everyday out of goodwill?" Battousai asked, giving her a dull look.   
  
"No," Kaoru shrugged and smiled, "He lives close by and we've been friends since way back when."   
  
"Ah." The cold glint from his eyes faded.   
  
"So," Kaoru sighed inwardly, glad that the awkwardness was over, "did you ever pick up your piano piece? I could help you practice, if you haven't played before, I mean."   
  
"No, I didn't get a chance to pick it up yet. I forgot where the room was," He said with the first sheepish grin of the day appearing.   
  
"I'll take you." Kaoru smiled. She grabbed his wrist and led him towards the staircase. Two sets of cold brown eyes watched them leave.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Here we are!" Kaoru entered the empty music room and flicked the lights on. She walked towards the piano and searched through for a piece marked with his name. Once she found it, she placed it on the stand and beckoned Battousai over. He took a seat next to her on the piano bench.   
  
"Okay, first things first," Kaoru began, "This is a keyboard." She motioned with her hands. Battousai looked at her with amusement. He had a retort ready but she silenced him with a glare.   
  
"What you do is you place your fingers on the keys and play. Like this," She played a simple scale with her right hand, her long fingers gliding over each key. She placed his hands on the piano and told him to mimic her. Battousai made sure his fingers were limp and watched as Kaoru made them move to eventually play the tedious eight notes. After she was done he turned to her with hidden laughter in his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru, but I don't think you're that great a teacher."   
  
"I'm trying to help!" She huffed and crossed her arms.   
  
"Well if you told me to play a scale..." He placed both hands in position at one end of the piano and played the length up at twice her speed, flawlessly. She stared incredulously at him. Finally gaining some of her senses back, she slapped him on the arm.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could play?!" She glared, "You could have saved me from embarrassing myself during class! Not to mention some energy from trying to teach you!"   
  
"Because you look so cute when you're angry." Battousai replied, grinning, earning himself a blush.   
  
"W-well...uh, I suppose you could...um, t-try to play the piece he gave you?" Kaoru fiddled with her hands in her lap.   
  
"I have time to do that later. I want to hear you play."   
  
"But you already heard me play!" Kaoru desperately tried to fight the blush off her face, but to no avail. The look he was giving her didn't help, "I played during class, remember?"   
  
"Nope. Play something else."   
  
"Must I?"   
  
"It's the least you could do. You put me through hell this morning."   
  
Kaoru sighed and put her fingers on the piano. She tried to relax but with Battousai watching her every move, she grew nervous. Her fingers were not cooperating. After a particularly out of tune chord, he interrupted her.   
  
"You're too tense."   
  
"I know. I'm not usually like this."   
  
"I can tell. You were playing fine in class until I walked in."   
  
"But I didn't miss any notes like I did now!" She objected.   
  
"Still, it didn't flow as easily as before. Try closing your eyes." He said with the most sincerity that she had heard that day.   
  
"Fine," She sighed, "but let me warn you, I'm more likely to mess up with my eyes closed."   
  
"Care to make a wager?" He smirked at her. Kaoru looked at him curiously but closed her eyes anyway. She completely shut down her mind and focused on the piece. The song took over her mind and her hand. She wasn't aware of anything but the notes and dynamics. When she finished, she opened her eyes and stared at her hands in wonder.   
  
"I had no idea I could do that." She murmured to herself. A deep laugh brought her out of her stupor.   
  
"What do you owe me?" Battousai grinned. After the thought finally processed, Kaoru crossed her arms and pouted.   
  
"I never agreed to the bet."   
  
"No, but you didn't object either. 'Silence is its own consent.'"   
  
"Whatever," Kaoru huffed, "You probably have something evil planned out for me, don't you?"   
  
"I don't know yet. I'll have to think about that." He gave her a grin that made her stomach tighten. She didn't know if she should've been excited or terrified.   
  
Quickly making an excuse to go to the bathroom, Kaoru left him in the room along with her uneasy nerves. What was it about this guy that made her react this way? After she convinced herself that she wouldn't get weak in the knees around him, she re-entered. She opened her mouth to call out a greeting when she realized that he wasn't even paying attention. Instead, Battousai was playing the most beautiful song she had ever heard. She stood there stunned, as he continued playing. He paused after a few minutes and called out to her without turning nor taking fingers off the piano.   
  
"You don't have to stand there."   
  
  
"That was beautiful." Kaoru breathed.   
  
"You could call it that," He shrugged, "It's my personal favorite."   
  
"What is it called?"   
  
"'Winter Sonata.'"   
  
"Beautiful name, too."   
  
"Hear it again?"   
  
"That'd be great."   
  
Battousai turned back to the piano and closed his eyes. Kaoru leaned against the wooden frame of the piano as the music wafted through the air. Between the two of them, they had no acknowledgement of time or anything else but the music, and each other.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Outside the building, Enishi checked his watch impatiently before looking back towards the empty gates. The sun was setting and Kaoru wasn't out yet. Taking one last glance of the area, he stalked off towards home.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
_ That wasn't too bad, was it? ^^() I tried not to make it a plotless highschool drama thing where everyone is over melodramatic and pmsing about boyfriends and such. I already had 6 beta readers, all of which are very helpful. I particularly liked the scene with the brick wall...and the whole piano thing. (Some authors write their favorite lines so I thought I'd do the same thing.) My favorite line was "You there, Red! It's your turn." I ono why though...And yes, they did have lessons like this in Japanese/Chinese/Korean schools (as far as I knew). I had always wondered why no one else mentioned them.   
  
As for the updating...as of now, I have 5 chapters done (and counting), including this one. I'll be away at camp for the next 4 weeks so I figured that I'd update one every week. Well, I'll find someone to update for me. If they don't, please don't hurt them too much. The chapters are relatively long so hopefully you'll be content with that.   
  
And last but not least...review please? I don't like to grovel but this is the first time I've written something...non-funny and I'd like to know how I did. I won't be able to answer reviews for a while (unless I email you) but review anyway please? Thanks and wait for the next chapter next Sunday night! ^_^   
  
-{serena}- _


	2. Chapter 2

__

Author's Notes: I must warn you, Megumi may get a little mud thrown her way, but that's only because its necessary. I don't hate her that much in the anime. Same goes for Enishi. If anything, I pity the poor guy, but he must be tortured in the plot. They'll get their moments in the sun later.   
  
Thanks again, everyone! Now, here's the second chapter! 

__

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor plot.  


* * * * *   
  
**_Winter_**  
Part One: Overcast Skies   
  
~ II ~   
  
* * * * *

  
  
The next morning, Kaoru was humming happily while approaching the main gates of the school. She had gotten up early and walked to school. She hopped up on the railing and walked along despite her instability.   
  
"Kaoru, you might break something." An annoyed voice called from behind her. Kaoru immediately jumped off and turned around.   
  
"Good morning, Enishi!" She said in her singsong voice. When he didnít return the salutation and continued to glare at her, her smile faded.   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
"Yes, there is," He said irritably, "Rather, the question is, did you forget something?"   
  
"Hm," Kaoru pretended to think, "I did my math homework. I think Iím fully dressed. I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. And I arrived on time. Nope! I donít think I forgot anything!" She smiled cheerfully.   
  
"You forgot that I was supposed to walk you home yesterday." Enishi grumbled. Kaoruís smile faded immediately.   
  
"Oh! Iím so sorry! I forgot you were waiting for me!"   
  
"I waited until sundown and I didnít see you so I assumed you already left."   
  
"No, I was here until well after sundown." She tried smiling at him, in hopes of lightening his mood. All that did was make it worse.   
  
"With who? That Battousai freak?"   
  
"Hey! Thatís not fair! You donít even know him! Heís a very nice person!"   
  
"I donít care," Enishi huffed, "Thereís something about him that I donít like."   
  
"Enishi, you have to lighten up! Thereís nothing wrong with him." Kaoru hopped back onto the railing, "Youíre too suspicious of everyone."   
  
"Kaoru, be careful!" Enishi disregarded her last statement completely. "You could fall off! Give me your hand, at least."   
  
"Iíll be fine," Kaoru persisted, "Besides, what right do I have to holding your hand? Only lovers do that." She continued hopping along the unsteady railing. Enishiís eyes narrowed at this and without another word, he stalked off. Kaoru stared after him in curiosity.   
  
"Kamiya!" An enraged voice screeched. Kaoru stepped off the beam calmly and turned.   
  
"You wanted something, Megumi?"   
  
"I donít know WHAT you did to brainwash Battousai," Megumi seethed, "But mark my words, I will get him back from your little hands!" With that, she left in a fashion not different from Enishiís. Kaoru stared after her as well. Brainwash?   
  
"Hey." A voice from behind her called. Kaoru jumped a mile into the air. She whirled around, heart thudding in her chest. There stood Battousai with a casual grin.   
  
"Donít go scaring people like that!" She yelled at him. He cocked an eyebrow as she regulated her breathing.   
  
"Figures," He snorted, "Out of all the people who yelled at you today, Iím the one who can scare you." With that he flashed her a grin. Kaoruís heart threatened to speed up again so she quickly looked away and changed the topic.   
  
"So, um, whatíd you do to Megumi?"   
  
"Megumi?"   
  
"Yeah, tall and pretty girl with brown eyes."   
  
"All the pretty girls I know donít have brown eyes." Battousai grinned at her. Kaoruís own blue eyes widened and she looked away blushing.   
  
"I think you know who Iím talking about."   
  
"Yeah, actually," He shrugged, "I think I scared her away by accident. Oh well."   
  
"I donít think sheís capable of being scared away by anyone sheís set her eye on." Kaoru stated flatly.   
  
"She likes me?"   
  
"You canít tell?" Kaoru glared at him dully.   
  
"Jealous, are we?" Battousai winked at her. Kaoru tried to look annoyed but couldnít stop a small blush from entering her cheeks.   
  
"Sometimes your arrogance surprises me."   
  
"Speaking of my arrogance, I thought of an adequate way to pay off that little debt you owe me." He grinned. Kaoruís stomach did a flip. He continued without waiting for her reply, "Come to the park with me today."   
  
"Oh!" She let out a breath she didnít know she was holding, "Sure. Where should I meet you after school?"   
  
"I meant now."   
  
Kaoru stared at him in disbelief.   
  
"B-but we have school!"   
  
Battousai shrugged.   
  
"So?"   
  
"Weíre required to BE in school!" Kaoru tried again.   
  
"Point being?"   
  
Kaoru sighed.   
  
"No point in arguing with the stupid." She mumbled to herself. When she looked up to make a snappy retort, she noticed that Battousai was already walking in the direction of the bus stops.   
  
"Hey! Wait up!"   


* * * * *

  
  
Kaoru stepped off the bus and stretched. The sunlight filtered through the trees of the little strip of land. She took a deep breath and sighed. Battousai stepped off after her and surveyed the area.   
  
"So what are we going to do?" Kaoru said as she turned around. Her breath caught in her throat. The sunlight highlighted Battousaiís hair, setting it off in the brightest shades of red. And Kaoru herself looked beautiful. Battousai couldnít help but notice how her eyes shined in the sun. However, the latter had more self-control and was first to recover.   
  
"I thought we got rid of the staring habit." He grinned, with only the slightest pink twinge on his face. That snapped Kaoru out of her stupor and she blushed sheepishly. She turned back around and looked out into the ocean.   
  
"So this is a nice spot. What are we going to do now?"   
  
"Oh, this wasnít the park I was talking about."   
  
Kaoru looked at him curiously. They had sat on a bus for over half an hour and this was the only area that resembled a park in the area. Battousai caught her confused look and grinned. He took her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the shoreline. Kaoru looked at the water and gave him another confused look. He laughed and pointed off towards the horizon where a tiny island was barely visible. Her mouth formed a little ëoí and he laughed again.   
  
"Weíd better get going if we want to catch the ferry." Battousai said, checking his watch. Kaoru dumbly nodded and followed him.   
  
On the boat, Battousai sat down on one of the benches near the side of the boat while Kaoru was content standing by the railing. Once the ferry took off, she closed her eyes and spread her arms, embracing the wind and the sun. Battousai peeked over from where he was sitting and was enchanted. The wind nipping her nose and cheeks to a light pink, and the wind running freely in her hair; she looked like a goddess. He didnít even realize he was staring until she spoke.   
  
"I thought staring was supposed to be MY bad habit." She grinned, proud to have caught him blushing. Luckily, he didnít have to reply, for the boat hit a minor bump, signaling that they had docked. The two of them stepped off onto the island.   


* * * * *

  
  
At no point during the whole day did Kaoru feel regret for taking Battousai up on his offer. They spent the day taking walks on the shore, weaving between the trees playing games, laughing into the wind. Now they lay by the waterfront, watching the sun set.   
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Battousai lay back in the grass.   
  
"Can we just sit here for a moment?" Kaoru suggested from where she sat. "Itís a beautiful view." He shrugged his consent and they sat in silence.   
  
"Just curious," Battousai spoke up, "Do you have anything to do this weekend?"   
  
"Nope. I donít think so," Kaoru said after briefly thinking about it, "Why?"   
  
"Feel up for lunch and a movie?"   
  
"Uh," Kaoruís mind went into overdrive. Did he just ask her out on a date? What should she say? She thought for a split second more before replying, "Sure." He flashed her a grin and they sat in silence again.   
  
"Hey," Battousai spoke again after aother moment or two, "Wonít your parents be worried?"   
  
"Nope," Kaoru said, eyes still on the horizon, "But they probably would if they were still alive."   
  
"Small world." He retorted. At this, Kaoru turned halfway to look at him. Sensing her confusion, he elaborated, "I havenít had parents for a while now."   
  
"Oh," Kaoru turned back towards the water, "Howíd you manage to get yourself into this school by yourself?"   
  
"My legal guardian got me here from America."   
  
"But arenít you...?"   
  
"At the age I could take care of myself? Yeah. I had a few issues back home so they sent me here."   
  
Neither of them had any more to say on the subject and another silence blanketed them. Kaoru sighed after a few minutes.   
  
"I think I have to be getting back now." She said, rather regretfully, "We still have school tomorrow." Battousai nodded and stood up. Likewise, Kaoru stretched and smoothed her skirt. Together they made their way back to the dock.   


* * * * *

  
  
Kaoru slept the bus again the next morning. She was rudely woken up in the same fashion as well: a harsh thud on the head and an arrogant grin. Kaoru said her share of obscenities and stepped off the bus in high spirits with Battousai following. They didnít get too far into the main gates of school before having wedding marches hummed at them and questions regarding their first-born child. There was even a large "Kaoru + Battousai Forever" scrawled in chalk on the pavement. Almost everyone was making comments, jokes or catcalls. Only Megumi and Enishi sulked jealously off in the sidelines.   
  
Battousai took all of this in with calm regard, glaring occasionally at a few guys whose jokes passed the ëfriendlyí line. Kaoru was looking at her hands as she walked forward, trying her best not to blush, but hardly succeeding. As they made their way towards the school, neither of them had noticed Hiko standing before the building. When the two came within hearing range, Hiko took a deep breath and bellowed.   
  
"You two lovebirds get yourselves over here!"   
  
Battousai narrowed his eyes and walked leisurely over, while Kaoru blushed and took quicker steps. Quite naturally, she was the first to reach him.   
  
"Iím sorry, Principal Hiko." She bowed and kept her head lowered. He snorted and glared over her head to the second of the two culprits.   
  
"Sometime this century, idiot." He yelled brazenly at Battousai. The latter returned the glare but increased his pace. Once they were both in front of him, Hiko cleared his throat.   
  
"Where exactly were you two yesterday?"   
  
"I was sick." Battousai drawled out.   
  
"Donít give me that. There were students whoíve seen you walk through those gates."   
  
"Sir, we went to the park." Kaoru cut in before Battousai caused any more trouble. She shot a glare at him and he stared right back. Hiko was getting impatient and annoyed at being ignored, cleared his throat more loudly.   
  
"Why, pray tell, were you in the park?"   
  
Kaoruís brain sought for an answer. She couldnít tell everyone about their after school bet. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.   
  
"Trees!" She yelled on impulse. She blushed at her own outburst, "We were looking at trees in the park."   
  
"We volunteered to collect leaves for an extra credit assignment for biology." Battousai stated calmly.   
  
"Well Iíll save you the trouble. Youíll both be doing the schoolís yard work for the rest of the month," Hiko stated with a hint of haughtiness, "You start on Monday. Get to class before you get another detention for being late." With that he turned on his heel and stalked off.   


* * * * *

  
  
The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Now, everyone sat around calmly eating lunch.   
  
"Kaoru? Misao?" Enishi asked as he approached their lunch table, "Megumi, Aoshi and I were thinking of a camping trip in her fatherís cabin this coming weekend. We wanted to know if you could come."   
  
"Aoshiís coming?" Misao squeaked, "Count me in!" Kaoru laughed at her friendís enthusiasm and turned to give Enishi a rueful smile.   
  
"Iím sorry. I already have plans."   
  
Before Enishi could ask for an explanation, Megumi stomped over to where they were sitting and plopped down.   
  
"Hmph." She gave a whiny huff, "Battousai canít come either."   
  
"You asked him to come?" Enishi said with clear distaste.   
  
"Yeah," Megumi ignored Enishiís tone, "He already had plans for the weekend."   
  
Something between the spoken words clicked in Enishiís mind. He looked between Kaoru and where Battousai sat eating. Immediately his eyes turned dark. He excused himself hurriedly and left the room. The three girls looked at each other and shrugged.   


* * * * *

  
  
During cleaning duties at the end of the day, Enishi scanned the halls for a red head of hair. As soon as one came into view, Enishi stomped over.   
  
"Hey," He tapped Battousai on the shoulder, "I need to talk to you." Battousai quirked an eyebrow but allowed himself to be led into the supply closet. As soon as they were away from the hearing range of the other students, Enishi turned and glared.   
  
"I donít know what you think your trying to do. Itís obvious you dislike me, but leave Kaoru out of this."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Battousai replied with equal dislike.   
  
"You know what I mean. You obviously donít care for her and youíre only showing interest in her because Iíve liked her for the longest time!"   
  
"Donít be stupid." Battousai snorted, "I have every right you have to like her."   
  
"But you have nothing to offer her!" Enishi raged, "Youíre just some ex-gangster from a run-down city in America!"   
  
"Oh?" Battousai growled as he grabbed Enishi by the collar, "Want to make something of it?"   
  
"Just admit it," Enishi continued with a slight waver in his voice, "Youíre only doing it to make me jealous."   
  
"So what if I am?" His temper boiled, taking over the better half of him, "I can choose to like her if I-..." At this point, he was interrupted by the door bursting open.   


* * * * *

  
  
Kaoru noticed one particularly dirty window and picked up her bottle of cleaning fluid. Finding it lighter than it shouldíve been, she decided it was time to get a new can and perhaps a few more rags. She hummed to herself as she made her way to the supply closet. Her hand was about to reach for the knob when she heard voices coming from inside. She leaned in to listen   
  
"I donít know what you think your trying to do. Itís obvious you dislike me, but leave Kaoru out of this."   
  
At the mention of her own name, Kaoruís brow furrowed. That voice sounded a lot like Enishiís. That was to be expected. He tended to be overprotective.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
Kaoruís raised her eyebrows. Battousai was having a conversation with Enishi about her in a supply closet? Interesting.   
  
"You know what I mean. You obviously donít care for her and youíre only showing interest in her because Iíve liked her for the longest time!"   
  
At this, Kaoru rolled her eyes. Enishi could be paranoid when he wanted to. Not to mention dense and arrogant.   
  
"Donít be stupid. I have every right you have to like her."   
  
Kaoru blushed, but couldnít help smiling.   
  
"But you have nothing to offer her! Youíre just some ex-gangster from a run-down city in America!"   
  
The smile was gone. That was not a fair comment. Sheíd have to talk to Enishi about those kinds of things later. There was a slight shifting of cloth and Kaoru leaned in further to hear properly.   
  
"Want to make something of it?"   
  
Good, she thought. At least Battousai was sticking up for himself. She still had no idea what the shifting was from, but she dismissed it.   
  
"Just admit it. Youíre only doing it to make me jealous."   
  
Kaoru sighed. Now Enishi was taking things a little too far. Part of her told herself to walk away now, and lecture Enishi later. Part of her wanted to hear Battousaiís response to the comment. Sheíd thought that perhaps heíd say that he really did like her, or that he wanted to be her boyfriend. She was by no means expecting what he was going to say next.   
  
"So what if I am?"   
  
At this point, Kaoruís blood turned cold. He was only playing with her? He wasnít serious about any of it, was he? At this, Kaoruís blue eyes turned to ice. She pushed open the closet door and glared at the two.   
  
"Kaoru?" Enishi looked baffled, "Wh-what...how long...?" Battousai, on the other hand, looked shell-shocked, and then guilty. Kaoru misinterpreted this.   
  
"First you play with a girlís heart, and then you go around beating other people up? And why the guilty look? Someone finally found out about your plans?" Kaoru shot at him coldly. With that, she turned to Enishi.   
  
"I hope you donít mind if I decide to come on that camping trip. It seems my plans just got canceled."   
  
Enishi nodded dumbly. Kaoru turned on her heel and stalked out of the room as Battousai watched with pain in his golden eyes.   


* * * * *

  
  
The rest of the few days passed without much activity. Kaoru no longer sat in her usual seat on the bus and refused to speak to Battousai. He watched her for the remainder of the few days with sad eyes. It was heart wrenching but Kaoru forced herself to ignore it.   
  
Finally, the morning of the trip came and Kaoru waited with her average sized bag by the train station. She looked around for the others and checked her watch again. Kaoru sat on her suitcase and sighed. Where were they?   
  
"Kaoru!" Misao ran over, "Kaoru! We were over there waiting for you!"   
  
Kaoru felt like tearing her hair out but pushed down the urge. She picked up her stuff and followed Misao to where everyone else was gathered. Aoshi stood against a wall, staring off into space. Megumi was looking around anxiously and Enishi looked annoyed. Misao skipped over to where Aoshi was standing and began to ramble, regardless if he decided to listen. Kaoru looked at the other two.   
  
"Megumi, what are you looking for? Iím here already."   
  
"I see that," Megumi said but continued looking around, "Itís not like Iíd look for you in the first place." Kaoru shot her a dull glare and turned to Enishi.   
  
"Something wrong Enishi?"   
  
He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a squeal from Megumi. Kaoru ignored it but Enishi glared over to where Megumi was standing.   
  
"Yes somethingís wrong," He spat, "That." He indicated with a jut of his chin. Kaoru looked at him questioningly before turning around. There stood Battousai with his bags. Kaoru glared at him coldly.   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Funny thing," He smiled, but his eyes were still pained, "My plans got canceled too." Despite his usual attitude, none of this was said with any sarcasm or arrogance. If anything, he sounded a bit hurt. Kaoru ignored this and turned away.   
  
"When can we leave?"   
  
"Now," Enishi said, "Our train just pulled in."   
  
The six of them boarded the train and found seats. The hour-long ride was relatively silent. For Kaoru anyway. Misao babbled on to Aoshi, who looked like he was trying to sleep. Megumi flirted with Battousai, much to his annoyance. He mainly listened to her attempts of conversation with half-interest and watched as the scenery flew by. Enishi sat glowering over everyone. Kaoru tried to read but occasionally snuck a peek in Battousaiís direction.   
  
After the majority of the ride was over, Kaoru put her book down. She looked around at her group. Enishi had fallen asleep. Aoshi hadnít moved an inch. Misao was still talking but Megumi had given up and was now reading as well. Battousai still stared out the window in deep thought. The intercom chimed twice and voice announced their stop. Gathering their belongings, the group waited as the train pulled to a halt. They stepped off and began their quarter-mile walk to the cabin in the woods.   
  
Megumi walked ahead, the cabin being her fatherís, and pulled Battousai by the arm along with her. The others followed behind, Kaoru walking behind them all. She was looking at the scenery and never noticed when Battousai would throw her a backwards glance of remorse.   


* * * * *

  
  
After they arrived, the group spent the rest of the day preparing for the upcoming night. The girls cleaned off the insides of the house while the guys set up the food and looked for firewood. Just as dusk was hitting the roof of the cabin, the girls polished the last of the windows and the guys started the bonfire. All six members made their way to the outside of the cabin and sat around in a large circle. It was a clear autumn day and the weather was comfortable. After eating the hastily made dinner of canned foods, they took turns singing outdated campfire songs and playing storytelling games. The latter of which was currently taking place.   
  
"Once upon a time, there lived two princesses in a distant land," Megumi began, the characters forming in her mind. She was given dull glares for her lack of originality but she ignored it, "The older of the two was supposed to be the heiress but one day, she was told that the younger was going to be inheriting the land."   
  
"The funny thing was," Enishi continued, making his own implications on the subject, "that the younger one was a rude adopted orphan from a poor town while the older was the biological heir. The older one had everything, the looks, the money, the grades-...erm, I meant the better room in the castle. The younger was a ruffian with hostility, little regard for learning, and hideous looks. Yet the queen favored the younger one and gave that one the land."   
  
"The truth of the matter was," Misao took on from here, personifying her own emotions, "That the queen favored the younger princess because she felt pity. The younger princess had her eye on a handsome prince for a while, but the prince ignored her completely. The queen thought that perhaps if the princess had more appeal, sheíd capture the interest of the prince."   
  
Aoshi didnít make a move to continue, so Kaoru did.   
  
"But the younger princess was always misjudged. She didnít really want the empire, although she thought she did at the beginning. She decided she didnít need love from-...um, the prince, and would have gladly handed the property over to the older princess if she had asked. But all the older princess did was complain and nag."   
  
"At one point," Battousai cut in, surprising everyone, "the more fortunate of the two had even threatened the ëruffian.í The older one, in a fit of jealousy, accused the younger one of wanting to use the favor of the queen and the land to overthrow her own empire. The queen overheard and believed it. The ruffian was banished from the castle without getting a chance to explain him-...herself."   
  
"Well," Kaoru stood up, eyes blazing, "In that sense, the younger one didnít deserve a chance!"   
  
"As you said," Battousai replied, "The younger one was always misjudged. None of that had been her true intention."   
  
Kaoru glared at him and walked off into the woods on the other side of the cabin. Battousai, without hesitation, got up and walked past the cabin.   
  
"Where are you going?" Enishi growled.   
  
"Getting more firewood," He replied smoothly, "It seems to have gotten colder." With that he left, leaving everyone else in a semi-state of stupor.   
  
It wasnít long before he caught up with Kaoru. She had half expected him to come and sat on a log waiting.   
  
"Care to explain yourself, ëprincessí?" She asked coldly, "Or should I call you the land, the empire or the ruffian?"   
  
"Only if the queen should allow me to." He replied calmly. Kaoru snorted and he took this as consent. "What you heard the other day wasnít supposed to be said."   
  
"I wasnít supposed to hear about your little plan?" Kaoru spat.   
  
"No. He had insulted me and my anger tends to get the better of me when arrogant, egotistical and over-controlling people annoy me."   
  
"So you really like me?" She asked, letting some hope into her eyes.   
  
"Yes," He replied after a brief hesitation. Kaoru caught this and whatever hope she had was replaced with malice.   
  
"Well how do I know that youíre not lying?" She glared.   
  
"What would you like me to do?" He sighed, "Do you want me to promise that Iím telling the truth?"   
  
"No. For all I know, you couldíve promised countless girls since you moved here, not to mention all the pretty ones in America. You are pretty ruthless." Kaoru knew that was a pretty low comment, but didnít care. Immediately, Battousaiís eyes turned hard.   
  
"You know what?" He said, voice dangerously low, "For the past five days, I thought I had met someone different than the typical stuck-up people this school was known for. I thought she was open and forgiving. But I guess I made a mistake."   
  
"Well then I think I made a mistake too!" She yelled, not caring anymore, "I should have known better than to start liking a guy I donít know!"   
  
"Of all the things you said today, you were right on that last bit," He narrowed his eyes, "You really donít know me. Youíre not even going to take the initiative to try because youíre just like the rest of them."   
  
Kaoru looked at him with pure rage, anger and pain. She ran off further into the woods, hiding her eyes and the tears that threatened to fall.   


* * * * *

  
  
Kaoru was so upset that she didnít even care where she was running. Her unshed tears blurred her vision and she tripped over a loose rock. She sat up but didnít bother to help herself from the ground as she buried her face in her arms. She refused to let herself cry and was content with just squeezing her eyes shut and trying to erase the pain.   
  
Those words didnít hurt as much as others have. It was in the way he was standing, looking at her, when he said them. He looked just as angry as she was, perhaps even more. His amber eyes were flashing, the rest of his face passive, his stance was tense and almost shaking in anger. His voice was what scared her most. The usually teasing, arrogant voice she knew was gone. Battousaiís was filled with distaste and irritation. She had done that to him. She had made him that mad.   
  
But he had hurt her too, she stubbornly argued back. If he really did like her, why did he hesitate? Why did he say those things in the first place? Inwardly, she knew that she was fighting a losing battle with reason but allowed herself to dwell until she felt strong enough to face everyone.   
  
Finally getting up off the ground, she wiped the remainder of the dirt from her face and surveyed her surroundings. The treetops covered the moon so she had barely any light to see by. But from what she could tell, she was no longer by the well-worn path towards the cabin. Wearily, she tried to remember the direction she came in but realized with a bit more fear that she couldnít remember. There were trees as far as the eye could see and she couldnít see the light or the smoke from the cabin at all.   
  
She was lost at night in a forest she wasnít familiar with.   
  
An animal howled in the distance and reminded Kaoru of her need to keep moving. Maybe sheíd eventually find something she recognized. She picked one direction and started off walking. At another howl, closer this time, she broke into a run. She ran until she had no more energy left and the cold of the night bit through the thick sweatshirt she had on. She sat down on the ground for the second time that day and cried. Cried for the cold, the hunger, the bruises she got from falling before, and the still-fresh pain in her heart.   


* * * * *

  
  
Battousai stood rooted to the spot as he watched Kaoru run off into the woods. Part of him wanted to go after her but he decided that he was perhaps not the first thing she wanted to see in this state.   
  
Unlike her, Battousai no longer felt rage after the harsh words were exchanged. Instead, he felt immediate guilt and remorse for letting his anger get to the better of him. The pain of her words struck him deep, but he probably hurt her more.   
  
He sighed as he sat down on a fallen log. Looking up into the moon, he pondered over their conversation. He was sure he saw hope in her eyes when she asked if he liked her. He knew the answer before the question finished leaving her mouth. But why had he hesitated? He didnít want to stain her joy with all the horrible things that happened to him in America? Probably.   
  
After thinking he was calm enough to face everyoneís questions, he got up and made his way back to the cabin.   
  
"Battousai!" Misao hurried up to him, "Whereís Kaoru? Wasnít she with you?"   
  
"No," He replied, in somewhat of a shock. He mustíve been sitting there for hours and she never came back? "Are you sure sheís not here?"   
  
"Weíve checked the cabin and the area around it several times now." Misao said while wringing her hands, "Where could she be?" Enishi ran over, urgency and panic evident in his eyes.   
  
"Iím not waiting around anymore, Iím going off to look for her." He didnít even make a comment to Battousai as he grabbed a flashlight and ran off into the woods.   


* * * * *

  
  
"Kao-ru!"   
  
Enishi cupped his mouth with one hand and called. With the free hand he swung the flashlight in an arc. Goddamnit, where was she? If that bastard Battousai did something to her, he would pay with his life.   
  
Enishi searched for another ten minutes before he finally saw the footprints on the ground. Picking up his pace, he began to follow them in hopes of finding Kaoru.   


* * * * *

  
  
Kaoru sat for how long, she didnít know, just crying. This was hopeless. Even if they sent people out to look for her, what was the chance of a handful people finding a girl in acres and acres of woods?   
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps near her and she looked up, only to be blinded by a flashlight. Her eyes were still trying to adjust to the intensity of the light before her savior moved it.   
  
"Looks like I finally found you, Kaoru." Battousai said, face in a relieved smile.   


* * * * *

  
_A/N: Ha! Fooled you didn't I? (If I didn't pretend I did .) After this, two more chapters in Part One!! Then onto Part Two, modern times!   
  
I have a minor contest for you! I donít know what the prize will be, but here goes...   
  
_**"Once upon a time, there lived two princesses in a distant land...**_   
  
The story bit? That was my brainchild. It took me the longest time to think up so that everything fit in perfectly. Of course Iím not going to let it go to waste! A thousand praises to whoever tells me what each person is referring to. And they vary from person to person, of course. Reread the start of the argument between Kaoru and Battousai for a bit of a clue. Iíll give the answer next week! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor the plot.   
  
Author's Notes: I've been getting some complaints about my lack of origionality. I'm not usually nasty about these things, but please spare me? If you've seen the series, you know it is hard to make a parody with much leeway for your own events. I need things to happen this way. My own plot will come later. This is also true for the first few chapters of Part Two.   
  
Aside from that, I posted a contest in the last chapter, sort of a brain teaser and I was disappointed to see that no one had tried. Maybe if you missed it, go back and see. It's in the ending notes.   
  
Next to that, I'm very grateful for all the reviews! I didn't expect half as many, actually. I'll get around to answering them personally eventually. I promise! You all made my day!   
  
Oh and one more chapter left of Part One after this! ^_^ And yes, (although I'm sorry to see it happen) Battousai will have to die. Enjoy his presence while you can, ne? Tons of fluff in this one!   
  


* * * * *   
  
** Winter**  
Part One: Overcast Skies

_   
  
~ III ~   
  
* * * * *   
  
Right after Enishi ran off, Battousai had run into the cabin in search for another flashlight. As soon as he found one, he ran off in the opposite direction as Enishi had, ignoring the questions Misao and Megumi threw at him. He ran in the direction that his instincts told him. He found Kaoru almost instantly.   
  
When he saw her, she was sitting by the trunk of a tree, crying. He shone the light in her direction and she squinted up at him. For the first time in days, he gave her a genuine smile.   
  
"Looks like I finally found you, Kaoru."   
  
She got up immediately and ran towards him, burying her face in his shirt. She began to cry all over again while apologizing incoherently between sobs. Battousai put his arms around her and ran a hand through her hair soothingly.   
  
"Don't be sorry," He said gently, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you."   
  
"No," She made a slight indication of shaking her head from where it was still buried in his neck, "It's my fault." At that, a fresh wave of sobs wracked her body and Battousai hugged her even more tightly. After finally calming down, she pulled away.   
  
"I'm sorry about that." She tried to laugh, "I got your shirt all wet."   
  
"Small price to pay for a hug." Battousai shrugged and grinned. Kaoru blushed and looked away.   
  
"Should we get going now? The others are probably worried."   
  
"Sure." Battousai took Kaoru's hand and began leading her towards the direction he came from. Kaoru looked down at their linked hands and back up at him. Sensing her confusion, he replied.   
  
"I just don't want to lose you again."   
  
Kaoru was about to retort that she wasn't a child that needed to be babysat, but then realized the double meaning in his words. She smiled and let herself be guided through the woods. Once they reached a clearing, Battousai stopped in his tracks and looked up.   
  
"In the future," He began, eyes still on the sky, "Just remember that star always points in the same direction." He pointed towards a particularly bright star with his free hand.   
  
"It's a pretty star."   
  
"It's the Polaris."   
  
"It's supposed to help me?"   
  
"Basically," Battousai shrugged, "If you follow the direction of it, you'll always know where you're going."   
  
"Well," Kaoru said shyly, "I don't think I'll need it."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because you'll come find me if I get lost."   
  
Battousai smiled down at her and squeezed her hand.   
  
"You're right. I will."   
  


* * * * *

  
  
When they arrived at the cabin, only Enishi was still up. He opened his mouth to ask of Kaoru's wellbeing but stopped when he saw her hand in Battousai's. He just gave them a curt nod and retired to the cabin, inwardly cursing his luck. The couple looked at each other and then at their hands. Kaoru's eyes saddened guiltily.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
The next morning, Kaoru was up early, an unprecedented act on her behalf. She stood outside and stretched for a minute before sniffing the air carefully. She followed the smell to the kitchen where Battousai stood cooking.   
  
"Hey," He called without turning, "It'll be done in a few minutes if you want some."   
  
"You know how to cook?" Kaoru asked incredulously while sitting down at a nearby chair.   
  
"I try." He shrugged and looked somewhat embarrassed. She smiled as the wonderful aroma filled the air.   
  
After a few minutes, a plate was set in front of her and she forked a large portion into her mouth, expecting it to be as good as it smelled. Instead, she nearly gagged. Battousai looked at her sheepishly.   
  
"I said I try to cook. I didn't mean I was good at it."   
  
Kaoru swallowed with some difficulty and gave him a smile.   
  
"Don't worry. I can't do much better myself."   
  
"I had to cook for myself while growing up." Battousai grinned, "I've grown used to the horrible taste. I wasn't expecting you this morning."   
  
"Like I said, don't worry!" Kaoru forced a smile, though her heart pained thinking about him as a young boy trying to support himself, "We'll just wait for someone else to come cook."   
  
From there the conversation turned to lighter things. Unbeknownst to them, Enishi stood from the far door and watched as the two interacted. He growled and stalked off.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
The rest of the morning passed unceremoniously. Before they knew it, it was time to catch the afternoon train home. This time, the ride wasn't as tense. Misao babbled as always, but with the addition of Kaoru and Battousai's voices and the absence of Megumi's.   
  
The group parted happily, for the most part. Megumi left in a huff and Enishi glared with silent rage as he stomped off. The others left on lighter terms and went to prepare for the following day of school.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Monday rolled around the corner and passed fairly well. Kaoru's high spirits only sank at the end of the day when Hiko handed her a rake while cackling. She sighed and trudged off into the school yard and watched longingly as the rest of her classmates started for home.   
  
"Why the long face?" Battousai appeared beside her.   
  
"I just wish I didn't get detention." Kaoru replied without looking at him. She had gotten used to him suddenly appearing.   
  
"Are you regretting going to the park with me that day?" He asked, a bit hurt.   
  
"No," She smiled at him, "I just regret saying 'trees.'"   
  
Battousai grinned in response and the two of them set off to work, clearing the carpet of leaves from the school grounds. About halfway through, Kaoru stood by her large pile of leaves and looked into the sky.   
  
"You know, we wouldn't have this problem if it snowed."   
  
Battousai looked at her curiously. She didn't notice this and continued.   
  
"It hasn't really snowed here for a while. We'd always get a few little flurries, but nothing that'd last over a day."   
  
Kaoru sat down by her pile with the rake in her lap and sighed.   
  
"The last time we had snow, my dad took me to the riverside and we spent the day playing." She smiled sadly, "I wish it snowed more."   
  
"Well," Battousai sensed the need to change the subject, "I could make it snow if you want."   
  
"Hm?" Kaoru snapped out of her reverie and looked up, "You can make it snow? How?"   
  
Soon after the words left her mouth, he ran and dove headfirst into her pile of leaves, sending some of them flying into the air. His head popped out from the pile and he grinned.   
  
"See? It's snowing."   
  
Kaoru smiled and picked a few stray leaves out of his hair. His hand caught hers and he pulled her into the pile as well. She shrieked with laughter and threw a handful of leaves at his face. Battousai batted a few of them away and threw another handful back. They continued back and forth until there was no pile of leaves left to grab from. Exhausted, they both lay, covered in leaves, on the ground. Battousai put his hands behind his head and stared into the sky.   
  
"I have a feeling it'll snow this winter."   
  
"You mean like it did just now?" Kaoru looked at him, leftover laughter present in her eyes.   
  
"No," He grinned back, "I mean real snow."   
  
"Care to make a wager?" She threw his own line back at him. To her surprise, he said,   
  
"Fine."   
  
She looked at him strangely. He really thought it was going to snow? He caught her look of bewilderment and grinned.   
  
"Same as last time. If I win, you have to come meet me at the park the day it snows."   
  
"And if I win?"   
  
"I can be your personal slave." His grin widened, and he turned back to the sky, "I'm beginning to hope it doesn't snow."   
  
"Pervert." She slapped him lightly on the arm.   
  
"Hey, don't beat your potential slave now," His amused amber eyes flicked back in her direction. "When the time comes, you can do whatever you want." He winked at her. Kaoru blushed and stood up.   
  
"I think we'll have to finish clearing the yard tomorrow," She began to dust herself off, "We'll just tell Hiko that the wind blew everything over."   
  
"As you wish, Master." He feigned sincerity and bowed down.   
  
"Stop that!" Kaoru tugged at his hair. He looked at her and their eyes met for a minute before the two of them burst out laughing.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
It was over two weeks before the weather had gotten any colder. Over that period of time, controversy began over how much time Kaoru and Battousai spent together. The two subjects of gossip didn't notice, however, nor did they care. The only things they were aware of were each other and perhaps their recent bet.   
  
It was a Saturday afternoon when Kaoru glanced outside her window from reading and realized that there was over half a foot of snow on the ground.   
  
How on earth did he know?   
  
She hurriedly pulled on a coat and tucked a scarf under her neck. She hopped onto the bus while pulling on her other boot.   
  
Finally, the bus halted in front of the park and she rushed off. She wove in and out of the trees looking for a red head of hair. Thinking that perhaps he wasn't here yet, Kaoru approached a snow-covered picnic bench and figured that she'd have to wait for him. Just before she sat down, a snowball hit her in the back of the head. She whirled around and glared.   
  
Battousai stood there trying to look innocent. He would've pulled it off if it weren't for the evil glint in his amber eyes. Kaoru smiled sweetly while packing a snowball behind her back. She approached him slowly and leaned in for a hug. Battousai didn't know what to make of this so he went along with her, wrapping his arms around her tentatively. The minute she got pulled in, she took the snowball out and smushed it on his forehead. She laughed and jumped away into the woods as he stood there, somewhat shell-shocked. After a minute, a slow smile crept across his face and he ran in the opposite direction.   
  
This meant war.   
  
Kaoru wove in and out of trees, expecting Battousai to come after her. After a few minutes of running, she realized that he wasn't following as she expected him to. She had covered a good half of the woods and just stood there dumbly looking in the direction she came from. She never heard the soft crunching of snow coming in her direction until it was almost right beside her. She turned, but it was too late.   
  
Battousai shook a whole branch of loose snow onto her head and she shrieked. She ran after him screaming at the top of her lungs, all the while smiling.   
  
"You will pay for that!"   
  
He stopped behind a tree, using it as a shield. Kaoru ran around it, trying to get to catch him but he foresaw this and kept running around the tree. They played a game of cat and dog until eventually Kaoru realized that she wasn't going to get her revenge like this. She turned around and Battousai came crashing into her. His full weight knocked the both of them over and he lay toppled over her. Kaoru blushed and didn't dare to breathe as he leaned in. Just as she had previously, he dumped a handful of snow onto her face and ran off laughing.   
  
They continued their war until eventually, a wet and snow-covered Kaoru collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter.   
  
"Truce! Truce!" She said, in between laughs.   
  
Battousai, dropped the snowball he was holding and struck a superhero pose.   
  
"You are wise to admit defeat. No one can prevail over the almighty Battousai!" He flexed his muscles comically and Kaoru burst out laughing. With one leg, she swept his feet out from under him and he fell with a soft thud next to her. The two of them lay laughing while the sun warmed them somewhat. After a while, Battousai sat up.   
  
"So what do you want to do now? We still have a few hours."   
  
"You know," She sat up also, "I haven't made a snowman in the longest time."   
  
He flashed her a grin and pulled her off to the picnic tables, where they hadn't ruined the snow. Battousai began rolling a large ball of snow for the body while Kaoru packed a smaller snowball for the head. When they were both satisfied with what they had created, they combined their handiwork and stepped back to survey their snowman.   
  
"You know," Battousai teased, "His head is lopsided."   
  
"That's only because the body is too lumpy!" Kaoru shot back.   
  
"At least my work isn't crooked."   
  
"At least mine resembles a ball of snow!"   
  
"Well, Miss Artist, how about we make our own snowmen from now on?" He looked at her with an expression of mock annoyance.   
  
"Fine then," Kaoru matched him glare for glare, but had more trouble keeping the smile off her face. The two of them approached the picnic table and sat on opposite ends. Each began to construct a miniature snowman.   
  
Kaoru tilted her head and looked over her own work. She picked up a loose rock from the ground and placed it where the mouth of the snowman would have been.   
  
"What's that?" Battousai pointed to the additional feature, "Is he whistling?"   
  
"No," She mock glared at him, "It's a girl and she's thinking about something with her lips pursed."   
  
"Really." He cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "What's she thinking about?"   
  
"She has a secret and she's wondering if she should tell it to your snowman or not!" Kaoru was blushing when she said this. She was thinking of her growing fondness for the boy next to her as she said this.   
  
"Do you know what her secret is?"   
  
"Yes, but I'm not telling you."   
  
"I promise I won't tell my snowman."   
  
"I'll tell you later."   
  
"When?"   
  
"Um..." Kaoru thought for a minute, "On New Year's Eve where the fireworks go off!" She hurriedly said. It was a fairly well known day for people to confess things such as these. Plus it gave her some time to think about her wording. While these thoughts ran through her head, Battousai nudged his snowman closer to hers.   
  
"What's your snowman doing?" Kaoru asked curiously. The two snowmen were almost face to face.   
  
"He wants to tell your snowman something."   
  
"They look like they're kissing." Kaoru said, tilting her head to the side.   
  
"Yeah. I'm a little jealous." Battousai observed their snowmen also. At this, Kaoru blushed and turned away.   
  
"Hey, Kaoru?" Battousai said from beside her. She turned to face him and his lips met hers. Kaoru's eyes widened before slowly closing. After they broke apart, Kaoru blushed and looked down at her hands.   
  
"So, um, what was your snowman going to say?"   
  
"It's a secret." He grinned at her.   
  
"Are you going to tell me what it is?" She looked at him hopefully.   
  
"The same time you tell me yours. Under the fireworks."   
  
Her mouth formed a little 'o' and she tried to focus her eyes anywhere but on his face. She settled them on his shirt and realized that he was probably just as wet and cold as she was, maybe even more. Without a word, she pulled off her indigo scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Battousai looked at it and then back at her questioningly.   
  
"You looked like you were cold," Kaoru explained, sheepishly, "Besides, it's a reminder that you need to tell me your secret. Give it back to me when you do."   
  
"Well, what if I forget and keep the scarf by accident?"   
  
"You'd better not! That's my favorite scarf!" Kaoru almost yelled. She blushed at her own outburst, and continued meekly, "And, um, if you don't, I won't tell my secret either."   
  
"I won't forget," He smiled at her.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
On the bus ride back, the two of them began to play a game seeing how well they knew the other person. It would start with one person asking the other for some bit of information and the other would have to answer correctly to be able to ask a question of his or her own. Kaoru was trying to win while Battousai responded to most things with indifference.   
  
"Your favorite food?" He pretended to think, "I don't think you ever told me what it was."   
  
"Stop making excuses! I did tell you!"   
  
"Chocolate?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Ramen?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Fried squirrels?"   
  
"You're really not trying very hard." Kaoru sighed.   
  
"Sorry, sorry. Um, was it vanilla ice cream?"   
  
"See? I remembered telling you. Okay, my turn."   
  
"My favorite color."   
  
"Wow. I don't think you ever told me this one."   
  
"I think I did."   
  
"Fine, um, black?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Green?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Blue?"   
  
"What shade?"   
  
"Oh come on!"   
  
"What shade?" He repeated, grinning. Kaoru looked out the window and her eyes caught her own reflection.   
  
"Sapphire blue?"   
  
"Bingo."   
  
"Okay, my favorite animal."   
  
"Raccoons." He replied without hesitation. She looked at him curiously and he pointed to her gloves, which had little raccoons stitched all over them. She blushed sheepishly and he continued the game.   
  
"Okay, MY favorite animal."   
  
"Um, dogs?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Cats?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Can you just tell me now? I have a feeling this one could take a while."   
  
"People."   
  
"What?"   
  
"My favorite animals are humans. I think they're the most interesting out of all of them. One in particular, actually." He looked at her with a smile.   
  
"U-uh," Kaoru blushed under his gaze, "Which one would that be?"   
  
"You'll find out on New Year's Eve."   
  


* * * * *

  
  
What remained of the few weeks left from winter vacation passed in a blur. It was almost an unspoken agreement to go meet somewhere each day. On the day before New Year's Eve, Kaoru and Battousai were strolling leisurely through the snow-covered city.   
  
"Hey," She suddenly turned to him, "You still remember our agreement, right?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"You didn't forget your secret or anything? I won't tell you mine if you did."   
  
"I didn't." He smiled reassuringly.   
  
"Sure?"   
  
"Promise."   
  


* * * * *

  
  
The following day, Battousai was putting on his coat, preparing to meet Kaoru at the park again. He hurried out the door, nearly knocking someone over.   
  
Hiko had been standing by his door with somewhat of a worried look on his face. When Battousai walked into him, he hurriedly apologized and looked away. Battousai frowned. Hiko? Worried? Then apologizing?   
  
"Spit it out," He growled, "Something's wrong."   
  
"I got a phone call this morning."   
  
"And?"   
  
"They just reviewed your case."   
  
At this Battousai blanched. He took a deep breath to calm the pounding of his heart.   
  
"What'd they say?"   
  
Hiko didn't respond. Instead, he watched the ground as if his life depended on it.   
  
"What did they say?!" Battousai's voice rose, fear making it quiver slightly.   
  
"I'm sorry kid." Hiko looked up apologetically, "I can't be your guardian anymore."   
  
"What? But then, how would I stay here?"   
  
"You're not. You're going back."   
  
Battousai stared at him, shock still running through his veins. Hiko continue, trying his best to ignore the pain it took him to deliver the news.   
  
"We have to go finish some legal issues today. After that, we have to book you a ticket. I've arranged for some people in America to watch after you for a while."   
  
"When?" Battousai finally choked out, "When am I leaving?"   
  
"They want you out of here before midnight."   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Kaoru stood outside the square with the clock tower, where the fireworks go off overhead each year and checked her watch. Eight thirty-five. He should be coming soon. She looked around and when she was satisfied that he hadn't arrived before her, sat down at a nearby bench.   
  
She looked down at her hands with a sigh. He hadn't come earlier today. He couldn't have forgotten, since this was a daily activity now. Maybe he was just running late on something and didn't have the chance to come? Or maybe he was planning something for tonight.   
  
Kaoru smiled at the thought.   
  
He certainly was unlike any other guy she had met before. He was brazen, all the while sweet. He was teasing most of the time, but was a bit hot headed. Maybe it was growing up in America that did that. After all, who knows what was going on behind those amber eyes?   
  
She got up again and began to pace, not half so much from impatience as trying to figure out a way to get rid of her blush and the butterflies in her stomach. In a few hours, she'd be saying the words she had been thinking for over a month and a half.   
  
How she was in love with him.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Battousai had spent most of the day packing what little belongings he had. After all the legal documents were filed, the ticket was bought, he stood with Hiko, waiting for a cab to the airport.   
  
'I'm sorry Kaoru.'   
  
Earlier that day, he had mailed something to her, hoping that she'd accept it as an apology. It was a tape he made a few weeks ago and had never gotten around to sending.   
  
'I'm sorry I couldn't come meet you today.'   
  
The empty cab finally came their way and Hiko loaded the suitcases into the trunk. Battousai got into the backseat and stared dejectedly out the window as Hiko climbed in the front. The cab began to drive away from the town and Battousai sighed.   
  
'I'm sorry I couldn't tell you.'   
  


* * * * *

  
  
8:47   
  
9:25   
  
10:12   
  
11:50   
  
Where was he?   
  
Kaoru checked her watch and then scanned the crowds. After what seemed like a few minutes, she checked her watch again, only to see that the numbers hadn't changed. Battousai was late.   
  
Very late.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
About halfway through the ride, the cab hit a bump and something flew out of Battousai's pocket. In the dim light, he could barely make out what it was but as soon as his hand reached for the fabric he knew. It was Kaoru's scarf. Something clicked in his mind.   
  
What was he doing? He couldn't leave now! He still had to go see Kaoru!   
  
"Driver, please stop the car!" He hurriedly said. The driver looked at him strangely and was about to comply when Hiko stopped him.   
  
"No, keep going." He turned to face Battousai, "What the hell do you think you're doing? If you miss your flight, they're coming to look for you and you'll get double the time you already have!"   
  
Battousai was either not paying attention or chose not to hear. He opened the door of the moving vehicle and the cab driver skidded to a halt, just as he had hoped. Quickly, he jumped out and hailed a cab that was moving in the opposite direction, ignoring Hiko's yelling.   
  
"Clock tower as fast as you can."   
  
With that the cab took off. Even at the speed they were going, Battousai felt that he wouldn't make it. He checked his watch.   
  
11:56   
  
He didn't have much time.   
  
The cab pulled to a stop a few blocks away from the tower. The streets were closed down for the parade that was about to occur. He hopped out of the cab and began running towards the clock tower, cutting around the marked off streets.   
  
One minute.   
  
He was in such a hurry to meet Kaoru that he hadn't heard when someone screamed out.   
  
"Hey kid! Watch out!"   
  
A car that had lost control skidded in his direction. He could only watch as it made contact.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Kaoru started counting down along with the crowd as the final ten seconds neared. Off to her right, she thought she heard someone yell. In the same instant, the fireworks went off over her head. She never saw the crash happen.   
  
With a heavy heart, she walked home just as the others had begun to exchange congratulations of the New Year. She didn't hear any comments that were passed her way. Only one thought passed through her mind.   
  
He hadn't come.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
_ A/N: ::Crawls under bomb shelter and pokes head out meekly:: Hey, I said one more chapter. I didn't say he'd die in the last one did I? I believe I am pure evil and I will die for this, but then you won't get any new posts! Besides, I could have stopped several places and made decent cliff-hangers! Be glad I atleast spared you that much! ::dodges the rabid rodents thrown in my direction::   
  
Aside from that, I'll post the answers to the brain teaser. Tell me if you got a different answer that you believe is right. I'd be curious to hear them!   
  
** Megumi-Once upon a time, there lived two princesses in a distant land. The older of the two was supposed to be the heiress but one day, she was told that the younger was going to be inheriting the land. **The older princess is Megumi herself. The younger is Kaoru. I thought the 'heiress' thing was who would be entitled to be Battousai's girlfriend. The 'land,' or rather his affections was, in her opinion, unrightfully granted to Kaoru.   
  
** Enishi-The funny thing was, that the younger one was a rude adopted orphan from a poor town while the older was the biological heir. The older one had everything, the looks, the money, the grades-...erm, I meant the better room in the castle. The younger was a ruffian with hostility, little regard for learning, and hideous looks. Yet the queen favored the younger one and gave that one the land. **See the slip in his part? The 'ruffian' was Battousai. The 'Biological heir' was himself. The queen was Kaoru and the land was, once again, her affections. If you have comments about the subjects being princesses and not male, reread this: did Enishi once mention that the two subjects were female?   
  
** Misao-The truth of the matter was that the queen favored the younger princess because she felt pity. The younger princess had her eye on a handsome prince for a while, but the prince ignored her completely. The queen thought that perhaps if the princess had more appeal, she'd capture the interest of the prince. **There was no queen in this one. She was just saying hypothetically, she, the princess, would like help from someone to gain the prince's, Aoshi's, attention. (These were hard to write!)   
  
** Kaoru-But the younger princess was always misjudged. She didn't really want the empire, although she thought she did at the beginning. She decided she didn't need love from-...um, the prince, and would have gladly handed the property over to the older princess if she had asked. But all the older princess did was complain and nag. **In this one, she was the younger princess. The empire was Battousai's fondness for her. The older sister is Megumi. The love is self-explanitory and the property is...Battousai I guess. ^_^   
  
** Battousai-At one point, the more fortunate of the two had even threatened the 'ruffian.' The older one, in a fit of jealousy, accused the younger one of wanting to use the favor of the queen and the land to overthrow her own empire. The queen overheard and believed it. The ruffian was banished from the castle without getting a chance to explain him-...herself. **The older one was Enishi. The situation was explaining the one that had occurred earlier. "Her own empire" was Kaoru's...Kaoru in general. ^^() The rest should be self-explanitory.   
  
Well! That's it. Sorry it was so tedious. Now that I think back on it, I believe I could have made it more clear...but that's okay! I'm going to be gone for four weeks starting tomorrow and I have half of chapter 7 done. Don't worry, it will all be posted on time! Check back next Sunday for the conclusion of Part One! And once again, I apologize to all of you who have already seen Winter Sonata. I'm sure this isn't too interesting for you, but just keep it in mind. Some of this will be brought up in future chapters. Bare with me, please? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own them nor the plot. But I do screw around with their lives for the sake of enjoyment.   
  
Author's Notes: I'm sure you're all asking what more torment I'm going to make you go through...I can assure you that there will be tons more. Bwah ha haaaaa!!! ::chokes and dies::   
  
Anywho! This is like an epilogue...er...thing for Part One. Yes, I know. It's a rip-off, it being so short. But there will be long chapters to come! Thank you all! I love you to death!...Even though I'm miles away from home right now and can't read your reviews! I still love you all!   
  
_

* * * * *   
  
_** Winter**  
Part One: Overcast Skies_   
  
~ IV ~   
  
* * * * *

  
  
Two mornings after, school started again. Kaoru hadn't seen him in the past day and was growing steadily upset. She walked to school, trying to work off some of her own disappointment. As she entered her homeroom expecting to hear the usual chatter, she was met with silence, saved for the loud wailing of Megumi. Everyone's eyes were on her and she sat down next to Misao self-consciously.   
  
"Is there something wrong today?" She turned to her best friend. Misao looked at her with a bit of surprise in her sad eyes.   
  
"You didn't hear?" The usual laughter gone from her voice. She looked sorrowfully at Kaoru, "Battousai got into an accident two days ago. He didn't make it."   
  
Time seemed to stop for Kaoru as the words sank it. He got into an accident. Two days ago. And he didn't make it. Was it possibly because he was trying to meet...?   
  
"You killed him Kaoru!" Megumi's shrill cry voiced her own thoughts, "He died going to you!"   
  
No. Kaoru buried her face in her hands. This can't be happening. He's still alive. This is just one big practical joke. It must be. She was supposed to tell him that she loved him and they were supposed to live happily ever after! This isn't real, it can't be!   
  
The rest of the day passed in a haze. Kaoru's group of friends offered to hold an honorary ceremony for him at by the park, for her sake and his. They stood by the frozen riverside, burning white paper. Kaoru watched with empty, tired eyes as the flame consumed the paper that she held.   
  
"Battousai!" Misao cupped her hands and called into the winds, "You were a good friend! Please remember us! We won't forget you!"   
  
As the rest of them stood, still feeling the effect of the words, Megumi came up to Kaoru and slapped her sharply across the face. Kaoru didn't even feel the sting as looked up at Megumi again.   
  
"It's your fault he died and you're not even crying," she seethed, "What kind of a monster are you?!"   
  
"Megumi," Enishi's voice traveled over, "Leave her alone."   
  


* * * * *

  
  
After the long day dragged over, Kaoru returned home and noticed a small package on her doorstep. It was for to her and had no return address, although she recognized the handwriting as Battousai's. Her stomach tightened as she debated over opening it. Taking a deep breath, she carefully tore the wrapping off and stared dumbly at the cassette tape in her hands. She placed it into her radio and pressed the play button.   
  
'Hey Kaoru?' Battousai's voice rang through the silence of the room, 'I just remembered how much you liked that song I played the other day, "Winter Sonata"?'   
  
Kaoru's heart clenched at the memory and the closeness of his voice.   
  
'Well, I figured I'm not always going to be around, so here's my gift. You can hear it between the times I'm not there to play it for you.'   
  
He probably had just meant it in the sense that perhaps over the weekend, she'd be able to listen without seeing him. It was ironic how much his words meant now. As the music began again, a fresh wave of memories washed over Kaoru.   
  
Battousai jumping over the high wall.   
  
Battousai playing this song with his eyes closed.   
  
Battousai lying by the sunset by the river.   
  
Battousai looking pained as she agreed to the camping trip.   
  
Battousai smiling as he found her in the woods.   
  
Battousai trying to make it snow for her.   
  
Battousai laughing during their war.   
  
Battousai's voice as he promised her that he'd meet her on New Years Eve.   
  
He never followed through with his promise. He never told her what he had meant to say. She never got a chance to tell him how much he really mattered to her. Or how much she cared. And she'd never get another chance to.   
  
As the chords of the song faded, Kaoru put her head on her desk and broke down.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
_A/N: So sue me. I used a lot from the series. #_@ Sorry, sorry! I haven't seen it in over a year. If I do copy exactly, I don't mean to! I can only remember the basic plot line.   
  
And for all of you who are eventually going to ask...no, there will be no brother-sister thing in my story. That was just...wrong. ::shudder:: That's where the actual anime series comes into play! ^_^ But you'll see what I mean later.   
  
And I have a feeling you are all going to pity Enishi and Megumi. I personally don't hate either of them (except possibly that they get in the way of Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship) and they'll get a lot of crap thrown their way. It WILL end up a Sano-Megumi thing but I still have no one to pair Enishi up with. ^^() Help me if you can!   
  
At the time you're reading this, I've most likely been at the torture camp they call New England Tennis (which in reality isn't that bad. I'm just out of shape) So three more weeks! Come back next week for a new installment and the beginning of Part Two: Snow!! _


	5. Part 2: Snow

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the cast nor the plot.   
  
Author's Notes: Erm..What is there to really say? ^_^() Perhaps a 'Don't kill me' is an order? But aside from that, I'd really like to thank all the reviewers (even if I'm not there) because nothing would be possible without you guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!   
  
Oh and this is a songfic-type-thing. I had this idea to write this chapter with an ironic/bittersweet type feeling...So I used "Beautiful Day" by U2! ^_^ I'm still not sure if I did the right thing. I'm not too good at songfics. ^^() Obviously I didn't include all of the lyrics, (I had no room) so bear with me. I was still debating over having the lyrics there...but oh well! Tell me what you think!   
  
Oh and you'll see that Tatsumo is my own character. I was thinking about putting Yahiko in her place but I needed someone...a bit more compassionate. So I warned you! ::dodges flying daggars::   
  
Without further ado, Winter, Part Two!   
  
_

* * * * *   
  
_** Winter**  
Part Two: Snow_   
  
~ V ~   
  
* * * * * 

  
  
**_ The heart is a bloom,  
Shoots up through the stony ground_**   
  
She looked at the man in front of her. The face she had grown up with shone with hope under the sunlight filtered through the closed blinds. He looked back at her expectantly and she couldn't help but sigh.   
  
It had been ten years now.   
  
Ten years of crying herself to sleep. Ten years of the phone unhooked and the curtains closed. Ten years of self-blame. Ten years of isolation. Ten years of What If's and Why Hadn't I's. Ten long years.   
  
**_ And there's no room,  
No space to rent in this town._**   
  
Her eyes focused back in towards the man sitting in front of her. He was still watching her intently and she took a deep breath.   
  
"Yes, Enishi. I will marry you."   
  
His face broke into a smile and she smiled weakly in return. He began to speak about arrangements and parties and she listened half-heartedly. He didn't notice her disinterest in the subject matter. As he continued to talk, she looked out between the blinds and sighed.   
  
'Perhaps ten years is long enough.' Kaoru thought to herself.   
  


* * * * * 

  
  
Kaoru began walking back towards her office building with a heavy ring on her finger and an even heavier heart. Of all the times Enishi could've proposed, he chose one of her more stressful days. She had been working on a project for a potential client when Enishi called. He asked her to take her lunch break now and meet him in a nearby café.   
  
Now that it was over, she wished that she had declined the offer.   
  
**_ You're out of luck _**   
  
It wasn't that the proposal intimidated her. She expected it and said yes with some ease. But something about being engaged to someone else finalized the fact that he was really gone.   
  
No. Kaoru shook her head to herself. He has been gone for ten years now. It should have been more than enough time for anyone to get over a broken heart.   
  
But Kaoru wasn't just anyone.   
  
Neither was...   
  
'Don't think the name.'   
  
Kaoru briefly closed her eyes. Thinking the name will bring on another wave of memories she wasn't ready to deal with in public.   
  
_** And the reason that you had to care,  
The traffic is stuck**_   
  
When she felt calm enough, she opened her eyes just to see something blur past her, trailing the dull scent of sandalwood. It took a split second for her eyes to focus on the red head of hair that disappeared past her into the alleyway.   
  
Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. Could it possibly be...?   
  
She ran ahead into the alleyway and searched the area with desperate eyes. There were moving masses of black and brown hair in the narrow street...but no red.   
  
'You're hallucinating.'   
  
**_And you're not moving anywhere _**   
  
She became angry towards herself, not an unprecedented act. Besides, even if she hadn't been imagining things, it could have very easily been someone else. Red could have been a popular color for teens to dye their hair. That must've been the explanation. It had to be.   
  
'Stop dwelling.'   
  
Kaoru repeated this as a mantra as she continued to walk towards her office building. She was so engrossed in dissuading herself that she hadn't noticed that she was already back in her office. With a blink and somewhat of a sigh, she sat back down at her desk of half-done work. She hadn't lifted her pen yet when Tatsumo walked in.   
  
"Hey Kaoru?" She looked at her concernedly, "Are you okay? You looked a bit tense when you walked in. I called to you but I don't think you heard."   
  
"Oh," Kaoru blushed, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."   
  
"Ah," Tatsumo took a more comfortable stance, leaning on the doorframe, "Care to share?"   
  
"Eh, nothing really," Kaoru shrugged, "But can you come to my engagement party a week from now?"   
  
"Engagement?" Tatsumo's eyebrows rose in interest, "When did this happen? And who's the lucky guy?"   
  
**_ You thought you found a friend  
To take you out of this place_**   
  
"Lunch." Kaoru sighed, "And my fiancé is Enishi."   
  
"Well, for a bride-to-be, you don't seem too happy."   
  
"I am," Kaoru said dejectedly, "I'm just tired."   
  
"I see." Tatsumo looked at her, unconvinced, "So what's this about an engagement party I hear?"   
  
"It's next week."   
  
"Isn't that short notice?"   
  
"This is Enishi I'm engaged to."   
  
"Right, right."   
  
**_ Someone you could lend a hand _**   
  
"So can you come?"   
  
"How could I not?"   
  
Kaoru smiled at Tatsumo who exited the doorframe with a wave. Kaoru resumed her work, hoping it'd take her mind off of the thoughts that were already swirling in her mind.   
  
_** In return for grace **_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
The week came and gone without much notice to Kaoru. Nothing really significant happened. She met once with Misao who congratulated her and promised to pass the news to Aoshi. She dined with Enishi several times, each time planning the wedding that wasn't due for countless months, simply because it excited him. Not once during all the nights had he noticed her disinterest.   
  
She had also not seen that red head of hair again. She promised herself not to think about it but couldn't help scanning the streets. Kaoru promised herself, for the sake of Enishi, that she wouldn't do that today. Not on the day of their engagement party.   
  
**_ It was a beautiful day. _**   
  
With ten minutes to spare, she headed towards the small restaurant Enishi insisted on renting out for the night, eyes downcast to discourage looking around. She approached a curb when something cold and wet landed on her nose. Blinking, she looked up.   
  
_** Sky falls, you feel like it's a beautiful day **_   
  
It was snowing.   
  
It hadn't snowed since...   
  
Kaoru ignored the thoughts that were beginning to make their way up. She looked up at the stoplight, waiting for the indication to walk. As soon as the lights changed, the cars in front of her cleared a path and she had access to the opposite side of the road. But she made no move to cross. Instead, her eyes were glued to the sight just across the street from her.   
  
He was standing there.   
  
_** Don't let it get away **_  
  
The same man she had seen a week ago was walking across the street, parallel to her. This time, Kaoru could see his face clearly, the profile of it at least. He was a good twenty meters away but from what she could tell, it was him. This time, she was sure of it.   
  
It was Battousai.   
  
He had changed, but not by much. The lanky figure he had filled out a little. His hair lightened from dark auburn to orange-red and tied at the base of his neck. But the rest of him was the same, as far as she could tell. Same tanned face, same stride, same air of silent confidence. It really was him.   
  
The Battousai-look-alike paused for a moment and watched as the snow steadily fell around him. He looked up towards the sky with a boyish grin before continuing on his way.   
  
**_ You're on the road  
And you've got no destination _**   
  
That one look struck something deep in Kaoru. She ran across the street, ignoring the fact that the light had changed again and cars had become irritated by her sudden wish to cross. Once she had crossed, she lost track of him again. The crowds seemed to push against her as she ran forward, turning corners where it seemed fit. Nothing was on her mind other than finding him.   
  
_** You're in the mud,   
In the maze of her imagination **_   
  
After running for an undefined amount of time, she stopped at the Town Square, out of breath and strained. Despite her familiarity with the spot, she felt lost. She couldn't find him and didn't know the next time she would see him again. What was the chance of her finding a single person in this city filled with thousands upon thousands of people?   
  
**_ You love this town  
Even if that, doesn't ring true _**   
  
Discouraged, and with something of a dull ache in her heart, she dragged herself to the restaurant. She walked without feeling the distance. She watched with dull eyes as her friends, her fiancé, her co-workers came up to her with countless questions. She felt the world growing heavy, fatigue and stress finally catching up to her. With one uttered phrase, she collapsed.   
  
"He's back..."   
  
**_ You've been all over  
And it's been all over you _**   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Kaoru groaned and sat up slowly holding her head. She was hazily aware of someone helping her up as she opened her eyes.   
  
"Kaoru?" Enishi asked worriedly, "Kaoru, are you okay?"   
  
Kaoru didn't reply as she looked around. She was sitting on the carpeted floor of the restaurant, so she couldn't have been out for that long. Misao and Tatsumo stood behind Enishi and looked at her, concern in their eyes.   
  
"Kaoru, what happened?" Enishi asked again.   
  
_** Touch me,  
Take me to that other place **_   
  
Kaoru looked down at herself. She was a mess. Her hair and makeup were undoubtedly not much better. Finally finding her voice, Kaoru spoke.   
  
"Nothing." Her voice came out raspy, so she cleared her throat and tried again, "Nothing happened."   
  
"Kaoru, don't give us that!" Misao said, worry seeping into her voice, "What happened? You said something before you passed out."   
  
At that, Kaoru blanched. She stared at the floor as the memories came back to her. She was chasing something that may or may not exist through the good length of the city. She remembered him, his face as he stood watching the snow. Unwillingly, she made the mental connection between him then and the first time he saw snow with her ten years ago. Without realizing it, she whispered it softly again.   
  
"He's back..."   
  
_** Reach me,  
I know I'm not a hopeless case. **_   
  
Only Enishi out of the three was close enough to hear. He didn't need much to realize whom she was talking about. He, too, paled. Trying to push back the doubt and fear in his mind, he helped Kaoru stand up.   
  
"It's been a long night, Kaoru." He said with an edge of uneasiness in his voice, "Maybe we should call it a night."   
  
"Yeah." She tried to smile for his sake, "I'm sorry about today, Enishi."   
  
"Don't be. You've had too much stress this past week. We'll have a small get-together tomorrow in lieu of this one. Do you have the time?"   
  
Kaoru nodded slightly.   
  
"Good. I'll see you then. Can I trust you to get home safely?"   
  
Kaoru nodded again. With that, he gave Kaoru a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out. She stared dumbly after him, not even feeling the contact. At that point, her two friends escorted her out of the building and insisted on seeing that she got into bed, with the unstable condition she was in.   
  
As soon as they left, Kaoru stood in her bare room gazing out into the moon. For the first time in several years, she pulled out her tape player and put in Battousai's tape. She lay down in her bed and fell asleep to the sound of his voice and the lull of the music.   
  
_** It was a beautiful day. **_   
  


* * * * *

  
  
The next day, Kaoru woke up and went to work, unceremoniously. She left soon after her lunch break to go home and prepare for her second engagement party. She was adding the finishing touches on her makeup when Enishi rang her doorbell.   
  
Together, they left for the little downtown café they were supposed to meet everyone else. This time, only their close friends were assembled around a small table. As they entered, they were presented with cheers and confetti. There stood several bottles of champagne and a large cake on the table.   
  
Kaoru and Enishi exchanged their share of pleasantries and sat down. Just as they were opening their first bottle of champagne, the door opened loudly.   
  
"Kaoru! Enishi! How have the two of you been?"   
  
The two stared at the woman who just walked in. Kaoru didn't trust herself to speak and Enishi gladly covered for her.   
  
"We're doing fine, thank you. And you, Megumi? How has world of medicine been treating you?"   
  
"Oh, just fine. I heard you two got engaged."   
  
The smile Megumi had on her face made Kaoru's stomach churn. She nodded and Megumi's smile widened.   
  
"I'd like to congratulate you both. And I brought someone with me who'd like to congratulate you as well." Megumi turned to the door and on cue, the Battousai-look-alike walked through.   
  
_** Sky falls, you feel like it's a beautiful day. **_   
  
"Hello," He said in a slightly deeper and more refined voice.   
  
Everyone whom had gone to school with them stared at the newcomer speechlessly, Kaoru among them. The ones who knew nothing about her schooling looked on confusedly, but didn't dare ask.   
  
There was something different about him that only up close could Kaoru tell. His face was scarred on the left side. Not so much as to ruin his complexion, but enough to notice. Peculiarly enough, it was a cross that ran the length of his face, from cheekbone to jaw. And his eyes were no longer amber. It was now a pale violet. Kaoru kept observing these two traits and almost didn't realize when he spoke.   
  
"I'd just like to wish you two a happy marriage." He smiled in spite of all the stares he was getting.   
  
The man seemed to be looking at Kaoru when he said this. She stared back at him brazenly, still in shock. When the words sunk in, Kaoru's eyes reflected pain. "Battousai" was happily congratulating her on getting engaged to someone else. She tore her eyes away, rather than be confronted by her unexplainable pain.   
  
Seeing that she had her desired effect, Megumi smiled and latched on to the man's arm.   
  
_** Don't let it get away. **_   
  
"Everyone, meet Kenshin Himura, my new boyfriend."   
  
"Megumi," He looked sheepish, "I don't know if you'd call it that. It's only been a week."   
  
"Well I'd hope for you to be," Megumi put on a mock pout. "And soon enough, everyone will be congratulating us instead."   
  
His eyes widened and he looked stunned for a moment. When he finally collected his wits, he fidgeted under the pressure of the remark.   
  
"Megumi," He escaped her grip, "I'll be outside. Just come when you're done." He bid a quick goodbye and hurried out the door. Some of Megumi's artificial annoyance turned into real irritation. She faced the people again and sat down melodramatically with a sigh.   
  
"All the cute ones are so clueless when it comes to life matters these days."   
  
"Megumi," Enishi looked at her coldly, "What did you bring him for?"   
  
"Oh no reason really," She dismissed his look with a wave of her hand, "I just felt that you should all meet him."   
  
With this, she was replied with several more cold looks, all on Kaoru's behalf. Kaoru, herself, looked away as she repeated Enishi's question, wanting to hear the real answer.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Just thought you had a right to see him." Megumi smiled wickedly, knowing the damage she had done. Feeling her day had been complete, she stood and smoothed her skirt, "Well, Kenshin's still waiting outside for me. I wish you both a happy engagement!" And with a wave, she walked off.   
  
"Well, let's not let that ruin our party." Misao tried in get the previous mood back, "Cheers to Enishi and Kaoru!" She lifted her wineglass and drank to them. The rest of the party murmured something of an agreement and drank as well. Enishi sat silently watching Kaoru watch her hands. He knew what was running through her head and was afraid for her sake, but more for his own.   
  
Kaoru, on the other hand was not aware of anything that was happening. She stared blankly as emotions ran through her eyes. Pain. Embarrassment. Regret. Guilt. And despite herself, interest.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Over the next week, the image of the man and Megumi had imprinted themselves onto her mind and replayed at the most inconvenient times. With her musings distracting her from doing anything substantial, she decided to see Megumi and straighten out the situation somewhat.   
  
That was what she decided on at the time. Now that she stood pacing outside her clinic, she was having second thoughts. This was Megumi, whom she proverbially snatched Battousai from. Megumi, who had brought him to her engagement party, probably to spite her. Megumi, who had done countless things to annoy her in the past.   
  
Kaoru stood outside the door contemplating before sighing and turning away. The instant Kaoru made a move to walk, Megumi stuck her head out the door and called to her.   
  
"Kaoru. I was wondering when you would come."   
  
**_ Touch me,  
Take me to that other place. _**   
  
Kaoru turned around and looked at her strangely. Megumi went back inside and motioned that she should follow. Kaoru did so, a bit tentatively.   
  
Once inside her main office, Megumi sat down at her desk and nodded towards one of the smaller chairs, and began without waiting for Kaoru to sit down.   
  
"It's been a week, Kaoru. I expected you to come sooner." Megumi said arrogantly while cleaning her nails. "It's about him, isn't it?"   
  
Kaoru stared, annoyed at her own predictable stupidity, but kept to herself on the grounds that she needed to find some things out.   
  
"So," Megumi looked back up at her, "What do you want to know?"   
  
As Kaoru opened her mouth to ask a question, Megumi cut her off with a long torrent of words.   
  
"His name is Kenshin Himura. He was born the same year we were to Japanese parents in America. He's never been to Japan before this and he's only here on business. He's been here for a few weeks now, setting up his company. I bumped into him in a café," She shrugged, enjoying the feeling she held over Kaoru, "and things just went from there." She gave somewhat of a cruel smile. Kaoru was still trying to absorb the information when Megumi started again.   
  
"He never told me about that scar, though. Out of the five times I've gone out with him in the past two weeks, he wouldn't mention it. Not that I minded. The restaurants were enough to keep me happy. You know, he has quite a bit of money." Megumi laughed cattily.   
  
_** Teach me,  
I know I'm not a hopeless case **_  
  
"So it's pure coincidence that he looks like..."Kaoru started to say but trailed off.   
  
"Battousai?" Megumi said, not noticing Kaoru wince, "True, the do look almost exactly alike. But one thing is different, Kaoru." She dropped her light tone and looked dangerously at Kaoru.   
  
"This one is mine. You had your chance ten years ago, and you lost it. I saw this one first and you're not going to take him from me like you did back then. This isn't your playing field anymore, little girl."   
  
Then as quickly as the mood came, it was gone and Megumi smiled again.   
  
"Well, it's been a nice chat but I have some patients to get back to. I'll see you around Kaoru! Bye!" She quickly pushed Kaoru towards the door and closed it behind her.   
  
Kaoru stood there blinking into the night when the weight of the words and the situation sank in. She began to walk home, rage running through her veins. What right did Megumi have to claim him? She had every right to go after him if she chose. She stopped abruptly in the middle of the road.   
  
'No. She had every right to say that.' She shook her head a little to herself. 'I'm engaged now.'   
  
With a heavy conscience, she began walking again.   
  
'And that was ten years ago. Things have changed.'   
  


* * * * *

  
  
It had been a few days since Kaoru went to go see Megumi. Since then, she did nothing but work, sleep and see Enishi on occasion. She wanted to eliminate the possibility of running into Megumi and her boyfriend. True to her plans, she didn't see him, both to her relief and disappointment.   
  
Kaoru was now sitting in her office, still working on her potential client's project. Tatsumo walked in looking ecstatic to say the least.   
  
"Kaoru! Guess what? The client you've been working on seemed impressed with our invoice! He wants to meet you to go over the project plans!"   
  
"Great!" Kaoru grinned, "Tell him it'll be ready in a week or so."   
  
**_ It was a beautiful day. _**   
  
"A week?" Tatsumo looked at her incredulously, "They want to see you now!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
**_ Don't let it get away _**  
  
"B-but..." Kaoru stuttered, "It's not ready now!"   
  
"Oh I'm sure whatever you have will be fine." Tatsumo waved her off, "They're expecting you in ten minutes. You'd better get going!"   
  
"R-right. Sure." Kaoru grabbed some loose papers off her desk and took a last gulp of coffee before dashing out the door.   
  
**_ Beautiful day... _**   
  
Kaoru hailed a cab and headed for the address printed on the papers in her hand. As the cab lurched along, she reviewed the client information. She didn't want to sound ignorant during a presentation.   
  
"Okay, I'm pretty sure I know all this information..." Kaoru muttered to herself as she read over the company history, project plans, and budget. She looked at the papers quizzically when she saw something was missing. "Who was I supposed to meet with?"   
  
The cab pulled to a stop and she shrugged. She'll have to wing it from here. Kaoru stepped out and took on a professional air as she approached the double doors of the building. A tall, lanky man with spiky hair was leaning on the door and he looked up as she approached. Kaoru took a deep breath and put on a professional smile.   
  
"Hello sir. I am Kaoru Kamiya from the Polaris Architectural Company. I believe you called me earlier today to meet about your plans. If you could kindly find us a table, I'm sure we could begin and--..."   
  
"Whoa, whoa Missy, save your breath. I'm not the one you're meeting with today!"   
  
**_ What you don't have, you don't need it now. _**   
  
Kaoru looked up at the man strangely. He caught her look and laughed.   
  
"I'm Sanouske Sagara, only the secondary owner of the company. If you'll wait a moment, the CEO will come in to meet with you."   
  
Kaoru stared at the ruffled man in front of her before bursting out into good-natured laughing.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Sagara. You'll have to excuse me today. I was in such a rush to get here that I didn't really pay attention--..."   
  
"Ah it's okay, Missy. Happens to me all the time," He gave her a lazy grin, "If you'll follow me, you could wait in the head honcho's office for him."   
  
"Thank you Mr. Sagara."   
  
"Eh, just call me Sano."   
  
Kaoru smiled at the man's back. Something about his carefree nature calmed her a bit. As they reached their destination, Kaoru noticed the increase of boxes and packing paper. Sano caught her curiosity and answered her unasked question.   
  
"Before this, we were set up in America. We came over a few weeks ago and some of us aren't done unpacking. Oh, we're here."   
  
**_ What you don't know you can feel somehow. _**   
  
Kaoru stood beside the man as he pushed open a large wooden door to reveal a room the size of her own department. She walked in and marveled at the walls and windows of the elaborate chamber. It wasn't completely finished in terms of decorating, but it was elegant and simple. Whoever had this room clearly had taste.   
  
"Just make yourself comfortable Missy," Sano headed towards the door, "The big guy is pretty nice so you shouldn't be too nervous." With that the door closed with a click, leaving Kaoru alone in the vast room.   
  
Kaoru stood rooted to the spot, unsure as to what to do next. Gaining a bit of courage, she walked around the room in a slow circle, surveying everything. She a picture from the wall caught her eye and she stopped in front of it. Looking closely, she saw it was a picture of a winter night with stars hanging in the indigo sky. With somewhat of a nostalgic pang, she moved on to the other pictures in the room.   
  
**_ What you don't have you don't need it now. _**   
  
The knob on the door swiveled with a soft scrape and Kaoru quickly stepped away from the picture she was looking at, although she couldn't quite tell why there was an urgency to do so. She turned around slowly as the man entered the room.   
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Kenshin Himura, CEO."   
  
**_ It was a beautiful day. _**

* * * * * 

  
  
_A/N: BWAH HA HAA! I can spite you even when I'm dozens of miles away from home! ^w^ Don't worry though! Next week shall come sooner than you think! ::climbs into bomb shelter for good measure::   
  
Anywho, that song fic wasn't TOO too bad, was it? I tried to do it the best I could, but I always mess it up somewhere. ^^() And by no means am I putting any Kenshin-Megumi fluff in here. Like I said, I don't hate her but I have a thing against any coupling besides Kenshin/Battousai-Kaoru. (I laughed when I wrote about Kenshin hastily making an exit after hearing the "boyfriend, maybe engagement" remark. I'm sorry. I'm kind of sadistic at heart)   
  
And that incident with Sano...I don't quite remember if it happened in the series, although I'm pretty sure it did. Once again, my memory isn't what it used to be. So try to let me live til I finish the story. You can kill me all you want then! _


	6. Chapter 6

__

Disclaimer: Don't own characters nor plot

Thanks for all the reviews minna-sama! I lub you all! MWUAH! 

Some random guy: Ew! Insane author germs!

::Kills Random Guy::

Anywho, there's another song fic at the end of this. I was trying not to make it a habit, but this one I had planned back when I wateched the series. Strange, isn't it? If you've heard of the song, tell me if you think it fits! 

Oh, and I will by no means have Kaoru cry in front of Kenshin in the first scene. (Those who've seen the series will know what I'm talking about) I wanted Kenshin to maintain a little respect for her. This is where my memory goes really fuzzy and I just bunch all the events I like together. @_@ That is the way my insane brain works. Sorry if you expected differently.

* * * * *

**__**

Winter

Part Two: Snow

~ VI ~

* * * * *

Kenshin stood a little past the door, where he had just walked in, smiling still, while offering his hand. Kaoru stared at him, half in horror, half in awe. This was the client that she must work with for the upcoming months? She hoped that she was dreaming, but a small part of her wished she wasn't.

"So," Kenshin cleared his throat, "You are from Polaris Architectural, correct?" The smile and outstretched hand remained in place.

"Oh!" Kaoru blinked. Realizing that she had been staring, she blushed and took his hand without meeting his gaze, "Kaoru Kamiya, Director of Marketing."

Some recognition flitted across his face and he asked carefully, "Haven't I met you before?"

"Yes." Kaoru laughed nervously, "You came by my engagement party. Megumi introduced us, I believe."

Kenshin let out a chuckle. "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me then. My memory isn't what it used to be."

Kaoru managed a weak smile, "It's quite alright, Mr Himura-..."

"Kenshin," he interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just call me Kenshin, Miss Kamiya." He smiled kindly.

"Alright then, Kenshin," She tried the word on her lips and paused for a minute to feel the effect of it. Realizing that he was still waiting on her, she hastily said, "Then you can call me by my first name too!"

"Agreed, Kaoru." He smiled and then gestured towards a round table in the center of the room, "Shall we begin?"

Kaoru nodded and headed towards it. She sat in one of the available chairs and spread out several charts, reports and diagrams on the table. Kenshin seated himself across from her and waited politely for her to finish arranging the papers before picking one up and examining it.

Kaoru kept her eyes low as she waited for a reaction. Her heart was thumping loudly in her ribcage for reasons that she could not explain, nor control. The close proximity of him, perhaps. He was sitting across from her. Battousai. Kenshin. One. The other. Both?

Unable to help it, she glanced up and observed as the object of her idle musings read the papers. His brow furrowed slightly while his violet eyes darted back and forth across the page. His expression froze a bit as he smoothly looked up.

"Yes, Kaoru?" His tone was questioning but all the while amused. She blushed and stammered.

"J-just waiting for your response."

"Well," His expression relaxed, "This is quite impressive and thorough for a plan of a mountain resort, if I may say. But I believe I may have misunderstood this wording. What I had thought was..." He took up the diagram closest to him and made references to certain areas while further explaining his point. Kaoru nodded along in agreement without really listening. She found herself observing his features again and was only brought out of this state when she heard his speech coming to a close.

"...-Kaoru." He finished with, looking expectantly at her.

"I'm sorry," She shook herself out of her own stupor, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I was asking for your opinion."

"Um," She contemplated, trying to think of a way out, "Well, I can understand your confusion with the phrasing of the document. I'll be sure to bring it up when I get back to my office."

Kenshin tilted his head slightly and gave her a look of amusement.

"I was asking if you wanted to join me in surveying the area today."

"Oh!" She flushed, embarrassed. She had succeeded in making a complete fool out of herself in front of her client, and Megumi's boyfriend no less! "You'll have to forgive my behavior. I've been lacking a bit of sleep this week." Which was indeed true, but far from the reason she wasn't paying attention. And no sooner had the words left her mouth, had she realized how unprofessional it was to relate personal matters to business. Kenshin, however, paid this no heed.

"Then perhaps you should go home and rest, Kaoru." He looked at her with genuine concern in his eyes. Something about his wording and his expression made Kaoru's heart skip a beat.

"I-I'll be fine."

Kenshin looked unconvinced but felt he was in no position order her home. He was, after all, not of kin to her.

"Well," He stood with somewhat of an inward sigh, "Shall we be going?" Kaoru nodded and the pair left the office.

* * * * *

Kenshin opened the passenger door for the ridiculously large, American SUV he owned. Kaoru stepped in tentatively and felt almost out of place inside it. Kenshin threw her a reassuring smile and turned the key in the ignition, causing the engine to roar to life. On the majority of the thirty-minute drive up, they spoke of the resort Kenshin was planning to build, rather, Kenshin spoke and Kaoru nodded along. She tried to dissuade any conversational input on her part, but for the life of her, could not explain why. She almost felt relieved when they arrived on the snow-capped mountain the hotel was to be built.

When they stepped out, Kaoru realized that perhaps her fall coat wasn't the best protection against the biting cold. Sensing this, Kenshin took off his own overcoat and draped it over her shoulders. He only smiled when a pair of surprised azure eyes turned to meet his.

"You looked cold." He said simply.

"But I can't take this! Then you'll be cold too!" Kaoru was fighting hard to keep a blush from her face and a waver from her voice.

"It's alright," Kenshin gave her a smile that made her efforts useless, "I'm wearing more layers. I'll be fine." With that, he began his trek towards an office at the bottom of the mountain, paying the biting weather no mind. Kaoru hurried along behind him, almost clinging to his oversized coat from the cold.

After Kenshin announced their arrival, he led Kaoru on a tour of the area. He spoke of what it was to look like in the end, the construction in the process of being completed and introduced her to the workers. Kaoru nodded and bowed where necessary, but spoke little besides that.

When lunchtime rolled around, what little amount of construction workers there were gathered into the office building, around a makeshift table, waiting for food to be handed out. Kaoru insisted that she wasn't hungry. Kenshin, likewise, persisted that she needed to eat. Eventually, she complied and sat down beside him as a bowl of noodles and chopsticks were placed in front of her. The two of them ate in silence and listened as the construction workers conversed. One of them, a brusque old man, spoke not so quietly about what he thought of his business superiors.

"That's what it's come to," He grumbled to no one in particular, "The reckless punks that grew up defying us are now our bosses! They think they're so high and mighty ordering us around. Well, here's news for them: they're not!"

Kaoru's temper, which had been mainly dormant until now, began to rise. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, a soft hand on her elbow halted her mid-action.

"Don't," Kenshin said quietly, "Ignore him."

For the moment being, Kaoru was pacified, seeing that Kenshin's way of dealing with the issue was less embarrassing than her own. This was forgotten, however, as the construction worker opened his mouth again.

"If that isn't bad enough," His voice deliberately rising this time, "I have to obey some greedy, clueless freak of a foreigner and a weak, muddle-headed wench!"

Ignoring Kenshin, who had began to try and calm her again, Kaoru slammed down her chopsticks and stood up, earning her the attention of everyone in the hall.

"I'll have you know, sir," She said the word scathingly, "that I don't appreciate your words. I would like to know, upon which right you had to talk to us like that! By no means is he," Kaoru pointed to Kenshin behind her, "greedy, clueless or a freak! And I am not a weak, muddle-headed wench! If you or anyone else disagrees with either of those two facts, then kindly do not hesitate to tell us and we'll fix your opinions for you!" She was almost yelling now, but she did not care. The man's words were unjustified! After her minor speech, silence rang through the hall. Everyone's gaze was darting between the old man and the young woman. Then, as quickly as the startled look appeared on his face, the old man gave Kaoru somewhat of a wry smile.

"So you are different, huh?" He began to eat again, "Maybe you're not as weak as you look. Glad to know some people still have some spirit in them."

Kaoru stood stunned for a moment. Realizing that she just got paid a compliment, Kaoru inclined her head slightly in lieu of a bow and sat down with a blush. She ate the rest of her meal in a daze and didn't notice Kenshin's look of admiration.

* * * * *

After lunch, the two walked back out towards the car in relative silence. 

"Yoo-hoo! Kenshin!"

Both heads turned to see Megumi, clad in an overcoat with large fur lining around the collar and cuffs. She ran over as best she could and smiled disarmingly up at Kenshin. 

"I came to see you, honey! How was your day?"

"Ms Kamiya and I have just finished surveying the area in preparation for the hotel, Megumi." He replied warmly, yet unaffected by Megumi's flattering look.

Kaoru winced at the formality he addressed her with and dropped her gaze. Megumi, as if noticing her for the first time, turned to her with a bit of surprise and jealousy. Sensing the mounting tension, Kaoru spoke quickly.

"Thank you Mr. Himura, for your time." She said with equal indifference, "I will be updating the records and I'll have them to you as soon as possible. I apologize for intruding. I shall see you both some other time." She took off Kenshin's overcoat and handed it back to him. With a bow, she walked off in the opposite direction, beginning her trek down the mountain.

"Don't you think I should offer her a ride?" Kenshin asked Megumi while still looking confusedly after Kaoru, "She has no way of getting home."

"Don't bother." Megumi latched on to his arm, "Let's just get home, okay?" She gave him an over-sweetened smile and began pulling him back towards the car. With one last look towards Kaoru's retreating figure, Kenshin allowed himself to be dragged back.

* * * * *

Kaoru wasn't aware of how she got back into town. All she could remember was showing up sopping wet on Misao's doorstep and knocking. When the door opened, Misao let out a yelp followed by a string of curses and quickly ushered her inside. She forced a set of clothes into Kaoru's hands and demanded that she change. After Kaoru reappeared, Misao attacked her with a horde of questions, to which Kaoru dazedly replied with a short response. Frustrated at Kaoru's answers, or lack of them, Misao crossed her arms and glowered at her.

"Well?" She asked impatiently "Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Noth-..."

"Don't give me that! Out of the blue, you show up in front of my door, soaked to the bone, looking like you've seen a ghost!"

"I just as well may have." Kaoru let out a short bitter laugh, while her eyes swelled with tears.

"What? Oh, you mean Kenshin Himura?"

That was all the invitation she needed. Kaoru broke down sobbing, confessing all the unwanted emotions plaguing her for the past weeks. Misao listened sympathetically as she explained everything from the throbbing pain of seeing a Battousai on a regular basis, to her insecurities about marrying Enishi.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry all of this was heaped onto your shoulders. God knows you have enough to deal with," Misao patted her friend's back, "But Kenshin is Megumi's boyfriend. And you are engaged to Enishi. I know you have your doubts, but everything will work out! I'm sure of it." She smiled and Kaoru smiled weakly back, halting her tears for a moment. The sudden chirp of Kaoru's cell phone interrupted this brief silence. Kaoru hastily retrieved it from her coat pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru!" Tatsumo's voice happily yelped, "I just got a call from the clients! Awesome job today! They were so impressed!"

"Himura, you mean?" Kaoru blinked, "There must be some mistake. I acted like a fool-..."

"Nonsense!" Tatsumo replied confidantly, "If you presented horribly, then would they be inviting you back tomorrow to further discuss plans?"

"Tomorrow?" Kaoru blanched, "B-but-..."

"And I'll be coming!" Tatsumo plowed on, "And a few days after, we're going to stay there for a few weeks and supervise!"

"Weeks?" Her voice cracked, "I can't! Enishi won't-..."

"He won't mind! This is a great business opportunity here! He'll understand!" She hurriedly said, without giving Kaoru a chance to further protest. There was a brief pause on the other end, "Oh, hey, I have another call coming in. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" The line went dead with a click and Kaoru stared at the phone in horror. 

"Kaoru?" Misao asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine," Kaoru said numbly, still pale. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, "Just fine."

* * * * *

At dinner with Enishi later that evening, Kaoru picked at her food disinterestedly as he spoke about his day. Eventually he stopped when he realized that Kaoru was neither listening nor eating anything.

"Hey. You okay?"

Kaoru jolted out of her own thoughts. Masking her own unease, she gave him a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Enishi nodded and began eating again. "So how was work?" He asked conversationally. Completely engrossed in stabbing his food, he didn't notice Kaoru shift nervously.

"G-good," She choked out, mouth suddenly dry. She swallowed and tried again, "It was good."

"Any new clients?" Enishi asked leisurely.

"N-no. Not really."

Enishi nodded and turned his attention back towards his meal. Kaoru let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Likewise, she turned her eyes towards the plate in front of her, but without any desire to eat. Why didn't she just tell Enishi about Kenshin? He'd be fine with it...wouldn't he? Tentatively, she looked up at him and with a cringe remembered the unjustified jealous rage he used to sink into. Sighing, Kaoru looked away.

No,' She thought, Perhaps it's better that he doesn't know.'

* * * * *

Kaoru dreaded getting up the next morning. For a while, she considered calling in sick to avoid all the awkward moments sure to ensue. In the end she realized with a bit of reluctance how unfair it would be to Tatsumo.

"And it doesn't help the fact that I'm required to be there for two weeks and Enishi still doesn't know about it." Kaoru mused out loud sadly.

She lingered in dressing and eating, wanting to put off the inevitable as much as possible. Finally seeing that she was about to be late, she exited her apartment and hailed a cab to Kenshin's office. When she arrived, Sano and Kenshin were waiting for her. Tatsumo stood off to the side, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Glad to see you made it!" She waved while pocketing the cards with the other hand, "For a while, I was worried you wouldn't come!" She grinned and Kaoru laughed nervously.

"Hello Kaoru," Kenshin greeted, "I believe you've met Sano already?" He gestured towards the aforementioned.

"Yup she has," He gave her a lopsided grin. "Hey Missy." 

"Well, now that everyone is here, shall we be going?" Kenshin suggested. There was a general sense of agreement and everyone piled into Kenshin's SUV. Sano took the front seat, to Kaoru's relief, and occupied Kenshin with jokes throughout the ride. Kaoru sat quietly in the back with Tatsumo, who began shuffling the cards again. She to divert her curiosity but the constant movement beside her made any effort futile.

"Tatsumo," She finally gave in, "What are those?"

"Tarrot cards," Tatsumo replied, punctuating this with another shuffle.

"But this is a business trip," Kaoru tried to sound stern, but didn't succeed in hiding a smile. Tatsumo loved her fun.

"Just thought we might be bored later." She shrugged.

The car pulled to a stop, signaling their arrival. Tatsumo put the cards away again and the four of them stepped out.

* * * * *

In reality, the resort didn't need much construction. There was already a building in place with semi-finished, if not constantly dank and musty, rooms. The lobby was to be redone completely as well as the facilities. The basement and attic were loaded with mostly useless antiques on the border of falling apart. The four spoke of plans, budgets, finished products and had even begun to clean with the workers. They had barely enough energy to finish with the kitchens.

"Ugh," Sano collapsed into a folding chair and used what little energy he had left to shake the debris from his clothes, "Dust bunnies are going to haunt me in my sleep now."

"Get over it you big baby," Tatsumo retorted while picking cobwebs out of her hair. 

"Who are you calling a baby?!"

Kenshin stretched and looked at the now-bickering pair with amusement. "Now, now, settle down you two."

"But she started it!"

"Did not, you blundering oaf!"

Kaoru didn't join in the argument as she, too, sat down, exhausted. Physically, she wasn't too worn out. Mentally, however, she was about to break down. If hours of cleaning weren't enough, accidental brushes with Kenshin were enough to permanently damage her nerves. It took more energy to avoid him than to actually clear a room.

"Hey! I just remembered!" Tatsumo reached into her pocket and pulled out the cards, "Now that we're resting, who wants their fortune told? How about you, Kaoru?" She looked over expectantly.

"Tatsumo, I don't believe in fortune telling." Kaoru said tiredly.

"Oh come on!"

"Not today, Tatsumo," Kaoru sighed, wanting to avoid argument and stood up, "I'm going to get us some coffee." Without waiting for a response, she left. Tatsumo shrugged after her and looked at the two men. Sano immediately backed away.

"Nuh-uh. You'd probably tell me I'm doomed to lose some vital body part. I don't want any more bad karma from you."

Tatsumo glared at him and then turned towards Kenshin. "Humor me, Himura."

Despite Sano's frantic gesturing for him not to do it, he shrugged. "Why not?"

"Finally!" Tatsumo fanned the cards out on the table and gestured towards them, "Pick one."

Kenshin's hand hovered over the deck and finally drew one from the center. He flipped it over on the table and Tatsumo's brow furrowed.

"'The Reverse-Bladed Sword.' Interesting." She put the card back, shuffled twice, and lay them out again, "Pick another one."

Kenshin drew the card near the beginning and laid it on the table. A slight look of confusion passed Tatsumo's face.

"Reverse-Bladed Sword again." She considered for a moment and shuffled the cards one last time and put them on the table. "Go ahead. Pick a third."

Now highly amused, Kenshin picked a card near the bottom of the deck and handed it over. He watched as her eyes widened and, once again, said that he had picked the Reverse-Bladed Sword.

"What does this mean, Great Tatsumo, Seer of the Future?" Kenshin's eyes danced with laughter. She paid no attention to his teasing and continued staring at the card. Finally, she put it back in the deck and looked up.

"The first card you picked should represent a problem you have in your life. The second represented something you need to know. The third was the solution."

"So my problem is what I need to learn, and then that is my solution?" Kenshin mused out loud.

"Not quite. In your case, your problem is that something is backwards in your life. What you need to find out is specifically what the problem is. And...I don't know what the solution is." Tatsumo laughed sheepishly, "No one has ever drawn the same card three times."

"I told you she's messed up." Sano said from the distance where he regarded the scene. "You watch your back, Kenshin. Some evil assassin is probably after you now." Kenshin laughed and Tatsumo began slinging insults just as Kaoru walked back in with a tray of coffee and proceeded in handing them out. The arguing stopped to make way for much-needed caffeine.

"Well," Kenshin stood when he finished and threw out his empty cup, much revived, "Ready to start?" The other three agreed and they began their work again.

* * * * *

The daylight passed and the four realized just how late it was getting. Kenshin drove Kaoru and Shura back to their office and confirmed arrangements of their extended stay, starting the day after the next. Kaoru agreed on their behalf with weariness and entered the building to gather some last minute files to work on. Tatsumo trailed in after her.

"Are you feeling okay today, Kaoru?" She asked as she habitually leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm fine." She looked up from where she was organizing folders, "Why do you ask?"

Tatsumo shrugged, "You just look extremely worn out. I bet I could find out what the problem is." She pulled out the tarrot cards and waved them around in a tempting manner.

"Not those again." Kaoru groaned.

"Oh come on. What do you have to lose?"

Kaoru opened her mouth to reply but Tatsumo was already laying out the cards on the table. With a sigh, Kaoru sat and Tatsumo told her to draw three cards and lay them face down in front of her. Once that was done, Tatsumo flipped over the first one and revealed Cupid. Teasingly, she said that the problem was within Kaoru's love life. They both laughed over this, but Kaoru couldn't help but wonder about the truth behind that statement. She then flipped over the second card and looked at it curiously.

"An hourglass, generally referring to the passing time. That's you need to gain knowledge about." Tatsumo shrugged and replaced the two face-up cards into her deck, "You make your own assumptions on that." Kaoru made a move to flip over the final card but a hand pressed down on it, keeping her from revealing it.

"Your solution is under that card, Kaoru. You probably don't believe in these things, but you may want to keep it." Solemnity was in Tatsumo's eyes, "A lot of things are causing you stress. Sometimes we need something to tell us to keep going on. That card can serve as a reminder that there is a solution to every problem."

Touched, Kaoru gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks."

Tatsumo smiled back and stood to leave. Kaoru watched as she trailed out the door, leaving her alone in her office. She became aware that her hand was still on the face-down card. Turning it over, she read the heading over the picture.

"'The Reverse-Bladed Sword.'"

* * * * *

The next day passed with relative ease for Kaoru, considering she wasn't needed to meet with Kenshin. She engrossed herself completely in her work and barely noticed when the clock turned past the normal hour in which she was due home. A soft knocking interrupted her concentration and she replied without looking.

"Be there in a minute, Tatsumo."

"Kaoru," A manly voice said, irritably, "I believe you're late."

"Oh!" Kaoru looked up surprised, then quickly masked it with a smile. "Hello Enishi. What was I late for again?"

"Dinner." He grumbled like a child deprived of candy.

"I'm sorry! I completely lost track of time!" Kaoru stood and began gathering papers to take home, "Just give me a second."

"Oh no. It's no problem for me at all." Enishi sneered, quite on the contrary to his words. Kaoru ignored his tone of voice and began packing the papers into her bag. Yet another knock halted her and she looked up, beckoning the person in. The words died on her mouth as her face registered utter horror.

"Hello Kaoru," Kenshin stepped into the doorway, ignoring Enishi's surprised and disgusted glares, "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"N-no," Kaoru managed to finally breathe, "Not at all. B-but how...?"

"Oh, you mean how I found your office?" Kenshin finished for her, "It was on the report you gave me, was it not? I also drove you back yesterday." He gave her a smile. Enishi by this time, was red with rage. Kaoru noticed out of the corner of her eye and paled. Count on Kenshin to come on a day that Enishi was feeling irritated. Maybe if she could get him out of here and explain everything to Enishi, he wouldn't be violently mad later that night.

"So," Kaoru cleared her throat, preparing to make use of her plan, "did you need me for something?"

"Yes, actually," Kenshin brought the folder into view, "These are just some things for tomorrow's trip that you may want to know." He opened it and handed some papers to Kaoru, "I realized about fifteen minutes ago that I had forgotten to give them to you yesterday and I was hoping you were still in your office. I'm glad I caught you." He laughed and Kaoru smiled nervously, taking hesitant glances at Enishi. Great, now he knew about the two-week stay too.

"I'm sorry Ken-...Mr. Himura," Kaoru immediately corrected her familiar use of his name, seeing Enishi rage, "But you'll have to excuse me. I'm late for an appointment."

"Oh!" Kenshin acted as if noticing Enishi for the first time, "Pardon me for intruding. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaoru." His eyes flicked towards Enishi before bowing and exiting the room.

The room was silent after the door clicked shut after him. Kaoru was afraid to look in Enishi's direction, let alone speak. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the lecturing promised to come. She was not disappointed.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Enishi said, voice dangerously low. "When did you plan on telling me that you were going to elope with Megumi's boyfriend?"

"Enishi," Kaoru sighed and ran a tired hand through her hair, "We weren't going to elope. He came to me for business matters."

"Well he sounded awfully cozy with you!" Enishi yelled, "What was I supposed to think?! He was using your name with such familiarity and he even dropped you off after work! How many other clients' have you seen for business matters,' Kaoru?" He said the word scathingly and Kaoru winced.

"Please, Enishi. You're not being reasonable. I-..."

"You what, Kaoru?" Enishi spat, "What were you two talking about? What trip' were you planning?"

"It's a business trip for two weeks and-..." 

"Ah! Another business trip, is it?" Enishi laughed bitterly, "For two weeks? When were you planning on telling me?"

"I was going to tell you soon, but the chance never came up-..." Kaoru tried desperately.

"Never came up? NEVER CAME UP?!" Enishi's voice rose, making his face a distinct shade of purple, "I asked you two days ago whether you had any new clients!"

Kaoru winced, knowing he had a point, with a shaky breath, she tried again to pacify him. "Please, Enishi. Let's forget about this and just go have dinner."

"Oh no Kaoru," Enishi said with mock politeness, "Don't let me keep you from your work."

"Enishi..." Kaoru tried to call him back. He ignored this and stomped out of the room. Kaoru slumped back down in her chair. Everything was going wrong.

* * * * *

Kenshin left Kaoru's office with a bit of hesitance. He was worried about what her fiancé was about to do. Sure enough, before he walked the length of the hall, loud yelling emitted from her general direction. He stopped and listened. When he heard no crash or other sounds of violence, he walked on, telling himself that it was not his business what transpired between Kaoru and Enishi. With a sigh, he approached the awaiting vehicle containing the very annoyed Megumi.

"Well?" She asked, none too kindly.

"Well what?" He pretended to be oblivious.

"Did she try to seduce you?" Megumi asked impatiently.

"Megumi," Kenshin sighed, "She did nothing of the sort. Besides her fiancé was there with her."

"Oh ho!" Megumi smiled knowingly, "That means she's bound to do it later! She always steals my men"

"I don't see Kaoru as that kind of a person."

"'Kaoru,' is it now? So familiar in such a short time? Tell me, what else has she done to you?"

"Nothing," Kenshin tried to focus on the road, "She's an honest, professional woman who has my respect."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she tried something later. It'd be very typical," Megumi mumbled, just softly enough to be heard. Kenshin raised an eyebrow and she saw this out of the corner of her eye. Good, she thought. She'll need a plan to make Kenshin stay away from Kaoru. She wasn't about to lose another one to her.

Kenshin was waiting for Megumi to elaborate, but when she didn't, he took the bait and prompted, "What do you mean by typical?"

"Well," She turned to him and looked at him solemnly, plan clicking into place, "as girls growing up, we were really close friends. We were like sisters, even." Megumi masked her lie with a small rueful smile, as if remembering good times, "But she wasn't as...well off as I was, you see, and she would always try to prove she was better than I was. She had always made a point of seducing the men I liked."

"Hm," Kenshin looked at her unconvinced, "Are you sure you weren't just jealous?"

"I'm positive!" Megumi acted hurt, "Besides, she always does it the same way. She gains pity from the guy by pretending that he looks like a lost love that she never got over. Then bam! He's off with her!"

"Really," Kenshin chuckled, "I can't see that happening."

"I know, I know. She looks innocent and young," Megumi waved it off impatiently, "But promise me you won't fall for it?"

"All right," Kenshin agreed, seeing as she'd nag him to his grave if need be, "I won't fall for it."

* * * * *

After Enishi had left, Kaoru did something she hadn't done in a while. She went to a bar and ordered more than she knew she could handle. She was sitting dejectedly by herself in a booth, glaring over the rim of the glass when she heard someone call out to her over the soft drift of the music.

"Kaoru! What are you doing here?"

She looked up numbly just as a new song began to play.

__

Been a fool, been a clown, lost my way from looking down

And I know, yes I know

Kenshin strode over and looked at her concernedly, "Are you alright, Kaoru?"

"Hm?" She smiled hazily up at him, "I'm fine Mr Himura. Care to join me?" Her words slurred and there were dull trails of mascara down her cheeks.

__

And I see in your eyes that you really weren't surprised at me

At all, not at all

Kenshin looked worriedly at her and debated over her invitation. Deciding it was better not to leave her drunk in a place like this, he sat.

__

And I know by your smile, it's you.

Kaoru grinned at him stupidly, although her giddiness didn't quite reach her eyes, "So what brings you here, Mr Kenshin Himura?"

__

Don't care for me, don't cry

Let's say goodbye, adieu.

"I just dropped Megumi off at home," He looked around the place and finally his gaze settled on her, "I often come here after a hard day of work." He smiled.

"Really now," She patted him on the shoulder with a limp hand, "You know what you need?" She lifted her head and yelled brazenly, "Waitress! Get this man a vodka!" She turned back to him and was met with worried eyes again.

"Kaoru, are you sure you should still be here?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She waved him off and took another swig out of her glass.

__

I know that in time, it all will just fade away

Goodbye, so long, adieu.

She set the glass down again and peered up at the man in front of her. A drink had just been placed in front of Kenshin and he bowed a little and thanked the waitress. Kaoru scrutinized him with a hand under her chin. With the soft glow of the dim-lit bar, his eyes no longer looked violet. Instead, they took on an amber hue. Kaoru sat up slowly and giggled, no longer in a right state of mind.

Kenshin set his glass down, "Kaoru?"

__

Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories

But now, you've gone

I feel the pain, feel it like a fool. Adieu.

She didn't know if it was the song or the alchohol or the whole mood. Kaoru looked at him again, giggles dying into a lingering smile.

"Battousai," She whispered.

__

My love for you burns deep inside me

So strong

Embers of times we've had

"Pardon?" Kenshin leaned in to hear her.

"Battousai," Kaoru repeated, a bit more loudly, "Battousai, Battousai, Battousai." She said in a singsong voice.

"Who is that?" Kenshin asked, more worried than ever.

"It's you, silly!"

__

And now, here I stand, lost in a memory

Goodbye, so long, adieu.

"Me?" Kenshin straightened.

"Yes, no, maybe so!" Kaoru laughed, then stopped abruptly and looked down, "But you can't be."

"I can't be?" Kenshin asked.

"No. No one can be Battousai." Kaoru sighed in a mournful voice and shook her head.

__

Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories,

But now, you've gone.

"No one can be Battousai..." Kaoru hiccuped and shook her head again, "Because Battousai is gone. He cannot come back."

"Oh," Kenshin sat back. Could it be that what Megumi said was true? "Why can't he come back?"

"Because he's dead!" Kaoru wailed and buried her head in her hands.

__

I feel the pain, feel it like a fool.

Adieu.

She stopped after a minute and looked up. Raising a finger in Kenshin's direction she hiccuped again.

"But you," She said, and dropped her hand again, looking away, "You." She said to herself.

"I what?" Kenshin asked cautiously, testing to see if his theory was true.

__

My love for you, burns deep inside me so strong

Kaoru looked up at him again, eyes holding an unfathomable pain. "You remind me..." She put a hand over her heart, "You hurt me..."

Kenshin looked at her pityingly, "Kaoru, stop..."

"No!" She shook her head wildly, "I don't want to stop remembering."

__

Embers of times we've had...

"Kaoru," Kenshin put a restraining hand on her arm. She looked up into his eyes, tears silently slipping down her face. "But you can be Battousai, right? Just pretend." She gripped his arm and looked pleadingly at him. 

"Remember? Your favorite color is sapphire blue. Your favorite animals are people. Please remember?"

Kenshin sighed and removed her hands.

"Kaoru, please."

She nodded and backed away from him sadly. She laid her head on the table and sobbed quietly. Kenshin looked at her sadly, debating whether he should comfort her or not. If he did, he might give the wrong impression. With that, he sat helplessly as she cried.

__

And now, here I stand

Lost in a memory

"Kaoru?" He asked hesitantly when the sobs died down. She didn't look up or reply. He went around to her side and lifted her gingerly by the shoulders. She was asleep. With a sigh, he paid for both their drinks and walked out the door with Kaoru in his arms.

__

Goodbye, so long, adieu.

* * * * *

Kenshin had debated over where to bring the unconscious woman in his arms and what to say to her once she came to. He settled on his temporary apartment and was still thinking about the latter issue when he put her gently on the couch in his living room. Deciding that the vodka Kaoru ordered didn't do much to soothe his nerves, he stood and walked to his kitchen.

At the same time he walked out, Kaoru stirred. She blinked a few times before becoming extremely aware of an unbearable headache. Cradling her head, she sat up carefully and looked around. This certainly wasn't any place she had ever been before.

"You're in my apartment," Kenshin answered her unasked question from the doorway behind her. She turned to him and looked with confusion swirling in her eyes.

"What...?" Kaoru began to ask but stopped when she felt a torrent of memories overtake her mind. She blushed as she realized all of the embarrassing things she had said.

"Um, listen Kenshin...About tonight..."

"It's alright, Kaoru." Kenshin smiled at her, "I'm very flattered that you would try. But you are engaged and I have a...I've been seeing Megumi."

"I'm sorry?" Kaoru looked at him blankly, "What did I try?"

The smile faded from Kenshin's face and he looked at her with an unreadable expression, "Kaoru, when Megumi first told me about your habit, I didn't want to believe her. You had my respect, but now I believe I pity you above everything else." He said gently, almost as if to soften the blow.

Kaoru stared at him dumbly. What had she done to make him speak this way about her? Surely, she didn't try anything too stupid?

"Come again?" She asked, "Megumi said I had a habit?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin sighed, "I believe you know what I'm talking about. It's not healthy pretending that you lost your love, just so you could gain favor of someone."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she ducked her head, bangs covering her face. Slowly, she stood and slapped Kenshin smartly across the face. He staggered, not expecting the blow. He looked back at Kaoru who was now shaking with rage.

"Don't you DARE say that I'm using his death for my benefit!" She looked up at him with angry tears slipping down her face, "I would never pretend such a thing! It took me ten painful years to get over it! And don't act like you know what you're talking about either!"

She straightened herself and strode to the door. With her hand on the knob, she turned. "And I believe I will not be able to go tomorrow. I plan on resigning from my position." She strode out and slammed the door behind her. Kenshin stood rooted to the spot where she had slapped him. Slowly, he sighed and sat down on the unoccupied couch.

"Perhaps Megumi was wrong."

* * * * *

The next morning, he picked up Sano and Tatsumo for the hotel. He informed them that Kaoru had called in sick and would not be coming that day. He tried to focus on his work, but the conversation from the past night kept springing to mind. Unbearably restless by lunchtime, he took a break and went to see Megumi at her clinic.

He parked his car and walked directly into her office without knocking. He blinked in surprise when he saw that it was not Megumi in the room, rather another woman around her age. He bowed a quick apology.

"I'm sorry, I did not think anyone else would be here to see Megumi."

"It's alright," She grinned. "I didn't either."

He looked at her strangely and then laughed. "I'm Kenshin Himura." He stuck out his hand.

"I know," She took the outstretched hand and shook it, "I've met you before, although I'm not quite sure you know me yet. I'm Misao Makimachi."

"I've met you before?" Kenshin's brow furrowed.

"Yes, at Kaoru's engagement party."

"Ah, I can't seem to remember anyone I meet there." He laughed sheepishly, "So you are a friend of Kaoru's?"

"We grew up together," Misao said proudly. "I've known her longer than life itself."

"So you must be pretty good friends," He smiled. A thought struck him and he asked, "Were Kaoru and Megumi close friends too?"

"Who told you that?" Misao looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Forget I asked," Kenshin laughed sheepishly. Might as well get all the questions out now, "Speaking of which, did you or Megumi know a man name Battousai?"

The smile faded from Misao's face and she narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Kenshin said sheepishly, "Kaoru was drunk yesterday and she told me that I reminded her of him."

"Oh," Misao's face cleared somewhat, "I'm not going to ask how much you got her to drink to tell you that."

"So it's true?" He asked expectantly.

Misao looked hesitant and reluctant to answer.

"So she was lying." Kenshin stated. "Thank you for answering my questions." He bowed and turned to leave. Just as his hand reached the doorknob, her voice called out to him.

"She was telling the truth!" Misao blurted out. Kenshin turned back around and looked at her curiously. Misao refused to meet his gaze and continued.

"Ten years ago, she fell in love with him. By some accident, he died and she never got to tell him her feelings. It took her all of the ten years to get over it."

Kenshin looked down, letting the weight of the words sink in. "Thank you. That's all I wanted to know." He bowed and was prepared to walk out the door, just as Megumi was walking in.

"Kenshin!" She greeted happily, "Were you here to see me? I'll just finish with Misao and-..."

"It's alright, Megumi," He interrupted, "I was just on my way out. Good day." He said stiffly and trailed out.

Megumi looked after him, stunned. "Misao," she asked, turning back around. "What did he say?"

"Nothing much," She shrugged, "He just asked a few questions about Kaoru and Battousai."

"And what did you say?" Megumi paled.

"Just the truth."

Megumi groaned and sank down into a chair.

* * * * *

__

A/N: The only problem I have with the real series is perhaps how mean "Kenshin" was to "Kaoru." I decided to cut some of that, since it also went against Kenshin's personality. I replace it with deep pity, but I don't know if that worked. And also, in the real series, "Megumi" did much worse, but I felt that she deserved a break after all I've already done to her. So she'll find peace soon. And yes I keep saying that. You'll see what I mean later. ::evil grin::


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own the Characters nor plot.

* * * * *

**__**

Winter

Part Two: Snow

~ VII ~

* * * * *

Kaoru blinked as the bright light from the window hit her full on the face. She rolled over, attempting to regain blissful unconsciousness, but the sun was persistent. After a minute, she grumbled something incoherent and sat up, the hope for sleep lost. Out of trained habit, her eyes flicked to the clock by her bed and widened in panic as they displayed the time as a little past noon, and extremely late for work. Then with a bit of relief, and guilt, she remembered that she didn't have to go to work today. 

Ignoring her conscience, she kicked off the blankets and sat up, only to be halted by a searing headache. Clutching her head, she made her way to the bathroom and groped around in the cabinet for painkillers. When she found the bottle, she took two and swallowed them without water, desperate to rid herself of her headache. To her relief, the pain was subsiding but she couldn't shake off the sticky feeling covering the rest of her body. Deciding that perhaps a quick shower was called for, she shed her nightgown and turned on the tap. Midway through, although she couldn't quite tell at first, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She yelled over the pouring steam, and quickly dried herself off. She pulled on a small bathrobe and hastily tied a knot in the front, leaving her hair trailing water off her back. She pulled the door open and the memories she had successfully avoided all morning came crashing down.

"Kenshin? What are you doing here?" She clutched the bathrobe to herself. He stood dumbly in the doorframe, taking in her appearance with a light blush on his face. Realizing that he was being addressed, he straightened and coughed, although the blush didn't quite leave.

"May I come in, Miss Kamiya?"

"Sure?" Kaoru stepped back and allowed him in. He took a seat on the couch and Kaoru came and sat adjacent to him in her armchair. Getting a bit flustered by their close proximity, Kenshin stood and went to the window instead.

"I apologize for what I said yesterday," He looked at her with the utmost sincerity, "I made unfair judgements about you when I had known you for such a small amount of time."

"I should apologize too, then, for-..." Kaoru began, but Kenshin cut her off.

"The mistake was purely mine and I have felt extremely guilty for my actions. It was bad judgment on my part to believe rumors."

"Rumors?" Kaoru looked curious.

"Long story," He smiled, "Maybe some other time. But for now, would you accept my apology?"

"Accepted." She smiled back.

"I know I am in no position to ask, but would you still like to supervise with us? Everyone else is back at the resort." He looked a bit afraid that she may say no and Kaoru paused for an exaggerated amount of time before smiling.

"Sure."

* * * * *

Kaoru dressed, and the two of them piled into Kenshin's jeep. No words were exchanged between them. Part of this was due to Kaoru's painful flood of memories and return of a headache. The rocky terrain was doing nothing for her. She tried to focus, instead, on staring a hole in the dashboard, willing her stomach to regain peace.

"Kaoru? Are you feeling alright?" Kenshin cast a worried glance in her direction, "I'm sure we could find some Asprin at the resort, if that's what you need."

"Hm?" Kaoru looked up, barely comprehending the question. She asked him to repeat it, but with her attention divided, it came out as a muffled, "Uhwah?" Kenshin's brow crinkled, this answer obviously giving him more reason for concern.

"If you're still hung over, maybe you shouldn't be coming with me today."

The look on his face combined with his tone of voice caused her anxiety to fade. She smiled and found it extremely easy to say, "No, Kenshin. I'll be fine."

And she willed herself to remain 'fine' until the resort came into view. All thoughts of arguments with Enishi, bad bar scenes and splitting headaches were drowned in a warm feeling she felt, as if coming home for the first in a long time.

Kenshin opened the car door and stepped out. Kaoru stepped out a moment after and Kenshin had gone around to her side to help her down, not that she really needed help, he admitted to himself. With synchronized steps, they walked towards the door leading towards the office. Only to have it burst open in their faces, a pale Megumi blocking their path.

This took Kaoru completely by surprise, but Kenshin seemed to have anticipated it. He regarded Megumi's current state with some level of pity. She did not wear her customary makeup, her eyes no longer shone with sharpness and she was somewhat pale. She still wore her medical outfit, signifying that she had rushed over without changing. Something was wrong.

"Kenshin!" She cried out with some hope, "I've been waiting for you here! I'm so glad you finally came!" She made a move to embrace him but Kenshin took a half-step backwards, enough to show that he did not want to be touched. Megumi dropped her arms and looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"So this is really how it's going to end?" 

Instead of replying, Kenshin addressed Kaoru, "Would you mind leaving us for a few minutes? Tell Sano I'll be right in." Kaoru nodded and quickly walked past Megumi, half expecting a cold glare or venomous remark. None came, however, as Megumi hadn't even glanced at her; her pleading eyes were still focused on Kenshin.

As the door had closed with a dry click, Megumi blinked and averted her gaze. "So Misao told you then?" She asked monotonously and looked up again to see his reaction. Kenshin made no verbal reply, although his tired eyes were enough affirmation. "But did I mention," Megumi began, confidence filtering into her voice, "that Misao has had this one obsession to go against everything I say and–..."

"Megumi," The single articulated word silenced her, "There is no need to lie to me any more than you already have." For the briefest moment, his eyes turned another hue, but not long enough for Megumi to notice.

"Kenshin," She tried another tactic, "You know why I did it! I did it because I loved you so much!"

"No." Kenshin said somewhat wearily, "At no time does trying to deceive me prove any good will of yours."

"Please!" Megumi dropped the false tones and spoke with real anguish, "Please just listen to me! I can explain this!"

"That's what we're here for, isn't it, Miss Megumi?" 

There was no bitterness in his tone, but the formality of which he used her name stung. But she began her explanation none the less, "I really hadn't lied to you. Not much. It had happened that way, only I reversed the roles somewhat." She looked up and saw that his face was devoid of emotion. Sighing, she continued. 

"He was already in love with Kaoru and nothing could change that." She said bitterly, "But I had loved him too. I deserved to love him!" Her voice rose with emotion and then quieted, "I loved him in a way that I can't explain. When he died, I grieved too. More than Kaoru had." She paused meaningfully. "Is it wrong that I recovered more quickly?" 

Without waiting, she went on, "Then you came along, and I thought it was my chance now." She looked up into his eyes, "This was my chance to really find happiness for myself, and not from anyone else. I could not let it get away from me. Do you see?"

Her words hung in the air for his judgement, and after a pause he spoke. "I do understand your reasons now. And I sympathize with you for your loss and pain." A relieved smile lit on Megumi's face and she opened her mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Kenshin's upraised hand. "But sincere as your reasons may be, it does not justify your deception."

"Kenshin! Please!" Her voice took on a begging tone. "Just one chance! That's all I ask for to make this relationship work!"

Kenshin shook his head slowly. "I cannot have a relationship with someone who has lost my trust." He walked around Megumi towards the door. As his hand reached the doorknob, a pair of arms encircled his waist and held him fast.

"Please don't do this," Megumi said from where her face was buried in his shirt, "Please." The last word broke out in sobs and Kenshin could begin to feel the tears through his sweater, and he made no movement to leave. Despite himself, his eyes softened with sympathy. Finally, he took a deep breath and unclasped the arms hugging his waist. He took one step forward and turned to face Megumi.

"I'm sorry. This relationship will not benefit you in any way," He spoke with truth ringing from his words, "It will only cause you more pain. You will see later how much better off this is. Goodbye Megumi."

With that, he walked out the door, ignoring the sobs coming from the crumpled woman on the ground. He knew there was nothing else he could do. Now all that was needed was time.

* * * * *

As Kenshin walked down the hallway leading to the lobby, Kaoru stepped out from a shadowed corner.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to eavesdrop." She lowered her head in apology. Kenshin let out a weary sigh and put on a small smile.

"It's quite alright. You have caused no harm."

"But I have!" Kaoru cried out. Then realizing her outburst, she blushed and looked away, "I was the reason you ended your perfectly good relationship."

"That, Miss Kaoru, was not the case. You had nothing to do with what you had just heard. It was a misunderstanding between Miss Megumi and I." His voice did not waver but his eyes begged for understanding.

"Is there anything I could do?" Kaoru asked meekly, determined that there was something she could do, "I could try to talk to Megumi, or--..."

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru, but that will not be necessary. I believe talking to her will only cause more bitterness." Kenshin caught her gaze full on, making her knees go weak" You need not burden yourself with the pain of others. Yours alone is enough for a lifetime." He turned away and walked ahead without another word, leaving Kaoru paralyzed.

* * * * *

The rest of the day passed normally enough. Sano and Tatsumo were happy to see Kaoru return so quickly to work after recovering from her illness, so to speak. One thing that had visibly changed was the attitude in the general area. There was less formality and more warmth between Kaoru and Kenshin, although no one else knew what had brought this on. The rest of the first week followed this suit, with Kaoru noticing the lack of phone calls from Enishi, and Kenshin noticing the persistence of the phone calls from Megumi. Both of them ignored this and devoted all of their time to their work. At the anniversary of their first completed week, the four of them decided to take the night off and relax at a pub a few cities away. 

Lively chatter had graced them that night as they walked in. They took their seats at a booth in the back without so much as a pause in conversation. The sound of a broken glass near the bar stopped them soon enough. All heads turned simultaneously to see a man and a woman trying to restrain their drunken friend from shattering another shot glass. 

"We know you're upset, but you didn't need to do that!" The woman shouted, "You're acting like a child!"

"Shut up," was the snarled reply as the angered man made no move to pacify himself, "I can do what I want."

"Please. Compose yourself." The taller man said calmly.

"Leave me the hell alone."

"Enishi," the woman sounded exasperated, "we can't."

Kaoru froze as she heard the name, heart pounding in fear. Kenshin, sitting closest to her, saw this and tried to comfort her.

"Let's ignore them. It's none of our business to listen in." He had tried to sound as carefree as possible without raising his voice and catching their attention. 

He had not succeeded. 

Enishi recognized the voice and practically sprang towards the table, with Aoshi and Misao in tow. With what little conscience he had left, he refrained from picking Kenshin up and throttling him, but his eyes showed he clearly wanted to. Instead he let his wild eyes roam the table from Tatsumo, to Sano, and finally resting on Kaoru. No one spoke and Kaoru barely breathed as they all waited for the next move. Finally, trying to ease the tension for her friend, Tatsumo cleared her throat.

"So," She addressed Enishi, "It's been a while since we've seen you last, huh?" Enishi disregarded this completely and continued to glare. 

"Kaoru," He hissed, "We need to talk." She saw something terrifying in his face, but nodded anyway. Perhaps she could quell the monster and settle this once and for all.

"I think everyone should leave us now."

All five sets of somber eyes watched her incredulously. Surely she could not be serious?

"Kaoru," Kenshin did not mask the worry from his voice, "Are you sure that is wise?"

"What's not wise?" Enishi roared, "I'm her fiancé!" Kenshin disregarded this and continued to wait for Kaoru's response. When none was given, he prompted again.

"Would you like one of us to stay so that you have a way to get home?" Enishi made to speak again, but Kaoru interrupted him.

"Please," She said softly without looking up, "It's my request."

"Perhaps I should stand outside, in case you need me." Kenshin insisted.

"Kenshin," She looked up now, "Don't worry about me. Just go home." There was a kind of tranquility in her voice that startled him. There had been no fear in her eyes, only weariness and perhaps a tinge of resolution. Nodding, Kenshin and everyone else left the pair in the secluded booth, alone.

On the way to the exit, Kenshin threw a glance over his shoulder. Misao, who was walking behind him, caught his uncertainty.

"Don't be worried Himura."

Kenshin took no comfort in her words. Instead, only asked, "Are you sure it's safe to leave them alone?"

"He isn't as drunk as you'd think," Misao brushed off the comment with a staged carefree shrug, "Besides, he's her fiancé. He wouldn't harm her for the world." Kenshin sighed resignedly and headed out the door. Misao hesitated and looked back over her shoulder as well. Turning away, she said to herself.

"Enishi has more dignity than to do anything he'd regret later." She said as confidently as she could. Yet she could not help mentally adding, 'I hope.'

* * * * *

Kaoru watched the group leave with something of a sigh. Part of her doubted her own safety with the man standing next to her.

'Don't be silly,' she thought to herself 'This is the Enishi you grew up with.'

"Regret being left behind?" He interrupted her train of thought. "Regret leaving the safety of your precious _Battousai_?"

Kaoru flinched and bit her lip. "Enishi..."

"Oh wait, it's _Kenshin_ now isn't it?"

"Enishi, listen to me. I—"

"How many men must you break my heart with until your satisfied? Hm, _Kaoru_?" He spat her name out. "And what's so great about red hair and weird eyes huh?" His words slurred and Kaoru realized that Enishi had less control over his mind than she originally thought. She swallowed her fear and confronted him.

"Stop. This is getting out of hand."

"Enlighten me."

"You can't continue to be jealous like this. If this is how it is when we're engaged, what will it be like when we're married?"

The monster that had remained somewhat dormant in him woke with this last phrase. Enishi's face contorted in rage and he slammed his hands down on the table. 

"Are you saying that I can't handle myself like a decent man?!" Enishi all but yelled, earning the attention of the whole bar, "Will I be that much of a burden to you?!"

"Enishi, don't scream." Kaoru tried to pacify him, but her own voice rose in fear, "Everyone's staring."

"Oh so now you're afraid to be seen with me!" His face turned even redder than it had been.

"No! It's not that!" Kaoru said desperately to calm him.

"Then what IS IT THEN?!" The last words were screamed and left a ringing silence in the air, successfully silencing the whole room. Kaoru looked down and muttered,

"I don't feel comfortable anymore."

Then all hell broke loose. Enishi grabbed her by the hair and before she could scream in pain, threw her against the booth, knocking the wind out of her.

"What's not to feel comfortable with, you slut?!" He paused long enough to yell, "Not getting enough in this relationship?!" He picked her up and shoved her against the wall. He brought his face close to hers and spoke so that she could smell the alcohol reeking from his breath, "This is what you want." He kissed her roughly but Kaoru thrashed and her foot connected with his shin.

"You little bitch." Enishi hissed in pain. He pinned her to the wall with one rough hand around her throat and began to tear her blouse with the other. This was enough to bring the rest of the bar out of its stupor. The bartender sprinted over immediately.

"Sir! What do you think you're doing?" The bartender yelled with no success at gaining his attention. Finally, he threw one punch to the side of Enishi's face and it landed square on the jaw. Enishi stumbled enough to let loose of Kaoru's neck and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Enishi now focused his attention on the bartender, and lunged. This momentary distraction was enough for Kaoru to scramble to her feet and rush out the door. She ran out into the biting cold, hailing the first cab she saw back to the resort.

The driver was a kind-looking old man and he looked at her in concern. It was none of his business to ask, so he kept his mouth shut and took to driving to the address he was given in haste. Kaoru collapsed in the backseat of the worn cab in a sobbing mess. The driver looked on with pity in his eyes and let the girl cry, knowing it was what she needed most at the moment. After an unidentifiable amount of time, the cab pulled to a slow halt.

"We're here Miss." The cab driver said. "Do you need some help?"

She managed a weak smile and shook her head. She dug through her pockets, and then again in haste. Seeing her despair, the cab driver stopped her. 

"Don't worry Miss." The cab driver gave her a smile, "It's all taken care of."

Kaoru sat there for a minute in a mixture of surprise and relief before bowing deeply and getting out of the cab. She stood back and watched it drive away, grateful of having met such a nice man. Then realized that she not only lost her purse, but her jacket too and the snow was beginning to fall again. She sighed and turned towards the front doors of the resort. Kaoru started up slowly and only now did she notice the pain. Her back ached and her throat was sore. Her right arm was numb and her head was pounding. A hot liquid trickled down the side of her head. She reached up one hand and saw that she had been bleeding from where she had hit a sharp edge on the table. 

She stumbled into the hallway supporting herself on whatever she could find. When she reached the lobby, she gave herself time to take a strained breath. She looked up and saw Kenshin sitting on one of the waiting room chairs, looking down with brows furrowed in internal conflict. As if in waiting for something, he checked his watch and sprang up, grabbing his coat and car keys. Turning towards the doorway, he saw Kaoru for the first time and dropped everything in his hands as his violet eyes widened in horror. Kaoru grimaced at how revolting she must have looked, blouse torn, hair strewn every-which way, blood down the side of her face and drenched from the snow.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin rushed over. Without another word, he began checking her for more injuries and Kaoru blushed at the care he was giving her. Seeing that nothing was fatally damaged or broken, his eyes focused back on hers.

"It was my fault," His violet depths showed self-loathing, "I shouldn't have left you there." Kaoru shook her head.

"No." She said, but it came out more of a rasped whisper. She found that speaking had hurt her and she put her hands to her throat, only to flinch away from the contact. Kenshin's eyes widened and he lifted Kaoru's hair away from her neck as gently as he could to see the hand-shaped bruise branded there. As if seeing that triggered something, his anger doubled.

"This never should have happened." Kenshin tore his gaze away from her neck and looked back into her eyes, "If I had been there to protect you, then—..."

"No." Kaoru said and tried not to wince but didn't quite succeed. She tried again, "No, it's not your fault." Kenshin was about to argue, but he noticed her shiver from apparent cold. 

Without another word, he scooped her up and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed and went to the bathroom to run a bath. While the water was filling the tub, he rummaged through the cabinet for bandages and cotton swabs. Without waiting for a response, he sat down next to Kaoru, gently pushed the hair away from the top of her forehead where her wound was. Gently, he cleaned and placed a bandage over the bloodied area. To his relief, it wasn't as bad as it initially looked. He pulled back and was greeted by her questioning eyes.

"It should be fine now. I just put some cream on it." He explained, putting the remaining bandage away.

"Why?" Her whispered tones were almost drowned out by the sound of running water from the bathroom.

"I thought you may have wanted that cleaned before you took a bath." He looked confused as well. 

"No." Kaoru shook her head, "Why are you doing this for me?"

Almost without thinking, he replied, "Because I care." Kaoru's eyes widened and she felt a blush spread across her cheeks. Kenshin, also feeling the awkwardness of the moment, cleared his throat.

"Go take a bath and change your clothes. I'll have some food and tea ready by the time you come down."

Kaoru nodded and thought Kenshin would leave now. Instead, he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the edge of the bathtub. For one crazy moment, Kaoru thought Kenshin was going to help her bathe, but he retreated. Before closing the bathroom door, he looked over his shoulder and said,

"I'll be a few rooms over if you need me." And he forced a smile despite the situation and closed the door, leaving Kaoru alone once again.

* * * * *

As she soaked, Kaoru willed her mind to be blank, void of all memories of the past evening. She found that the steaming water relieved her sore muscles and revived her somewhat. She was reluctant to leave the comfort of the bath, but felt lured out by a tantalizing smell coming from the kitchen.

With less effort than before, she eased herself out of the bath and changed into a new set of clothes. She drained the bathtub and let her other set of clothes soak in the sink in hopes of ridding them of the blood and dirt stains.

She then set out towards the general direction of the delicious aroma. She found herself in the staff kitchen, watching Kenshin stir-fry something with practiced ease. But his attention seemed not to be on the food in front of him. There was something unusually stoic in his stance and Kaoru could not quite place what it was. She took one more step into the room and paused.

"Kenshin?" She asked hesitantly. He turned towards her with a strange look in his eyes, still caught in his train of thought. The rage and raw anger consumed the normal pale violet hue and lit his eyes aflame. His eyes locked on hers for a breath of a moment and Kaoru inhaled sharply. She would have sworn that they had truly been the color of a burning fire. Realizing he startled her, Kenshin blinked and harnessed his emotions once more. The fire melted away into violet again as he looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," He sounded somewhat weary, "I was...thinking." Kaoru nodded and drew a slow breath, still shaken up from the intensity of the gaze. Kenshin took this for exhaustion and came around the counter to help her. As his hand reached to guide her towards the table, Kaoru involuntarily flinched. He gave her a pained look.

"Please allow me to help you to your seat," He said with trained formality. Kaoru nodded and looked ashamed. She let herself be guided to the chair and tried not to flinch again. What was she flinching for, anyway? It's only Kenshin...Kenshin, who would never hurt her deliberately...Kenshin, who cared about her.

'But his eyes...' she thought as she sat down, 'He looked just as Enishi had...' her mental voice trailed off and she wince.

Kenshin saw Kaoru shudder and could only incorrectly guess her train of thought. He felt disgusted with himself. Now he had made her frightened of himself. Kenshin returned to the food he had been preparing and divided it into two portions and placed the larger one in front of Kaoru while staying an arm's-width away. With that done, he picked up the second on the way to the door. Kaoru, who had watched the whole procession in silent confusion, called out as Kenshin was about to exit the room.

"Wait!" The urgency in her own voice surprised her, "What are you doing?"

Kenshin looked over his shoulder and smiled, ignoring the pain it caused him, "I'm going to the other room to eat, Kaoru. I thought you may have been uncomfortable in my presence." 

"You haven't eaten?" Kaoru asked incredulously.

"No." Kenshin made for the door again. "I offered to wait up for you and told the others to go out for dinner." He was a few paces past the door when the words finally sank in. 

"Kenshin! Come back!"

He came back through the doorframe, but didn't quite enter the room. Kaoru returned his curious look with a guilty expression.

"I-I won't mind if you ate with me."

"It's alright, Kaoru," He began to politely decline, "You don't have to offer anything for my sake. If it doesn't put you at ease, then you shouldn't—"

"No!" Kaoru burst out. She blushed and said again, "No. I'd...like for you to eat with me."

Kenshin stayed at the door, slightly unconvinced. 

"It's not you, Kenshin. It's just been a long day." She looked at him apologetically. Seeing his hesitation, she added, "Please?" In resignation and a bit of relief, Kenshin made his way over to the table and sat down opposite her on the long table, making sure to stay out of touching-range. He kept his eyes on his food and ate without a word. Kaoru watched him for a moment before sighing sadly and starting on her own food. She found she wasn't as hungry as she had thought.

They both finished around the same time and Kenshin began collecting the dishes with obvious intent of washing them. When his hand reached out for her bowl, Kaoru put her own hand over his to halt the movement.

"You don't have to, Kenshin." She looked up into his startled eyes, "I'll do the dishes." She added with a smile. He nodded dumbly and retracted his hand, letting Kaoru take over. 

After watching her for a few moments, he took to wiping the table, counters and stoves. When he finished, he wiped the cabinets and windows as well to keep in time with Kaoru so that they'd finish at around the same time. He sort of enjoyed the silent company. It felt strangely normal and comforting for the two of them to be doing something as simple as household chores together. The strained tension had slipped away without either of them noticing.

Kaoru washed dish after dish, until her hands hit the bottom of the empty sink. She rinsed her hands off and wiped them dry on a towel. Turning, she saw that behind Kenshin was a spotless kitchen and assumed that he was finished as well. Focusing on folding the towel carefully she tried to ask nonchalantly, "So what's next?"

"I was going to wait for the others to return. But it's been a long day, Kaoru," He looked at her with an unreadable expression, "You should rest."

"If you don't mind," Kaoru began shyly, "I'd like to wait with you." 

After a pause, he smiled and said, "I'd like that."

* * * * *

Kaoru settled herself on the couch with a thick blanket as Kenshin fed the fireplace a log. After making sure the fire wouldn't die out, he settled himself on the couch a safe distance away, just in case Kaoru still wasn't comfortable with contact. They had been sitting for ten minutes in silence before Kenshin saw a red light blinking from the phone at the front desk. He got up and padded over. He pressed a button on the message machine and it beeped to life.

__

"Hey man," It was Sano's voice, _"We're trying to rush back, but we've been stuck in traffic two towns over. I'm calling from my cell but it's running low. You probably can't call me back. We'll be home pretty late, seeing that we haven't moved hours...What Tatsumo? Oh, fine. Fifteen minutes, happy? In any case, don't wait up if you don't have to. Later."_

The machine beeped again and recited the time stamp. The message had been left over an hour since Kaoru returned. Kenshin looked sheepishly at her.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for nothing."

"I don't mind." Kaoru smiled earnestly, "Really."

Before the last word had dropped from Kaoru's mouth, a cab came screeching into the driveway outside the lobby window. Lights flooded into the window, blinding them both. Then there was a loud slam of a car door and the lights panned around the room and finally disappeared. There was silence for only a few moments before there was a loud pounding on the door. Kaoru and Kenshin exchanged worried looks. Was Sano back early? Had something happened? Kenshin headed towards the door and Kaoru followed, leaving the quilt behind. Both stopped in their tracks when someone began to yell.

"Kaoru! I know you're there! Just listen to me please!"

It was Enishi.

Kenshin looked over his shoulder and saw Kaoru staring in horror at the door. The color had drained from her face and she had been gripping the nearest table so hard that her knuckles had turned white. Swiftly, he returned to her side and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her away from the door.

"We won't open the door if you don't want to." He said gently, "We could just stay in one of the back rooms and wait until he leaves."

"Please Kaoru! I'm sorry! I was drunk!" The voice begged, "I had no idea what I was doing! I hate myself a thousand times over for it! I love you Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked into Kenshin's comforting eyes and listened to Enishi's pleading while mentally debating. She drew a shaky breath and braced herself. She pulled out of Kenshin's semi-embrace and looked at him with a new determination in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kenshin. I have to give him a chance to explain." Kaoru looked at him sadly, "I owe him that much."

'You don't owe him anything!' Kenshin wanted to yell. Instead he took a breath and said, "Are you sure?" Kaoru closed her eyes briefly and nodded. 

"Please don't interfere? This is something I have to do." She looked at him almost pleadingly. Kenshin consented but ducked into the shadows instead of leaving. He was not making the same mistake twice. 

Kaoru made her way towards the door and lifted the safety latch, then undid the lock. Enishi's yelling immediately quelled and he fell through the door in a torrent of apologies.

"Kaoru! I'm so sorry! I had no idea what I was doing! When I realized, it was too late to go after you! It took me so long to find this place and—...God! Did I do that to you?" He touched the bandage on Kaoru's forehead. In his stupor, he wasn't as gentle as he had meant to be and Kaoru winced. From the corner, Kenshin repressed the urge to pounce. This was what Kaoru wanted. He'll wait for now.

"I did this too?" Enishi was now checking Kaoru's bruises with a hint of despair, "I'm so sorry Kaoru. I promise to make this up to you! I love you! You know that! This will never happen again!" Kaoru smiled. She found her heart warming again. This was the Enishi she knew. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get any words out, Enishi pulled her into a fierce hug that momentarily knocked the wind out of her.

"I know you hate me for this. But you know I only do it because I love you so much! I'm so worried that you'll realize that you're too good for me and leave me one day. Promise you'll never leave me? For anyone?"

'I promise,' Kaoru was getting ready to say, but before she opened her mouth, Enishi continued,

"Not even that Kenshin guy?"

Kaoru had been eager and willing to agree to any terms that he set up until he mentioned Kenshin. The awkwardness of the situation made her unable to answer. Her hesitation made Enishi prompt again.

"Just promise me Kaoru. You'll never leave me for anyone." His voice was a little more demanding now. "Damnit, that's all you have to promise!"

"Enishi..." Kaoru trailed off, unsure.

"Why can't you promise me Kaoru?" His tone had grown fierce and his embrace constricting, "Just promise me this one thing. Nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Enishi, please," Kaoru's own voice took on a pleading tone. Vaguely, she wondered how the roles had been reversed; she was supposed to be demanding loyalty and he was supposed to be asking for her mercy.

"I'm not letting you go until I hear you say those words!" He ignored her plea completely.

"Please, Enishi," Her voice was getting hoarse again, her bruised neck pushed brutally against his shoulder, "Stop, I can't breathe."

"I'll make you promise me damnit!" Enishi was on the verge of hysterics, "You love me! No one else! Do you hear me?"

Kenshin had been trying to hold back, but now he saw that he could no longer remain in unawares. He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Enishi, let her go."

Enishi looked up at the source of interruption and jealousy drained the last bit of morale from his conscience. He pulled back from Kaoru abruptly and gripped her roughly by the arms.

"So this is the explanation, huh? You really were just planning on screwing me over! You little bitch!"

"Enishi!" Kaoru winced in his grip, "Stop! You always do this!"

"So it's always my fault, is it?!" Enishi raised a hand and Kaoru closed her eyes and waited for the impact. It never came. In the same instant, other hand gripping her arm was ripped away. Without the support, she sank down to the ground and looked around confusedly. Her blue eyes widened as they focused in the dark.

Kenshin was pinning Enishi to the wall with one hand on his neck.

And he seemed to have no trouble despite the fact that he was a good head shorter and Enishi was wildly thrashing.

One more thing that had struck Kaoru was the look on his face. It was the same as before. Unbound rage. Towards Enishi.

Enishi seemed to notice the change in demeanor as well and it had quieted his struggle. He hung limply as Kenshin narrowed his eyes. When Kenshin spoke, the voice was not his own, but one deeper and more dangerous.

"If you understand what is good for you, you will not see her if she does not wish to see you. You will not touch her if she does not want to be touched. And you will not look for Kaoru here again. Clear?" He loosened his hold enough for Enishi to nod with fear-stricken eyes. Kenshin dropped him without warning and didn't mask his disgust by bothering to look at him. 

"Leave."

Enishi scrambled out the door and slammed it behind him. For a few moments, silence hung in the air as tension began to grow again. Kenshin hadn't moved and his eyes still had not focused. Slowly, he took a breath and leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. Although she couldn't see his face, she could still hear him when he spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Kaoru." His voice sounded weary, and disgusted by himself, "I should have had more control over my temper. I don't blame you if you are afraid of me now." Kaoru silently stood up despite the sudden nausea it caused, and walked over to Kenshin. He couldn't see her do this and went on, "What I did was not responsible nor what you wanted me to do. I'm should—" Kaoru threw her arms around him and halted his speech. He dropped his hands and looked at her with startled violet eyes.

"Don't say that." She said from where her face was buried in his shirt, fighting down the pain and sleepiness that came over her, "I should be thanking you."

"But shouldn't you be afraid of my temper now?" He sounded a little sad, "I may hurt you like Enishi did."

"No," Kaoru wrapped her arms more tightly around his torso, willing herself to stay conscious a little longer, "You fought for my protection. You would never hurt me. I trust you." She looked up into his eyes and he saw she meant it. She would willingly put her life in his hands. His eyes warmed and he returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Kaoru."

She smiled up at him before her eyes fluttered closed, rendering her unconscious from mental and physical exhaustion.

* * * * *

When Kaoru came to, she found Kenshin's worried face hovering over hers. She blinked for a minute and took in her surroundings. She was back in the lobby, stretched out on the couch with the blanket tucked around her. When she realized what happened, she blushed.

"Did I faint?"

"You were tired," Kenshin gave her a relieved smile, "It hasn't been that long."

She sat up with Kenshin's help and held her head to clear the lingering bouts of sleepiness. "Are the others back?"

"No. Not yet."

"I...I don't really want them to see me like this," She looked sheepish "There will be too many questions about the bruises and...I don't know if I want to tell them." She looked to him for understanding, and she had no trouble finding it.

"Perhaps you should take a few days off." Kenshin suggested, "I'll cover for you while you're gone." He smiled warmly.

"I'd like that," Kaoru looked away blushing, and muttered something just softly enough for Kenshin to hear, "But I'd rather you come with me." Kenshin regarded her look and considered for a moment.

"You know," He began thoughtfully, "I wouldn't mind taking a vacation myself." Kaoru smiled at him, relieved and happy.

"But if we want to avoid them," Kaoru began to consider, "we should leave soon. Where could we go on such short notice?"

"I have an old friend who owns a house in the mountains he rarely visits. He welcomed me to use it whenever I should need to."

"Sounds great." 

* * * * *

**__**

A/N: Sorry everyone! That took too long for me to update! I had the worst block and grades and distractions. I tried to make it long, but I just made it normal length. Instead I packed it with wholesome drama-y goodness. ^_^

Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers who've supported me all this time! Kudos for not giving up hope!

Oh and I got nominated for this best RK fanfic contest. I'm very flattered, but most likely not going to win, considering my competition. (I'm up against some elite's, like Silver and such) But go see it anyway! When I find the address eventually.

And personally, who thought it was cute to see Kenshin and Kaoru act like a married couple, doing chores together? ^_^ And realized that Enishi used every excuse in the book? @_@ I don't mean to be mean to him. Honest!

More goodness soon! And a cookie to whoever guesses who Kenshin's friend is! Yes, it does matter.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Don't own characters nor the plot.  
  
**Author's Notes: ::stares at reviews:: Wow. That's going to burn a hole in my pocket. I don't think I can afford to buy cookies for all of those people that guessed correctly. Instead, I think I am going to buy cookies for all of you who guessed incorrectly! That way I'd only have to buy a dozen instead of several dozen!...Okay what the heck. Cookies for you all!  
  
Oh and yes, I did change my penname. I had gotten unnecessary questions over why I had chosen cherrymecha. Same author, same story, different penname. Prepare yourselves for a long fluffy chapter! Sorry for the terribly long wait.  
  
**_* * * * *  
  
**_Winter  
_**Part Two: Snow  
~ VIII ~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru regarded the motion-blurred nightscape with unfocused eyes. Kenshin's SUV isolated them from all noise save for the minor grating of gravel along the highway and the gentle swish of windshield-wipers, swiping away the specks of rain. Silence was something she relished, and something Kenshin gladly gave her.  
  
Shortly after the decision was made to leave on temporary break, Kenshin left to leave notes, make necessary arrangements and find the key to the house in the mountains. Kaoru's job was to go pack a few days' worth of clothing and anything she thought she'd need. So she trekked through the dimly lit resort to retrieve her things.   
  
Alone.  
  
Of course, that did nothing for her shaken nerves. With every corner she turned, she expected to see Enishi with a glazed smile holding a bloodied chainsaw or Kenshin's unconscious body. She jumped away from darkened windows and couldn't stand to turn her back to open doorways. Kaoru felt like a child after watching a horror movie.  
  
Given these conditions, it was difficult for her to pack. She'd run into a room, throw open a suitcase, grab whatever objects were within reach, shove them in, shut the suitcase and scurry out. Kenshin watched her as she came downstairs, bringing more suitcases filled with things he was sure she didn't need. He didn't say anything. When they finally loaded themselves into the car, Kaoru sat down with a sigh. She was in Kenshin's presence now, and Enishi wouldn't even dare to trail them. Hopefully.  
  
The ride was relatively silent and ten minutes onto the highway, it had begun to rain. Not that Kaoru minded much. It fogged her view of the scenery but she was content with staring at its reflection of the inside of the car if her mind could be stopped from thinking too much. Sighing, she leaned her forehead on the cold glass, clearing an area of mist with her body heat and her breath. She was once again reminded of how childlike her actions were, but self-reprimand was not something she needed at the moment. Instead she stared into the window's reflection of her own eyes and was dully curious as to when they lost their brightness and when they had begun to cast shadows from lack of sleep.  
  
She tilted her head on the cold window so she could see Kenshin. He had not noticed her scrutiny and was still focused on the road. His jaw was clenched and his hands gripped the steering wheel almost painfully. He was apparently still thinking about Enishi. Kaoru let her gaze linger on his face and her breath caught. With each passing street lamp, his eyes gained a more golden hue. Kenshin heard this and turned briefly in her direction.  
  
"Kaoru? Are you alright?"  
  
Kaoru leaned back from the window, leaving a wet imprint of her forehead on the glass. "I'm fine." She said, hesitantly looking up. His eyes were a shade of concerned violet. Of course, she thought to herself, fogged windows absorb some light and deflect others. It was then that she noticed the not-so-subtle change in Kenshin's expression. He was smiling now. She gave him a confused look.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't lean against the cold window like that, Kaoru." Kenshin said, repressing a laugh. Kaoru's eyes bugged out and she flipped down the mirror from the inner roof of the car. Sure enough, there was a red mark the size of a fist on the right side of her forehead. She put the mirror back and groaned.   
  
"It's alright Kaoru," Kenshin smiled, "It's just a bit cold. Here." He kept one hand on the wheel and placed the other on her forehead, right above the mark. He gently rubbed the mark with his thumb and withdrew after it no longer felt cold to the touch. "Better?" She nodded dumbly in reply. Now her forehead was no longer red, but the rest of her face was flaming. Kenshin didn't seem to notice as he focused back on the road.  
  
"We won't be there for a while. You may want to get some sleep."  
  
Kaoru nodded and took the suggestion, wanting to avoid a confrontation like that again. She leaned back the seat a bit and curled up the best she could, to Kenshin's amusement. Promptly, unconsciousness claimed her and she fell into a slightly fitful sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She didn't recognize the passage of time and hadn't remembered her dreams, or if she had dreamed at all. All she was aware of was a soft but worried voice calling her back to consciousness.  
  
"Kaoru?" The voice had become more and more like Kenshin's, "Kaoru, wake up."  
  
She lifted her lids and Kenshin's face blurred into view. "Hm?" was her intelligent reply.  
  
"Kaoru, you were tossing in your sleep." His worried gaze hovered over her, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Mm? Oh." She sat up, "I'll be fine." She ran a wary hand through her hair. Sleep had not been as restful as she'd liked. Kaoru suddenly became aware of the few cars whizzing by them and their lack of movement. That and it had stopped raining."Where are we?"  
  
"I pulled over," He said while turning back and pulling the car out of park, "We're almost there and you just looked so distressed I thought I'd wake you up." Without giving further commentary, he pulled off the side lane and onto the road again. "Do you want to try to sleep again?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head and leaned the chair back up, unsure if he saw her. She then voiced her answer, "No, I'll be fine. Thank you though." Kenshin nodded and continued to drive. Within a short span of time, he drove smoothly off an exit ramp onto a small local road and then onto a beaten stone trail. The jeep again absorbed all of the impact of the rough stonework and Kaoru could feel her nerves begin to ease again.  
  
Shortly, they pulled up to a structure that could be called no less than a shack that had been to shack-hell and back. Kaoru's carefully built mental stability began to slip again. Kenshin didn't seem to notice her discomfort or what unsuitable living propositions the cabin offered as he pulled up. If anything, he seemed happier when they finally came to a stop.  
  
"We're here!" He all but sang the unwanted obvious to Kaoru. She offered a weak smile-grimace, hoping it would pass as owing more to the past night than the sight of their shelter. Kenshin smiled brightly back as he jumped out to unload the luggage from the back. "The door should be unlocked since it's fairly safe here. There isn't anyone around for miles. You can go inside to rest a bit. I'll come in with the luggage in a moment!" He darted behind the car.  
  
Kaoru opened the car door and carefully placed a foot on the ground. Tentatively, she took one step towards her impending doom. Upon closer inspection, the door was marred with burns and scratches and there was mold growing in the nooks and crannies of the doorframe. It was surprising that the rusted metal of a doorknob hadn't fallen off yet. Kaoru took a deep breath and tried not to cringe as she placed a hand on the said doorknob. For a deformed, rusted thing, it had not made a sound when it turned and the door gave way. Kaoru took one look at the inside and gasped.  
  
One really should not make premature judgements.  
  
She was standing in a gold-painted hall with marble floors, hanging chandeliers and the occasional decorative piece of pottery. Kaoru remembered to re-hinge her jaw and close the door, lest either invited flies. She slipped off her shoes out of courtesy and stepped into the adjacent room.  
  
Once again, she was overwhelmed by how a cabin, no matter how hideous, managed to hold such large rooms. Kaoru walked around what she assumed was the living room. There seemed to be more pottery lining this room as well as fine furnishings and plush rugs. She stopped in front of a baby grand piano and let the waves of nostalgia wash over her. She hadn't touched one since she left for college. The cover was overlain with a thin film of dust and Kaoru made it a point to clean it later. She lifted it carefully to expose the pearly white and deep onyx keys that she had grown up knowing. Hesitant, she placed her fingers on the keys, but changed her mind and removed them. It seemed wrong to disturb the silence. Later, she promised herself.  
  
Turning, she regarded the rest of the room and her eyes rested on the fireplace. The fireplace that already harbored a fire. Her brow furrowed. Already lit? Come to think of it, the lights had been on in the hall as well as the living room when she stepped into it.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice called from outside, "Kaoru? Would you mind lending me a hand?" She snapped out of her train of thought and hurried out, "Coming!"  
  
Kenshin was outside past his ears in heavy luggage, more than his weight should have allowed him to carry. Vaguely, Kaoru noted they had all been hers. Left behind was a single, lonely suitcase beside the car.  
  
"Sorry to call you out Kaoru," Kenshin's voice came from somewhere behind the piles of baggage, "But would you mind taking my suitcase in? I have my hands a bit...full."  
  
"Oh! Sure. Sorry." She went to retrieve the light suitcase as Kenshin made his way in, relying on familiarity rather than his eyes that had been blocked by the suitcases in his arms.  
  
"Let's just leave them in the living room, alright Kaoru?" He directed towards her without risking to lose his balance by turning to face her. She nodded, although she knew he couldn't see her and followed him in. He removed his shoes without a teeter the tower of suitcases in his hands and turned directly at the doorway to the living room and took several strides in and expertly avoiding coffee tables, sofas and the piano. Kaoru was left to wonder at how often Kenshin must have been here.  
  
When he reached the far end of the room, Kenshin dropped the load of suitcases on the floor with a dull thud. They had remained stacked, and even on the floor, they had been more than half of his height. Kaoru placed his suitcase lamely beside hers as Kenshin stretched out the kinks in his shoulders.  
  
"Sorry about that," She said sheepishly.  
  
"I think I'll live," Kenshin stretched one last time and turned to give her a smile, "But I would like some tea if you'd care to make me some." She blushed under his smile and nodded. "The kitchen is the next door over." He offered, "There should be tea in the upper left-hand cabinet and a kettle in the cabinet down and to the right of that." She took his instructions and retreated from the room. She entered the kitchen and found the tea without any trouble. She couldn't find the kettle though. She counted the cabinets again, one down and to the right. The kettle still wasn't there. There was a spot where the kettle should have been but it wasn't. She looked around the room and finally saw the kettle on the stove. The image of the lit fireplace flitted across her mind and she called into the living room.  
  
"Kenshin?" She asked. "Does your friend, the friend that owns this cabin I mean, does he often stay here?" He had been making the longest sofa into a bed and he paused to consider her question.  
  
"He's usually out traveling. I think he went to go visit his friends in America." He said after a moment, then went back to laying the comforter on the couch, "I'm never quite sure."  
  
"Is there a chance that he's home?"  
  
"There is, but it's as likely as me winning the lottery." Kenshin smiled reassuringly, "Besides, he's a nice man. He wouldn't mind us staying here, nor using anything of his."  
  
"Oh," Kaoru thought for a minute, "Alright." And went to go finish making the tea.   
  
Her family had made it a point to keep her away from the kitchen so she never really learned how to make tea. It couldn't be that hard, she thought. Besides, it could have been a skill one gains with age. On that note, she poured out the water from it and filled it with fresh tap water to boil. She brought the tea out and saw that there were filters in the cabinet as well. Perhaps she should use that so that Kenshin wouldn't drink a mouthful of tealeaves? She pulled one out and filled it with tealeaves from the tin. Now how do you make sure it stays shut? She looked around the kitchen and found a rubber band. Perfect! She bunched the filter at the top and secured it with the rubber band. Dropping the whole thing into the boiling water in the kettle, she sat back and felt proud of herself. There! Easy as cake.  
  
Now to wait for the tea to finish making itself. How do you tell if the tea is done in any case? The smell, Kaoru assured herself. When it starts smelling like tea, it should be done. Cooking was easier than Kaoru had thought. Might as well make a little something to go with that tea. She pulled out some sweet buns from the refrigerator and looked for instructions to heat them. There was nothing printed on the back but the nutrition facts, however, so she ad-libbed. She removed two from the package and placed them in the microwave. She pressed a few seconds to begin with and hit start. When the microwave ding-ed its completed mission, the buns were still frozen beyond the exterior. Sure not to make the same mistake again, Kaoru punched in several numbers this time and pressed start again. The buns hadn't lived past 6 minutes when there was a small explosion in the microwave.  
  
Kaoru looked up from where she was putting the other sweet buns back into the fridge and blinked twice. That could not have been a good sound.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin called from the living room, "Everything alright?"  
  
"Fine! Just fine!" She reassured him, "Nothing I can't fix!"  
  
Hesitantly, she turned to the microwave and pulled open the door. There was a spattering of what used to be sweet buns and their red bean filling on the walls of the microwave.  
  
"I guess that means I need to make more," Kaoru sighed. She got out two more buns and stuck them into the oven this time, not trusting the microwave anymore. She could not figure out the temperatures, but figured the higher the temperature, the faster they'll be done, and so set it as hot as the sun and left to clean the microwave.  
  
She wet a rag and began to attack the dried filling on the sides. She tried at them for a few minutes before a smell met her nose. It definitely was not that of tea.  
  
"Kyaaa! I burned it!" She jumped up and ran to the kettle. There was a smell of burning rubber as she lifted it off and emptied its contents into the sink. The water was a discolored shade of brown-green and she had not felt the slosh of the packet of tea she threw in there. She shook the kettle and listened for it, but it was not there. She pulled off the top and saw with horror that the rubber band had glued the tea and the filter to the bottom of the kettle. It was then that she realized the burning smell had not gone away. She ran to the oven and wrenched open the door.  
  
Their buns were on fire.  
  
She grabbed the kettle from where she dropped it and filled it with water. Fully dousing the flaming buns with water had put the fire out. And filled the bottom of the oven with a small puddle of murky tea-water. Kaoru groaned as she put her head in her hands. There were approaching footsteps from behind her and she didn't bother to look up as she said, "I've made a mess of things, haven't I?"  
  
"You sure have." Was the reply. However, it was not Kenshin's soothing voice nor words she heard. It was a gruff, slightly peeved voice that could only belong to one person.  
  
Kaoru whipped around, "Hiko?!" she squeaked.  
  
Surely enough, there stood a disgruntled middle-aged man in rumpled pajamas, none too pleased at being disturbed at godforsaken hours because his kitchen was on fire. "What are you doing here, Kamiya?"  
  
Kaoru had enough sense not to try to answer the question. Instead, she sank into a chair and put her head in her hands again.  
  
"Are you here with that idiot?" Hiko gruffly asked, callous to Kaoru's state of distress. She meekly nodded. On cue, Kenshin strode in and was taken aback by the scene, from the burning oven, to the lord-knows-what splattered on the microwave, to the discarded kettle on the floor, to the weary girl at the kitchen table, and finally to the owner of the cabin.  
  
"Congratulations Kenshin." Came Kaoru's muffled voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to win the lottery."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a brief explanation from Kenshin regarding their sudden appearance, and a lengthier explanation from Kaoru as to why the kitchen was emitting a putrid smell, things were in a state of temperamental tranquility. Kenshin offered to clean up the kitchen and make new tea, which left Grumpy and Bashful at the same table in the living room.   
  
"You got a thing for idiot redheads?" Hiko broke the terse silence.  
  
"Oh fine." Kaoru glared, "No, 'How have you been these past ten years,' or 'Long time no see. How did you end up here?'"  
  
Suddenly, there were two Grumpys in the room.  
  
"And that's not fair for you to say! Kenshin's not an idiot!" Kaoru replied hotly. There was an awkward silence as Hiko regarded Kaoru with a cocked brow.  
  
Ah the joyous return of Bashful.  
  
"Just Kenshin? Forgetting someone?" Hiko mocked the poor girl.  
  
"Erm..." Kaoru blushed, "I-I meant that neither of...that um..." She trailed off. And as the silence ensued, Kaoru tried not to blush and Hiko tried not to laugh. Neither of them succeeded.   
  
"What's so funny about me sticking up for Kenshin?" Kaoru said crossly, still red, as Hiko let out an uncharacteristically large guffaw. When that did nothing to quell him, she tried again, "At least I have an exciting love life!"   
  
Kaoru had been so caught up in her fury that she hadn't realized what she said. Here, she did manage to get Hiko to stop laughing...long enough for him to take a deep breath and laugh harder.   
  
"I-I don't mean...! Kenshin and I aren't..." Her blush turned ten shades more red, but the damage was already done. Trying desperately to correct herself, she blurted, "I'm engaged!"   
  
That stopped Hiko immediately.   
  
He stared at her blankly for a minute. Then he smirked. "We sure work fast, don't we Kamiya?"  
  
"Wha...?" It took Kaoru a moment to catch the implications of her own words. "No no! Not to Kenshin! To someone else!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she wondered about the truth of the statement. After tonight, where did she and Enishi stand as a couple?  
  
"Well," Hiko snorted, slipping back into his usual pattern of rudeness, "Give my sympathy to the poor man. He has to eat your cooking every day." Kaoru replied with a glare. Before she could say anything, Hiko went on, "When is this overrated bondage of two people whom have no idea what hell they're getting themselves into?"  
  
At that, Kaoru's anger slipped a bit. "I-I'm not sure anymore." She averted his gaze and picked at an invisible speck of dirt on her shirt. "We had an argument tonight." That would be the understatement of the century.  
  
"A he-forgot-to-put-the-toilet-seat-down argument or he-got-jealous-because-I-ran-off-with-a-redhead argument?" Hiko asked, unfazed.  
  
"I didn't run off with Kenshin," Kaoru's temper began to flare. Then just as quickly, it deflated, leaving a worn-out woman who wanted nothing more than for everyone to leave her alone, "But he got jealous anyway. He gets jealous a lot. This time things just got a little out of control. That's all." She ran a tired hand through her hair.  
  
"Ah," Hiko's gaze softened somewhat. But not enough to notice. "Who's the lucky man? Do I know him?"  
Kaoru nodded, and said warily, "Enishi."  
  
That single name seemed to speak volumes as it hung in the air. Hiko gave a shadow of a nod and sat back. "I always thought that kid was strange."  
  
"Thanks," Kaoru tried to sound offended but didn't have enough energy to put all the required sarcasm behind the statement. "I know he's a nice guy. Deep down he is. Really." But the words fell flat, even on her own ears.  
  
"Listen," Hiko started gruffly, "I'm not the sentimental type. You know that. But if you need...well, you know." He broke off and coughed, unused to being compassionate. Kaoru smiled and nodded her thanks. The pair sank into uncomfortable silence again. Hiko coughed again and tried to sound annoyed, "Where's that idiot boy with our tea? Hey! Stupid!" He called loudly.  
  
"Yes?" Kenshin replied from the vicinity of the kitchen, "Coming!" Surely enough, he appeared at the doorway garbed in an apron holding a tray and two teacups and a pot of tea. He set a cup in front of Kaoru and one in front of Hiko, then the teapot within reach between them. "I'll be going now. I have to finish cleaning the kitchen. Then I'll make something for us to eat." He moved to retreat, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
"You don't have to," Kaoru smiled, previous mood dissipating, "Come sit with us and have some tea. You need your rest too."  
  
"It's alright, Kaoru." He returned her smile with one of his own and warmth pooled into his violet eyes, "There's a bit of a mess in the kitchen and I enjoy cooking."  
  
"Ah," Kaoru blushed and released his arm, "Sorry about the mess." She looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"I don't mind cleaning." He gave her one last smile before leaving the room. Kaoru watched his retreating figure before turning back to the man sitting across from her, only to be fixed with a calculating stare.  
  
"What?" Kaoru fidgeted again, feeling like a child in trouble in the principal's office. Well, the principal was there. All she needed was her youth and an intimidating room.   
  
Hiko seemed not to have heard the question and continued to stare at Kaoru as a scientist would observe a caged test subject. Finally, he withdrew his soul-penetrating gaze and sipped his tea calmly, ignoring her fully.  
  
"Hey!" Kaoru felt annoyed at the sudden shift in mood, "Are you going to tell me why you were staring at me or not?"  
  
There was a small clink as Hiko put down his teacup and looked at Kaoru bluntly. "You've fallen for him."  
  
"What?!" Kaoru fought the blush creeping onto her cheeks, "How do you figure that?"  
  
"Is being obvious a tactic you use or a plus that comes with your clueless nature?"  
  
"I have not fallen for Kenshin," Kaoru said crossly and raised her teacup to her lips, both to avoid looking at Hiko and to hide the annoying red tint in her cheeks. When she felt confident that her face had restored its normal color, she placed the half-empty teacup down.  
  
"Besides, I told you I was engaged, didn't I?" She tried to sound miffed as she looked up, but not directly into Hiko's eyes. There was a brief silence as she waited for him to respond. Finally, he sat back and closed his eyes.  
  
"You have a strange taste in men, girl."  
  
"Yes, we've gone over this." Kaoru rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "I like idio—"  
  
"I meant besides that." Hiko cut her off roughly without bothering to look at her, "You're drawn to troubled people." Kaoru blinked at him, not that he could see it. He took her silence as a cue to go on. "Quite an interesting history you have too. A callous teen from halfway across the world, a boy who had family issues for as long as he could remember, and a widow that—"  
  
"Wait, wait." Kaoru interrupted him. "Who are we talking about again?"  
  
Hiko lazily lifted his lids to look at her, "Battousai, Enishi and Kenshin. Unless there's someone else I should know about? Or a few dozen someones?"  
  
"No, not that." Kaoru didn't even notice the jab as her mind mulled over the words. "Kenshin's widowed?" She felt a pang of emotion that she couldn't immediately identify. It couldn't be jealousy...could it?  
  
"He didn't tell you." Hiko's voice was flat, stating a fact rather than asking a question. Kaoru shook her head and pushed away the growing discomfort that began to well inside.  
  
"He never spoke of it."  
  
"But you want to know." Again with the bluntness. Instead of responding, Kaoru risked a glance at the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"He can't hear us from there," Hiko answered her unsaid precaution, "And we can always change the topic if he walks in." Kaoru thought for a moment and then nodded. Hiko sipped his tea and then began.   
  
"He met her in college in his freshman year. She was in her senior year then." He started, getting straight to the facts, "She thought he was cute and he thought she was beautiful. They dated. When she graduated, he proposed. Didn't care that he was still in college. His grades were fine. So she said yes. Got married. Moved in together in an apartment." He shrugged and that seemed to be the end of his line of speech. Kaoru waited on her last reserves of patience and when he didn't continue, she prompted him.  
  
"Well? That can't be all!"  
  
"I never said I was done." Hiko glared at her mildly, "And of course that isn't all. They weren't rich, of course. And no one had taken the time nor money to rid the building of its growing pest problem. One night the summer they were married, a rat chewed through their fuse box in their basement. The thing died of course. Its blasted corpse caught fire and the building went up in flames." Hiko stopped again and sipped his tea.  
  
"But their fire alarm would have went off, right?" Kaoru tried to get him talking again. Hearing about Kenshin sparked an interest in her. She needed to hear the rest of this story!  
  
"They were fairly poor, Kamiya." Hiko glared, "They had both been going to college on scholarship. She held a part-time job as a piano teacher, and that got them enough money to get by on. He spent all his time trying to find a way to get into a post-graduate school on the little money he had. They didn't have money for luxuries like installing a fire alarm in their apartment."  
  
"There wasn't one already there?" Kaoru gasped, appalled.  
  
"You have a problem grasping the facts, don't you Kamiya?" Hiko sounded annoyed, "Of course there weren't in the cheapest apartments in the slums of the city! This is getting off topic. So the building was on fire. The people on the bottom floor were the first to notice and they all got out with a few burns. Kenshin didn't live on the bottom floor.  
  
"In case you need reminding, this was at night. Which means that people are asleep." Hiko said slowly, as if explaining to a child, "Kenshin didn't wake up until he felt the heat from the flames. By then, it was too late to get out safely.  
  
"He woke her up immediately and they each searched the room for a way to get out. During these searches, she burned her feet and it was difficult for her to walk. The fire had spread to the window where the fire escape was, but it was possible to get out. The ceiling had already begun to collapse and Kenshin saw that it would take too long for both of them to get out before the ceiling caved in. He pushed her out the window onto the fire escape as the beams of the ceiling collapsed. On him of course." Hiko said without the slightest twinge of emotion. Kaoru, however, gasped and her blue eyes held pain for both of them.  
  
"And as he pushed her out, she tried to grab for him, but missed. Her wedding ring, rather sharp diamond, scraped the left side of his face, giving him one of the marks of the cross," Hiko traced it with his own face with a downward motion. "As the ceiling fell, a sharp piece of plaster scratched him, giving him the second mark of the cross." He traced the mark, "So she watched from the fire escape as the beams of the building fell on her beloved. When she saw a small clearing, she climbed back in and found him unconscious, but still alive. She covered his body with hers and protected him from the flames and the falling debris."   
  
As Kaoru listened, she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. They were willing to give their lives for each other. Could she ever compare with that? Did she even want to try?   
  
"What happened then?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"Well, then the fire department showed up. Lazy fools. They managed to pull Kenshin out with a few burns and that wound on his face."  
  
"What about her?" Kaoru asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Hiko shook his head, "She didn't make it. Her body was scarred from fire and bleeding from several wounds on her back. She died protecting him."  
  
Ending on that note, Kaoru felt a tear slip down her own cheek. She thought of all those times Kenshin smiled and laughed. How much pain he must have held back to be able to do that.  
  
"The girl," Kaoru choked out, "What was her name?"  
  
"Tomoe."  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"Never seen her. She was supposed to be beautiful though. Tall and slender. Black hair. And the most beautiful brown eyes." Hiko said as he regarded his cold tea with distaste. He stood gracefully for a man of his size and stared down at her, "I'm going to get some sake and go to bed. Tea never did anything for me." With that he turned and headed for the door.   
  
"Wait!" Kaoru cried before he disappeared behind the doorway, "What about Kenshin?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiko looked at her over his shoulder, "He's here and alive isn't he?"  
  
"No, I mean that he's coming back soon. He'll expect you to be here."  
  
Hiko snorted, "He's learned never to expect anything from me." Without another word, he strode out, leaving Kaoru alone with her thoughts. Which was exactly what she didn't want.  
  
Images of Kenshin and this angel of his plagued her mind. Kaoru found that she didn't feel the previous pang of envy. How could she bare ill will to someone who was so pure? No, all she felt now was sympathy and pain. Sympathy and pain for Kenshin, Tomoe, herself and maybe even Enishi.  
  
Too many people to think about for one night. Kaoru wiped the traces of tears from her face and stood. She had examined this room when she came in but she felt compelled to do it again. Anything to keep her mind from settling and thinking.  
  
She walked the expanse of the area again, stopping every once in a while to look at a vase or a picture. Eventually, she found herself at the piano. Hesitantly looking in the direction of the kitchen and the doorway that Hiko left through, she decided that it couldn't hurt if she tried a few chords.  
  
Kaoru sat at the ivory colored bench and pushed up the cover concealing the warm welcoming of black and white. She ran her fingers along the keys and pressed a chord here and there. She hadn't played a song in years.  
  
"Do you play, Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice startled her and her fingers hit a sour note, making Kaoru wince.  
  
"Ah, no." She withdrew her hands, "I used to play a little." Kenshin nodded and set the tray he brought in on the table. He still wore the aprion.   
  
"Where did Hiko go off to?" Kenshin asked, looking around the room as if he were hiding from them.  
  
"He went to bed with some sake."  
  
"Sounds like him. That means we each have to eat more rice balls then!" He said cheerfully, not the least affected by the loss of company, "Did you two get aquatinted? You seemed to get along pretty well."  
  
"I, ah, knew him from my high school years. We had quite a history." Kaoru laughed nervously. Kenshin straightened immediately and looked at her with a mixture of surprise and horror.   
  
Kaoru wasn't very good at expressing herself tonight.   
  
"He was my high school principal!" She cried, meaning its face value and hoping Kenshin would take it as such. Sure enough, the look passed from his eyes and he continued to set the table and clear the left over dishes away.  
  
"Must have been quite a reunion," He resumed cheerfully, "What did you guys talk about?"  
  
Here, Kaoru froze. The foremost thought that ran through her mind was Hiko's story. But she couldn't bring that up, could she? She scourged her mind for anything else to tell him. Not of their potential relationship, Kaoru fervently thought, nor how she's virtually fallen for him. She tried to make up a lie that sounded plausible but came up blank. With mustered courage but still in a small voice, she said, "He was telling me about you."  
  
"Whatever it was, I promise it's not true." Kenshin looked up at her, purple eyes dancing.  
  
If only, Kaoru thought. "No, he was telling me about your late wife."  
  
The smile on his face faltered for a moment before it was forced back into place. His eyes were no longer sparkling, though. He turned away from her and began to take off the apron.  
  
"I see." He folded up the apron and turned back to her with an even more desolate smile than before, "What did he tell you? Everything?" Silence and guilt were his responses. "Then do me one favor Kaoru."  
  
She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
  
"Please don't tell me you're sorry."  
  
"What?" Her eyes widened and focused on his for the first time, "I invaded your privacy! It was none of my business to--"  
  
"No, that was not what I had meant, but do not feel bad over that either." There was a flicker of something unreadable in his eyes, "I don't speak of her because people begin to pity me, and I don't want that. I'm sure you don't want pity either."  
  
She nodded her silent understanding.  
  
"I ask the same. The burden is mine and I do not feel I need others scrutinizing me as I try to carry it."  
  
Kaoru nodded again and looked into his face. To her mild surprise, there was no remorse in his eyes, nor self-blame, only deep sadness and a hint of gratitude. A trivial thought struck her but she looked away embarrassed nonetheless.  
  
"That night when I was...That night at the bar, I think I said something--"  
  
"That I didn't know death, nor what it was like to lose someone?" Kenshin smiled, "You couldn't have known. It's alright. And I thought we put that behind us?" Kaoru nodded and gave him a wavering smile in return.  
  
They sat down simultaneously and sank into light chatter that was meaningless but a comfort in itself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the tea, Kaoru forced a yawn that wasn't entirely fake and stated that she must excuse herself. Kenshin insisted that she take the spare room upstairs while he used the couch in the living room. There were spare bedrooms upstairs but he insisted that it would be more to her comfort and more proper this way. Hiko's room was on the bottom floor; she would have the floor to herself.  
  
Now alone in a foreign room on an abandoned floor at night, she felt a relapse of fear from the resort. The shadows suddenly seemed more menacing than before. Before when Kenshin was there with her. Kenshin, who was asleep in the living room.  
  
As she lay in bed, eyes propped open and forced to focus on the ceiling and not dart around the room, she decided that she needed to get out of the room. The patterns painted across the ceiling were beginning to look like devilish faces grinning down at her in mockery. With a shudder, she grabbed her coat and hurried past her unopened suitcases by the door, which at some point had been moved to her room, and down the dark flight of stairs.  
  
Thankfully, Kenshin left the light on in the main hall. Kaoru felt a sort of calm spread through her as the brightness hit her eyes. She instinctively walked into what she remembered was the living room and later remembered that it was the room Kenshin was staying in. The fire was put out and the room was dark, but having a light at her back and knowing Kenshin was there made her more confident. She didn't feel the need to turn on the light.  
  
Kaoru groped around in the dark, eyes still unadjusted to the dark, avoiding tables and chairs, biting back her curses when she didn't. Eventually, she found the piano although she couldn't have said why she was looking for it. She felt around it until her hands met the bench. She sat down silently and lifted the dusty cover off again. Before, she couldn't bring herself to seriously play, but now she felt compelled to. She flexed her fingers over the keys, knowing where they were supposed to go without needing to see. Then withdrew her hand as she remembered Kenshin was still sleeping. She may wake him up.   
  
But Kaoru wanted to play. She needed to.  
  
Biting her lip, she placed her fingers on the starting chords of a song she perfected ages ago. She pressed down gently and quickly withdrew her hands, listening for a stirring from the general direction of the sofa.  
  
Not so much as a rustle. Good.   
  
With a bit more boldness, she played the starting chords, and the notes after that and the notes after that...  
  
Her muscles relaxed and she became less aware of her thoughts as all she knew was the song and the familiar feeling. If ever she played the last chords, she played the first right after them, never wanting to end the round. As time wore on, she gained her night vision but she closed her eyes out of habit.  
  
If her eyes had been open, she would have noticed that Kenshin was not on the sofa, much less in the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kenshin stared at his coffee. Hard. Still, it hadn't given him the answers to his thoughts. Sighing, he sat back and rubbed his eyes before glancing at the clock. Five minutes had passed since he looked last. This was going well.  
  
The cool night air flowing through the open window of the kitchen did nothing to soothe him. It had not even affected him in his barely dressed state. His mind was elsewhere. More specifically, it was on someone. A blue-eyed someone in particular. And her annoying fiance.  
  
Did he just think the word annoying?  
  
No, he shook his head, he would not be jealous. This was none of his business. Kaoru was not an option open to him. He would not interfere.   
_  
Then what was pinning Enishi to the wall by his tonsils?_ his irritating inner voice asked him.   
  
'I was protecting her,' he fought back defensively. 'She was in pain.'  
_  
Why so sure? Maybe she wanted Enishi to hold her like that.  
_  
'She most certainly did not!'  
_  
Touchy, aren't we?  
_  
"I will not get jealous. I will not get jealous." He repeated the mantra to himself. He gave up after he saw it was useless. Despite what he could and could not help, he cared about her. Whether he felt anything more was up to him to admit.  
  
Before he could scold himself for even daring to think those thoughts, a sound met his ears. It was a soft melody; a pleasant, sad melody. Without realizing, he stood up and walked towards it, leaving behind the cold coffee. He found himself drawn towards the dark living room where the sound was emitting. As Kenshin neared the doorway, the song took a heartbreaking tone and stopped him dead in his track. Signals went off in his head and pounded at his heart. Something about this tune...  
  
His hand shot out towards the light switch and he flipped it on without thinking.  
  
As soon as the light hit Kaoru's closed lids, she froze. She opened her eyes and winced at the sudden change. This was a thick, piercing brightness, not the warm welcoming one from the hallway. Hesitantly, she looked over her shoulder and saw Kenshin in the doorway, hand still over the switch.  
  
As soon as she looked at him, Kenshin regretted turning on the light. He had interrupted something beautiful; the color lingering in her eyes told him so. But some part of him had wanted that music to stop, and it was that part of him that flipped on the light. Something about what Kaoru was playing seemed too painful. Painful for her, yes, but painful for him as well?  
  
"What were you playing?" Kenshin forced himself ask after he put away his emotions.  
  
"What?" Kaoru's eyes widened. She was not anticipating the question or the sudden interruption of the silence. "Oh. That was something I...taught myself a...while ago."  
  
Kenshin nodded stonily; he was still staring at her with an unreadable expression that made her fidget. Stiffly, he walked over to her, unlike his usual graceful self, and stopped when he stood beside her by the piano.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting you." His tone reverted to its normal relaxed one, "Please, play it again?"  
  
"S-sure." Kaoru stammered out, flustered by the sudden close proximity. She watched herself place her own fingers back on the keys and stoically began to play.  
  
"You're too tense." Kenshin interrupted a few bars in.  
  
Kaoru inhaled sharply and looked at him. She knew that look he was giving her. She quickly looked away so he could not see the glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"I-I know."  
  
Kenshin sat down on her right. "You were playing fine until I walked in."  
  
Kaoru tried to swallow back the tears and shook her head. Too many coincidences. Too many things were the same.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
She looked up at him and immediately realized it was a mistake. He was turned slightly towards her, scar completely out of view. And perhaps it was in her half-flustered state, or maybe she was imagining things, but his eyes were no longer purple, but rather a molten gold. As quickly as she had looked at him, Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, but it was too late. The image was already imprinted in her mind. Tears leaked down the side of her face.  
  
"Kaoru? Are you al--"  
  
"Stop." She said weakly, "Please, don't say anything."  
  
Kenshin looked concerned but decided to consent. Kaoru waited for the tears to stop before taking a deep breath and looking up.  
  
"Sorry about that," She said with false cheer and an equally false smile on her face. She knew Kenshin had not bought it but did not drop the cover for fear of the alternative emotion, "I'll play the song again."  
  
"You don't have--"  
  
"I do not mind." Kaoru gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I just want to try something this time." She turned back to the keyboard and closed her eyes before her fingers instinctively placed themselves on the starting chords. This time she played as beautifully as before, if not with more sadness.   
  
Her fingers moved to their memorized positions while Kaoru's mind wandered elsewhere.   
  
Ten years ago.  
  
Just like ten years ago. Except certain things had changed.  
  
She was, maybe still is, engaged to Enishi. She had grown up and was no longer the silly girl she was.   
  
And Battousai...  
  
But, she forced her train of thought onward, certain things were the same.  
  
This song. This feeling. And this situation.  
  
Except now she was the one playing.  
  
Instead of playing the song repeatedly as she had before, she stopped when the song did. She looked up hesitantly when she heard no comment from Kenshin. He was staring unseeingly at the front of the piano.   
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.  
  
He snapped up as if shaken from a dream. He paused for a moment as if having forgotten where he was. Showing recognition, he gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "That was beautiful."  
  
Kenshin had turned away quickly and stared again, unfocused, at the piano. Kaoru had caught the look in his eyes before he hid them and picked up the tone in his voice though he tried to mask it.  
  
It was pain.  
  
What had surprised her was that it was pain similar to her own. Suddenly, something dawned on her and she turned to him.  
  
"Was that a song your wife played for you before?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"No," Kenshin replied instantly, although his eyes still had not focused. Then he blinked twice and considered the question before answering again, "I'm not sure. Maybe she had. I wish I could remember." He frowned.  
  
"You can't remember?" Kaoru asked incredulously, "How can you not?"  
  
"Ah," Kenshin gave her a bitter smile, "I guess Hiko didn't tell you everything then." Kaoru gave him a puzzled look and he continued, "After the accident, I slipped into a coma. I didn't remember anything after I woke up. What I know is what they tell me."  
  
Kaoru's heart tore at his words. She stopped herself from apologizing for him, and instead asked, "You don't remember a thing?"  
  
"No. Not my life up until then. Nor my wife."  
  
"Then you don't remember her at all?" She could not prevent sadness from seeping into her voice.  
  
"I can't even remember what she looks like." Kenshin gave a humorless laugh.  
  
"What about photos?" She suggested, wanting to take the pain away from him, "There must have been photos of her somewhere."  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "All the ones we had were burned in the fire. I can't find any of her family. They seemed all to have moved at some point either before or after we got married. Once again, I seem to have forgotten." Another bitter smile.  
  
"It must be horrible," Kaoru said softly, "not to be able to even remember anything of your passed loved ones."  
  
"It is not as bad as you would think," Kenshin brightened a bit for the first time since he entered the room, "I remember bits here and there. Like the way her bangs fell into her eyes." He gave a genuine smile, "Or the movement she'd use to put on a coat. Or the way she swooned when she played a song on the piano. Or the way she'd hit me when I teased her." Kaoru listened with a painful swell growing in her heart. He really loved her. She felt tears prick her eyes again.  
  
"But over everything, one thing I'd always remember about her was her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes anyone had ever seen." Kenshin went on, oblivious to Kaoru's tears.  
  
"Hiko told me," Kaoru choked out, "The warmest brown possible."  
  
"Brown?" Kenshin seemed to snap back to reality. He looked confused for a moment then laughed, "Yes, I guess they were brown." He caught a glance of the clock face and cringed. "It really is late. You should try to get some sleep Kaoru. You could manage a few hours before dawn breaks."  
  
In the instant before Kaoru responded, an image of dark halls and menacing shadows flashed in her mind. "No, I'm really not tired." She sat tense and awake, trying to pass off as a real insomniac rather than someone about to drop off to sleep at any given time.   
  
Kenshin said nothing. He started into her eyes long enough for her to be uncomfortable and then broke the intensity by blinking. "You're afraid of something." He said it without the slightest trace of judgmental emotion.  
  
"Not really," She tried to be an adult, to act her age. Really, she tried. But with Kenshin, she felt as if those ten years had done nothing to mature her. "I just..."  
  
"Feel ill at ease from today." Kenshin finished for her. When her embarrassment was his only silent agreement, he said more gently, "You should have told me then."  
  
"But what could you have done?" Kaoru gave in to her own exhaustion and pulled down the facade. The weariness in her tone proved against her intention of being rude.  
  
"I could have made it better," Kenshin replied. Kaoru considered him for a minute. He had really thought he could have helped. It was that, if nothing else, which made her heart flutter. Still, she let her tiredness take over as opposed to her emotions.  
  
"Are you sure, Kenshin?" Her lips pulled into a wry smile, "It would be rather hard for you to fight...off...shadows..." Her words slowed as her breath was cut short to make way for a yawn. Kenshin didn't reply as he watched her. As her yawn hummed to an end, he stood up and gathered the sheets splayed across the couch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaoru looked after him confusedly.  
  
He pulled up all the loose ends of the blanket and looked at her, "Fighting off the shadows for you." Without another word, he headed for the door, leaving Kaoru staring after.  
  
"Wait!" She tried to keep up with his purposeful stride, "What do you mean? What do you plan to do?" He didn't answer as he headed up the stairs and in the direction of her designated room. "Hey!" she called again in vain.  
  
Kenshin strode past her room into the one adjacent to hers. It was a musty study that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. He dropped his armload of bedding onto the small armchair in the corner of the room and proceeded to prepare his makeshift bed. Kaoru watched his motions with a growing sense of dread.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" She finally managed to ask. "You...you aren't planning to stay there for the night?"  
  
"I plan to," Kenshin tossed a pillow at the head of the mass of sheets. Satisfied, he turned to give her a smile, "And I will."  
  
Kaoru knew she had no reason to object, nor did she really want to. Yet seeing as the drowsiness had faded with her brief jog up the stairs to keep up with Kenshin, her sentiment came back full blast.  
  
"But I thought you said it wouldn't be proper!"  
  
"The reason for that had been to make sure you were comfortable," Kenshin's smile grew a bit wider, "If that means my staying here, so be it."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No if, ands or buts." Kenshin placed his hands on her shoulders and tipped his head so his eyes were level with hers, "You need sleep after today. I will make sure to protect you from the shadows." The corner of his mouth lifted into a smile as she flushed. "Go get some sleep." Perhaps it was exhaustion on his part, or the part of him that cared about her that had made him realize just how pretty Kaoru was, blushing under the moonlight. It was also the same damned state of mind that made him lean forward and place a quick kiss on her forehead.  
  
Kaoru had been trying to focus on anything but the implications Kenshin's words held when she felt his lips brush the top of her head. By the time her surprise startled her enough to look up, he had his back to her and was turning down the sheets. Taking advantage of his diverted attention, Kaoru tried to outrun her embarrassment and quickly slipped out of his room, back into hers.  
  
With a dull click, she shut the door behind her and leaned her weight against it. She placed a hand on her forehead where his lips had been minutes ago. Slowly, she smiled. When she lifted her head, her eyes caught sight of the window she hadn't previously noticed was there. Over the scratching fingers of the trees and cool glow of the moon, she could clearly see one bright star near the top of the sky.  
  
When she had climbed into bed later, the smile had not faded. Not even when dreamless sleep came to claim her.  
  
* * * * *  
_  
A/N:_ _How did you all find that? I thought it was a slow but very fluffy chapter. Not much action but lots of character development. I'm not entirely satisfied with it. Also, did anyone see the Tomoe-issue coming? This is where it strays from the series. (No, she's not related to Enishi in this one) Also, the piano song wasn't in the series for a reason. You'll see. Ha haaaa.  
  
I promise there will be many more shocks in the next chapter of Winter! Thank you all for reading and for putting up with my irregular writing habits!  
_


End file.
